ALASKA
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Their story is out and everyone is going to know their secret. Ennis must find a safe place for the two of them to go - as soon as Jack gets out of jail.


86

Title: ALASKA

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash – M/M

Rating: FRAO – Adult only

Disclaimer: I do not own Brokeback Mountain and I make no money from these stories.

Author's note: I have no experience hunting, I have never been to Alaska, nor have I adopted a child. Everything in this story is fiction – I made it all up!

Special thanks to Mike for his expert Beta work!

May 1984

"But, Sir... He didn't do it! I swear! He was with me the whole time!" Ennis pleaded with the desk sergeant at the Riverton police station.

"Look, it ain't up to me. It's the rules." The sergeant was trying to explain. "You already said your piece. The two a you were in that motel room, all night, discussing... um... a possible business deal." The sergeant snickered, glancing over to the snickering officer standing nearby. "Your... a... _friend_ can tell it all to the judge when he gets here day after tomorrow. Until then, he stays where he is; and he can't have no visitors. Your... um... _business_ will just have to wait."

"About ten to twenty years, I'm guessin." the officer chuckled.

"But he didn't do nothin! He never touched that girl!" Ennis insisted, trying in vain to get through to the policemen that some kind of horrible mistake had been made. Jack Twist would never in a million years rape anyone, let alone some teen aged girl!

"Now don't get your panties in a twist here..." The two officers howled at their little joke. "Get it? Panties in a twist? The rapist' name is Jack Twist?"

"He ain't no rapist!" Ennis steamed, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as the heat rose within him. His ears burned, and his teeth ached from clenching his jaw. "He didn't do it!" He clenched his fists in his jacket pockets to keep from lashing out.

"Look, I know it's 1984, and we're supposed to be open-minded about people like you, but you're getting on my last nerve here. I can't stand people like you. I got a write up this report now, so why don't you just flutter off somewhere and find yourself another – _potential business partner –_ and let me get back to work." The sergeant got up, and walked back to the water cooler where he said something to a few men standing around, they all looked back at Ennis and snickered.

Never in his entire life had Ennis ever wanted to actually kill someone, but right then he would have loved nothing more than to beat that man to death with his bare fists. Out in his truck, he pounded his fist on the dashboard and cursed every vile curse he could think of. His anger spent for the moment, he keyed the ignition and headed on home.

He paced the floor in his trailer, smoking one cigarette after another. He had to do something. He just didn't know what. One thing was sure, he'd have to leave Riverton. There's no way he'd be safe there anymore now that his secret was out. He needed to move. But where? Where could he go that he'd be safe? And what about Jack? Surely he wouldn't be convicted for something he didn't do. Even so, it'd be in the newspapers, on TV probably. In a matter of days, the whole town would know!

He got his hunting rifle out, cleaned it, then loaded it. No one was going to take him, at least not without a fight. He'd stay in town long enough to testify for Jack, then he'd take off. But where could he go?

 _What to do, what to do? I got a get out a here, and Jack too. We got a find us some place safe; far, far away._

Ennis paced the floor till after dawn. "I wonder if it's already out?" He switched on the TV, and waited for the news to come on. He stood rigid waiting as the reporter went from subject to subject until the entire newscast was over. Not a word was said about Jack being arrested. That was good. It would buy him a little time.

He fixed himself something to eat while he flipped through the channels looking for more news. Nothing was said about Jack. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe the girl already told 'em she made up the story." He hoped. Then his mind turned to the police station, and all those men laughing at him. "Couldn't get much worse." He muttered as the pacing began again. The vision of Earl lying beaten to death in the ditch passed before his eyes. "Oh yes it could!" He reminded himself. "We got a get out a here. The minute I tell the Judge my side a the story and he lets Jack go – we'll have to get out a here. Till then, I ain't leavin this trailer!"

He sat at his little table and ate the oatmeal he fixed. "So we got a plan then." He said to himself as he sipped his coffee. "We hit the road the minute Jack is free." Fatigue settled in then and he rested his head down on his crossed arms and dozed off.

His head snapped up when he heard voices. He relaxed when he realized it was only the TV he'd left on. He glanced over and saw beautiful, snow covered, mountains. At first he thought it was a scene taken somewhere in the Rockies, but the narrator was mentioning something about Anchorage. That was in Alaska he remembered from some long ago history lesson. He watched a bit, just to enjoy the sheer beauty of the place. What was it the guy was saying? He got up and turned the sound up. They were talking about homesteading. He had no idea there was any land left anywhere that could still be homesteaded. He was glued to the set until the show ended.

"Alaska?" He said the word out loud. "Didn't Jack say somethin about Alaska?" Everything he'd just heard seemed to be replaying itself inside his head. Free land! Hunting! Fishing! Remote! The phone jangled and brought him out of his daze. He grabbed it up. It was the ranch manager calling. He looked at his clock and saw it was after nine. He told the guy he was quitting and hung up. He grabbed up his jacket and hat, and headed out the door.

"You got anything about homesteadin in Alaska?" Ennis asked the Librarian.

"Oh yes, we do indeed. It's the last place in the United States where homesteading is still in practice. It's right over here." She chatted as she led the way over to a shelf that had dozens of books about Alaska. "Right here." She pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to him.

He took a seat at a nearby table, pulled out his glasses, and began to read. Two hours later he closed his notebook containing his notes, and shoved it in his pocket. He replaced the books on the shelf, and left. He now had their destination in mind. It was time to start planning.

He couldn't take his horses, he knew that. He was sad to be parting with them, but he knew they'd be

going to a good home. He drove out to where they were stabled, and talked with the owner who had often admired them, and had offered to buy them on more than one occasion. He made the deal. The two horses, trailer, tack and gear for twenty-five hundred.

Back in town again, he went to the bank, closed out his account, then he went on the hunt for a pickup camper. He found exactly what he was looking for. It cost him fifteen-hundred dollars, but it was just what they needed. It took a lot more money than he wanted to spend, but it was worth it. Next he went in hunt for a trailer. Something enclosed so their supplies could stand the weather, and they could lock it up tight. He found a nice sixteen-footer that was only a couple years old. Again, it was more than he wanted to spend at six-hundred dollars, but it was exactly what he was looking for. He hooked it up to his truck and headed on back to his trailer.

Back in his trailer once again, he turned the TV on flipping from channel to channel to catch the news. Nothing was being said about Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow, Jack would go before the judge and he'd be there to tell his side of things. Jack would be free, and they could leave. That was all he allowed himself to think. Not about what he might have to say in a court room full of people – that he had Jack had spent the night together in that motel room. He couldn't let himself think about that. He'd do it, even though the very thought terrified him. He'd do whatever it took to make sure Jack didn't go to prison.

He worked diligently at getting himself organized. He wanted to make sure they'd have everything they'd need to make it for at least several months. According to what he'd read, the cost of everything in Alaska was nearly twice what it was down in the lower forty-eight so he wanted to bring along as much as they possibly could. He concentrated on three areas. Tools, four-by-fours for the framing, plywood for the roof, and food. He also got a first aid kit, and bug and bear repellant.

Checking out his tool box, Ennis made a list of what they'd need to build a cabin. Then he made a detailed list of groceries he wanted to buy. He counted what was left of his cash. A little over eleven hundred dollars. He'd have to be careful. He wondered how much money Jack had on him and if he'd have any left once he got out. He knew the police had impounded Jack's truck, and it was going to cost to get it out. He hoped all Jack's camping equipment and gear would still be there when he got it back.

After a quick lunch of peanut butter sandwiches and coffee, Ennis headed for the hardware store. He left two hours later, and with three-hundred dollars less in his wallet, and headed for the lumber yard.

Next stop was the grocery warehouse. It was one of those wholesale shops where you could buy dented cans, cans with torn or discolored labels, dented packaged products. Everything at rock bottom prices. He had done a lot of shopping for groceries there when times were tough, and you could get a can of vegetables or fruit for fifteen cents instead of fifty cents the regular grocery store charged. He shopped until his cart was full, checked out, and loaded everything in the trailer before going back inside and loading up a second time.

From there, it was on the the regular grocery store where he purchased items like flour, sugar, cigarettes, etc. His last stop of the day was to buy ammunition. He loaded up and headed home.

"Tomorrow morning." He said as he heated up a can of Spaghettios for dinner. "This nightmare will be over with, and Jack and I can take off." He refused to allow himself to think of the possibility that his story might not be believed, or that Jack might actually have to stand trial. He couldn't allow himself to go there.

He had a hard time sleeping but finally dozed off. Up at dawn, he had coffee and cigarettes for breakfast, showered and shaved, and paced the floor until it was time to head for the courthouse for the arraignment.

He cursed under his breath when he saw the courtroom crowded with twenty or thirty people waiting to see the judge. He craned his neck looking for Jack, and finally spotted him standing up front with some guy, that looked like a lawyer, talking to him. He was nudged out of the way by an incoming group, and stepped aside.

"That's him!" A girl about seventeen pointed to Jack.

" **You son of a bitch!"** The man with her yelled and shoved his way through the crowd toward Jack.

People were stepping out of his way, and a bailiff rushed in to stop him. " **That bastard raped my little girl!"** He was screaming and struggling to get at Jack.

"What's going on in here?" The judge bellowed as he entered the room. "Bailiff get that man under control or throw him out! I won't have any of that in my courtroom!"

The man settled down once his attorney and the bailiff wrestled him into a chair.

Jack's case was the third one up. Some guy stood up and read the charges against him, and the judge asked him how he pleaded. Jack said loud and clear, "NOT GUILTY! Your Honor, Sir, I've never seen that young lady before in my life! I swear!"

"Oh yes you did!" The girl cried out.

"No, he didn't!" Ennis stood up and spoke out. This was it. He had thought there would be a little more time. Time to prepare what he was going to say. But here it was.

"And who are you?" The judge adjusted his glasses, and looked out at Ennis.

"Ennis del Mar, Your Honor Sir." Ennis said loud and clear. "And I was with Jack Twist that night. We were discussin a business deal together. We talked all night. Jack wasn't out a my sight." A few people in the room snickered. Ennis began to burn, but he stood his ground, his heart pounding.

"Is that so?" The judge scratched his jaw while he thought. "You got any proof a that?"

"No, Sir." Ennis stared him straight in the eye. "Just my word of Honor, Sir. He never touched that girl."

"He did too!" The girl bawled out, and her daddy put a protective arm around her while she wept.

"No he didn't." Came a new voice.

"And just who are you, young man?" The judge addressed the young man standing at the rear of the court room.

"My name is Eric Martin. I'm Cynthia Palmer's boyfriend." He announced as every eye in the room turned to him.

"You shut up!" The girl jumped up and faced him. "Don't you say a word!" Then turning to the judge she said, "Don't you believe him, Your Honor. He's a liar!"

"Come up here a little closer, young man." The judge beckoned him. "Stand up here by the gate."

The boy did as he was told. "Just what to you know about this situation?"

"Don't listen to him! He'll lie!" The girl was frantic to shut him up.

"Young man?" The judge prodded him to go on.

"Your honor, nobody raped Cynthia." Eric Martin said; his voice shaking just a bit.

"Then why would she be here in this courtroom saying she was?" The judge asked.

"Eric, NO! DON'T!" She pleaded with him.

"It's not right, Cyn. You can't just ruin an innocent man's life like this."

"Young man!" The judge's voice became stern. "Explain!"

"Cynthia is pregnant and I'm the baby's father."

The girl let out an anguished wail while every person in the courtroom gasped in disbelief.

"She was afraid of what her father would do to her so she made up this story. She had it all planned out. She was gonna stay at that motel and find someone to accuse. I didn't think she'd really do it. I didn't find out until this morning that she actually went through with it, and had the guy arrested."

The room erupted then with everyone having an opinion. The judge banged his gavel to restore order.

"Is that true, young lady?" The judge demanded.

"No! He did it!, I swear he did!" She bawled until her daddy gripped her by the shoulders.

"Tell the truth, girl; or I'll turn you over my knee right here in this courtroom!" Mr. Palmer gave her a good shake.

"Now, now; we'll have none a that." The judge ordered. "Answer me, girl!"

"It... it was Eric! He raped me!" The girl blurted out in a panic. "I told him to stop but he wouldn't."

"Cynthia, stop lying." Eric said. "Your honor, it was Cynthia that rented a motel room for us whenever she had the chance. She drove us there in her car, and her idea to have sex there. She wanted to get pregnant, she wants to have a baby. I guess once she got pregnant, she panicked."

"Your honor, we request that all charges be dropped against Mr. Twist immediately." The man standing with Jack pleaded.

"Request granted. You're free to go, Mr. Twist." The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Palmer, I suggest you find an attorney for your daughter. She's going to need one once the county files charges against her for making false statements to the authorities. "Next case?"

Ennis waited for Jack out in the hall, and joined him the minute he stepped out in the hallway.

"I got a go pick up my things; and they told me where I can get my truck. They said under the circumstances they'd waive the impound fee so it's not gonna cost me nothin to get it back."

"Good! Let's get out a here then. I got lots to talk to you about." Ennis said as they left the courthouse.

Across the street at the city jail, Jack got his things, then around back for his truck where Ennis met him.

"Jeez, Cowboy; where'd you get that rig?" Jack was stunned to see the camper and trailer on Ennis' truck.

"Not here, Bud." Ennis looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "My trailer. Follow me."

Jack did as he was told, and in minutes they were at the trailer park.

"Come in and sit. We got some serious talkin to do." Ennis unlocked the door for them, took his hat and coat off and hung them up.

"I wanna thank you for bein there in court for me today, Cowboy. I know it took a lot for you to do it."

"Jack – everyone knows now. We got a leave here." Ennis pulled Jack over to sit at the little table while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Everyone knows I'm innocent. I didn't rape nobody." Jack said. "I got nothin to worry about."

"Jack... they _know_!" Ennis insisted. "About us, I mean."

"Don't be silly. How could they know?" Jack couldn't understand the fear he saw in Ennis' eyes.

"I went to the police station right after they took you. I talked to the sergeant there. He and his buddies were smirkin and snickerin. They know we spent the night together in that motel, and they don't believe for a minute that we was just talkin."

"But we were! Most a the time any way." Jack grinned.

"I'm tellin you, Jack – they know! And the same for them in the courtroom. They know too."

"Ennis, I think you're imaginin things."

"I ain't! Didn't you hear 'em snickerin? You know what they was thinkin."

"Who cares what they were thinkin?" Jack asked. "I was more worried about spendin years and years in jail than I was about some jerks snickerin."

"Jack, I'm leavin here. I ain't stayin around and waitin for them to come for me in the middle a the night."

"Leavin? Where you goin?" Jack was stunned.

"We, Jack. We're goin." Ennis reached out and took both of Jack's hands in his. "You still wanna go away with me? Still wanna build a life together? Well, this is our chance."

"You serious?" Jack couldn't believe his ears.

"Dead serious, Jack. I got it all planned out."

"Okay." Jack took a deep breath. "Where we goin?"

"Alaska!"

"ALASKA?" That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Yep! I got it all planned out, Bud."

"But why Alaska?" Jack half way believed that Ennis was kidding.

"Because it's the perfect place; and did you know that you can still homestead up there?"

"Homestead? You wanna homestead?"

"Sure, why not? We've always talked about a place a our own. 'Course we won't be raisin stock, but we can build us a cabin, and hunt and fish, and get us a vegetable garden goin. We'd have all the privacy we need. We'd get us a place way out in the middle a nowhere like we always talked about." Ennis enthused.

"You serious? You're wantin to go to Alaska?"

"Yeah. It's our chance, Bud. Don't you wanna go?"

"You can't just... up and go to a place like that, Ennis. You got a think about it, plan it all out."

"I know! That's what I been doin since you was taken from me back at that motel. I been thinkin and wonderin what we should do, where we could go, and I couldn't think a nothin. Then I saw this TV show all about homesteadin in Alaska, and I knew that was where we needed to be. I got it all planned. You wanna hear it?"

"Cowboy, you got no way a knowin how old that TV show was, and if they still have that homesteadin goin on."

"Yes, I do. I checked it out. I went to the library, and had a long talk with the librarian. She showed me some books and I sat and read everythin. Free land is still available up there, and all you got a do to claim it is build a place to live on it, and live on it for five years and it's yours."

"You really want to live somewhere where it's freezing all the time?" Jack still couldn't believe Ennis was serious. In the all the years they talked about owning their own ranch, never once was Alaska mentioned.

"It ain't freezing up there _all_ the time, Jack. Just about half the year. That ain't much different from here."

"Ennis, somethin like this will take months and months a plannin. You just can't up and run off to someplace like Alaska."

"Jack..." Ennis leaned back and lit up a cigarette. "You don't wanna go? I thought you'd love the idea. It's what you always wanted. The two a us gettin a place together."

"We always talked about us gettin a place together, yes, but somewhere here in Wyoming where we could ranch. What would we do up in Alaska? I doubt there's much ranchin done up there."

"We'd hunt and fish. Plant a garden. All that kind a stuff." Ennis leaned forward again, emphasizing each and every word. "We could make it up there, Jack. People mind their business up there. We could get us a place maybe fifty miles or so out a town where there'd be no nosy neighbors to bother us. I got it all planned."

"You keep sayin that, Cowboy. What is it exactly that you have planned? You figure we'll be livin in that camper?"

"Yeah, just until we get us a cabin built. Don't you see, Jack. This is the perfect time a year; first a May. That'd give us at least four or five months to get us somethin up before the real cold sets in. I figured just one room to start off, but a big one. Twelve by twenty four foot." He pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and opened it up. "Somethin like this." He handed it to Jack. "I know I ain't never said, but I know how to build us a fireplace out a stones. All's we need to do this first summer would be get this one room up, twelve by twenty-four. And we can add more on each year till we get it big as you want."

Jack stared at the diagram drawn in pencil. "Where'd we get all the lumber? I got some money, but I don't know if I got enough to pay for all a this. We'd need all kinds a expensive tools. And it would cost a bundle runnin electricity out there, and then there's the plumbing too. And what about water? We'd have to haul it in. You think about things like that?"

"Yep. Every one a them things. Jack, it'll work. I know it will. I can feel it in my bones. Alls we have to do is get ourselves up there and get started."

"I got five or six grand in the bank, Ennis, and about seven or eight hundred on me. The trip up there alone would take probably a week or more. I just don't see how we could swing it."

Ennis stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray with a sigh. "Jack... I'm goin. I sold my horses, their trailer, saddles and all their gear. I got enough to buy us that camper and trailer. I know it's really too big for my truck so I figured we'd put it on yours and sell my truck. I already asked at a used-car dealer in town. He'll give me three hundred for it. I had some money left over and I bought us some tools and stuff we'd need to do the get the framin up. I also got us some food."

"You sold your horses?" Jack was aghast. "I thought you loved those horses?"

"I do. And I seen to it they went to a good family. Out there where I had 'em stabled, the land owner's been wantin 'em for a couple a years now. That camper, I know it's small and everythin, but it's got everythin we need. It ain't but five or six years old, and it's hardly even been used. It's got a nice comfortable bunk over the cab, a heater to keep us warm, a little stove, refrigerator, table to eat at, and even a little bathroom. Jack, it's perfect!"

"I've seen those campers before, and yes, they're great, but they ain't meant to live in full time."

"You don't wanna go?" Ennis clouded over. "I thought this was what you always wanted. You and me on a place a our own?"

"I do, Ennis! What's wrong with findin us a place somewhere here in Wyoming?" Jack pleaded.

"Jack, you saw what went on in that courtroom today. In a little town like Riverton, they don't have much goin on. Somethin like that will make the news for sure. Then everyone in Wyomin will know that the two a us spent the night together in that motel! It's probably already bein talked about by everyone who was there! It won't take no time at all and it'd be common knowledge that the two a us sleep together."

"Jesus!" Jack swore and ran a hand through his hair. He doubted anything like that would be happening, but on the other hand – here was Ennis finally ready to go off and find a place with him.

"You really want to do this? Alaska, I mean?"

"Absolutely!" Ennis grabbed Jack's hands again. "This is it, Bud. Our chance to be together. What do you say?"

"All right, if that's what you want, then Alaska it is!"

Ennis jumped up, pulled Jack up and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "You won't regret this, Jack. I promise you. We get ourselves up there and we can start workin on our place. I'll make it nice and safe for us, and with a fireplace, it'll be snug and warm come winter. And you don't have to worry none about buyin lumber. We're gonna build us a cabin, and we're gonna build it out a logs. That's one thing that Alaska has plenty of besides wild life, and that's trees."

"Yeah, but would it be legal to cut the trees down?" Jack asked.

"Probably not just anywhere, but I don't see how they could object to us cuttin the trees on our own land. It'll work out, Jack. I know it will." Ennis assured him.

"All right. I can see you put a lot a thought into this. You said you already got a lot a the stuff we'll need?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Take a look." Ennis took him outside, unlocked the trailer door and raised it.

"Holy cow!" Jack gazed at everything. "You already got lumber and ladders and everythin. What's in these boxes?"

"Yep. I got the four by fours and cement mix for the foundation and framin; plywood, shingles and stuff for the floor and roof. These over here are tools we're gonna need. We got everythin we need to build us that little cabin except for the logs and the stones for the fireplace. And back there is a stack a tarps we'll need to cover the firewood. I even got us a rug so the floor won't be so hard to sleep on. Those boxes over there are groceries. There's this place in town that sells dented cans for next to nothin. So I went and loaded up, and then I went to Walmart and got a bunch a other stuff; flour, sugar, salt, coffee, cigarettes, toilet paper. All kinds a good stuff. But we ain't got everythin. There's still a bunch a stuff we'll need. I just stopped buyin because I run out a money. I figured we'd get the rest if you had some cash on you. You did get everythin back; didn't you?"

"Yeah, I got everythin back. I got a little over eight hundred on me. We can get whatever else you think we need." Jack was pleased. Alaska was becoming more and more of a reality to him. "I wanna see inside the camper."

"Sure enough." Ennis pulled the door to the trailer closed and unlocked the camper door. "See here in the side compartment it's got propane. The stove, refrigerator, and heater run off that; or if we're at a campground, there's a switch you can throw, and they'll run off electricity. I figured once I sell my truck, we'd stop and buy a couple extra cannisters a propane to keep in reserve."

"Good idea." Jack whistled as he looked around inside the camper. "This thing looks brand new!"

"I know! I doubt it's been used more than once or twice. Hop up on that bunk. It feel real comfortable." Ennis grinned. "We'd only have to live in it a few months. Just long enough for us to get our place up. Then we'd have it to use whenever we go huntin."

"You know about huntin rules and regulations up in Alaska?" Jack asked as he looked in all the little compartments.

"Nope. I figured what we'd do is head straight for Juneau, the capitol. It's there that we'd apply for a homestead and find out where the free land is. We'd get our hunting and fishing licenses there, and maybe pick up some booklets with all the rules."

"That sounds good." Jack had to admit that it looked like Ennis had covered all the bases. "What all are you plannin on takin with you? You still got plenty a room left in the trailer."

"Just my clothes and and a few pots and pans and such. I figured to put them in the camper."

"Why'd you get such a big trailer then?"

"With all the readin I was doin on Alaska, I found out one thing. Stuff costs lots more up there than they do down here. Roughly twice as much. So I figured between the two a us, we'd come up with enough cash to get a ton more groceries. That way we'd be all set. We wouldn't have to worry none about drivin into town all the time. Also, we might find some logs while we're out ridin around, and with a trailer that big, we could make a couple a cuts and they'd fit inside so we could take 'em home."

"Well, I can see you done a lot a plannin all right." Jack took a seat at the little dinette. "I wasn't gone but a couple a nights and you got all this done."

"How difficult is it gonna be for you to get away from Lureen?" Ennis sat across from him. "Can you do it by mail?"

"Don't see why not. Mail or a phone call." Jack grinned. "I'll probably have some papers to sign. She can send them up to me. Can't imagine there'd be any more to it than that."

"You'll do it then; you'll go to Alaska with me?" Ennis held his breath.

"Course I will. When do we leave?"

"What's wrong with right now?" Ennis jumped up.

"First of all, I'm starvin. You got anythin in that trailer a yours we can eat?" Jack followed Ennis into the house. "I suppose you know how to move that camper over on to my truck? I heard it was simple, but I never seen it done before."

"There's nothin to it. They showed me how. It won't take but a few minutes." Ennis plowed through the few items left in his cupboard. "Is stew all right? It's the quickest."

"Stew's just fine, Cowboy." He watched Ennis opening the cans and dumping it all in a pan. "That offer for your truck firm?"

"Think so. He said it'd make a good starter truck for some young kid. Three hundred ain't much, but I figured it'd be enough for gas money to get us up there."

"We got a get us a map so we know where we're goin." Jack said.

"Over there next to the recliner." Ennis nodded his head. "I got us a Rand McNally road atlas. I got us a route all planned out."

Jack retrieved the atlas and found the paperwork Ennis had been working on with the routes, and distances between towns marked.

Ennis placed the bowls of steaming stew on the table, sat down, and the phone rang. "Shit!" He grabbed up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ennis, I need to talk to you. I need you to come over here right now." Alma's stern voice felt like an assault.

"Alma, I only got one thing to say to you, and that's 'Good-bye' and I hope I never have to lay eyes on you again as long as I live!" He slammed down the phone, reached down and unplugged it. "How's the stew?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Great!" Jack ate it down quickly. "I've always liked stew. Any kind at all."

"Me too, and that's good. We'll probably be eatin a lot a it." Ennis dug into his bowl, and quickly finished it off.

"That's fine with me." Jack carried his bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out. "Let's get that camper moved over to my truck."

"All right." Ennis joined him after rinsing his bowl out as well. Moving the camper over went very easily as Ennis knew it would.

"That's all there is to it?" Jack asked amazed at how easy it was.

"Yep." Ennis grinned. "Now I got a empty my truck out so we can head over to the dealership and dump it."

Thirty minutes later Ennis was placing the three one-hundred dollar bills in his wallet.

Jack rubbed his hands together as the excitement of what they were actually doing began to overtake him. "You know of a place around here where I could sell my saddle? No sense a hangin on to somethin I won't be needin."

"Yeah," Ennis thought about it a minute. "There's a farm and ranch equipment place over on Third Street. Doubt that they'll pay near what it's worth though."

Jack shrugged. "I'll take whatever they offer. I won't be needin it so there's no sense in haulin it around with us." A little haggling with the owner and Jack got him up to three-hundred fifty for it.

"I know that saddle must a cost three or four times that much, Bud." Ennis commiserated as they left.

"Don't matter none. It give us a couple hundred more. I need to pick up some more clothes before we head out. What about you? You got some nice warm pajamas? How about some long-johns? We ought to get ourselves a couple pair a those each and..." Jack stopped the truck, made a U-turn and cut into a driveway.

"What? What'd you see?" Ennis held on as Jack made the turn.

"C'mere. Look!" Jack pointed to the window in the antique shop.

"Whew!" Ennis exhaled. "That thing's a beauty, Jack; but so's the price tag."

"Let's go inside and see if we can talk it down some." Jack pushed the door open before Ennis had a chance to object.

"Jack, it's way too expensive. I agree, it would be nice to have a wood cook stove, but we can find one less than that."

"It'd be perfect, Cowboy." Jack waited patiently while the owner talked with another customer. "With a fireplace on one side and that little beauty on the other, we'd be snug and warm for sure!"

"Yeah, Jack, but fifteen-hundred dollars for a stove?"

"Look! They're havin a twenty percent off anniversary sale!" That'd make it only twelve hundred. Well worth that!"

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. May I help you with somethin?" The sales lady asked.

"Yes ma'am. We're interested in that wood cook stove you got there in the window. Does your twenty percent off go on that too?" Jack gave her his most persuasive smile.

"It surely does." She walked over to the window display with the two of them, and began extolling all the wonders of the stove.

"It's pretty all right, but does it work?" Ennis asked, dubious about something that was obviously very old.

"Oh yes, it works just fine. It's been completely restored, and we have the stove pipe that came with it in the back. It's a real work of art; isn't it? And at that price you'll never find anything like it again."

"Fine. We'll take it." Jack reached for his wallet.

"Jack!" Ennis pulled on Jack's arm. "Maybe we should think about this. That's an awful lot a money to be spendin on a stove!"

"The way I figure it, it's goin to be my goin away present from Lureen. It won't cost us nothin." Jack pulled out a credit card and paid for it before Ennis could object any further.

"Jesus, Jack. You sure about this?"

"Positive. And as heavy as it is, we'll need to situate it right over the axle."

It took them nearly an hour to rearrange things, and get the stove situated in the trailer the way they wanted.

"You sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Ennis asked once they were finished.

"Nah. That kind a money is nothin to her. I doubt she'll even notice it. So where to now, Home Depot or Walmart?"

"Home Depot, then Walmart." Ennis answered as they climbed into the pickup.

"About the stove, I was thinkin that if you didn't get the fireplace built right away, we'd at least have the wood stove for heat as well as to cook on." Jack explained.

"That's a good idea. I hadn't thought of it that way. I was just thinkin of it for cookin." Ennis admitted.

"My grandma used to have one a those. I just kept thinkin how warm it kept her little place."

"You ever cook on it?" Ennis hoped.

"Nah. She died when I was just a kid. I remember that stove though, and how warm her place always was."

"Well, we'll figure it out." Ennis assured him as they pulled up into the Home Depot parking lot. "Couldn't be no harder than cookin over a campfire."

It was dark by the time they finished their shopping at Walmart.

"Jeez, Jack. We got enough food to last us a year!" Ennis grinned as they loaded the last of their groceries.

"That's what I'm hopin for. I don't think we could get as much as another pack a cigarettes in. That's the last we'll use this credit card. I'll mail it back to Lureen soon as we get settled someplace."

"She won't be worried when she hasn't heard from you for that long?"

"Nah." Jack shrugged. "I'll write her a nice long letter, and explain everythin to her. She won't mind."

"And she won't be mad that you put all this stuff on her credit card?"

"Oh hell no. She spends that much on a ring or a necklace. I seen her spend more than what I charged today on one dress! I tell you, Cowboy; money ain't nothin to her."

"All right." Ennis figured if Jack wasn't worried about it, he wouldn't either. "So what do you wanna do for dinner?"

"Why don't we eat out? Get us a big meal." Jack suggested. "We'll be on the road for the next several days and probably eatin fast food."

"Uh... I don't think that's such a good idea. Someone might recognize us. Let's fix somethin in the trailer."

"Okay. Sounds good." Jack sighed and headed out to the trailer court. He hoped that once they got to Alaska Ennis wouldn't be so paranoid.

After dinner they took their new clothes over to the trailer park laundry room and washed everything. The next morning they loaded up, and headed out.

CHAPTER TWO

The trip took four days, and they enjoyed every single mile of it. The spring scenery was beautiful beyond anything they could have imagined. They were dismayed when they found they couldn't drive into Juneau. The only access to Juneau was either by air, or ferryboat. Neither of those appealed to them.

"I don't like boats, Jack!" Ennis complained as they pondered their dilemma.

"I don't either, Cowboy; but what choice do we have? You don't wanna fly neither; and it's too dang far to swim!"

"Shit!" Ennis cursed. "They didn't say nothin about this in those books I was readin."

"Well, it's your decision. You wanna fly, or you wanna try the ferry?"

"We got no other options? Can't we write 'em or somethin?" Ennis frowned, not at all happy at the prospect of either flying or taking the ferry.

"We could, but it might take weeks to get an answer, and we'd still need to see about our huntin and fishin licenses. That could delay us startin on our cabin as much as a month or two. How long you think it'd take us to get somethin up?"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ennis stewed. "So it's six hours by ferry, or forty-five minutes by air."

"Flyin ain't that bad, Cowboy. Don't get me wrong – I hate it. But I'd rather be terrified for forty-five minutes, than terrified for six hours."

They discussed it for another hour before finally deciding on flying.

"I hate this, Jack! I hate it!" Ennis hissed as they boarded the small plane.

"Me too, Cowboy; but we agreed. It'll be better to be scared to death for one hour than for six. We'll get our business done, and be back before you know it. If we took that ferry, it'd take half a day to get there, and we'd probably end up havin to stay overnight. There's a lot more flights than there are ferry crossings, so we'll be able to get back a lot sooner by flyin."

Ennis gripped the arms of his seat, and barely breathed until they were on the ground, and Jack wasn't much more comfortable.

"We made it!" Jack sighed with relief as they walked from the plane, and hailed a cab. Ennis was still too petrified to speak. Jack gave the driver the address of The Department of Natural Resources and they were off.

They were greeted warmly and shown to the office where the homesteading was handled. Some time later they were shown a map and shown where the available lands was located. They studied it for a good long time before selecting a three-hundred acre place about a hundred-twenty miles northeast of Anchorage.

"Are you sure we don't want something a little closer in?" Jack asked.

"Nah. None a those has access to water. This place here is the best they got. We don't wanna have to be drillin no wells."

"What about floodin?" Jack worried.

"Check out the elevation, Jack. Our place is higher up from the river. If it should flood, it'd flood down below. Not above where we'll be."

"Okay. I know how important water is. So we file on this one then?"

"We do!" Ennis grinned.

Another thirty minutes, and and they were walking out the door, papers in hand including a map showing them how to get out to their property.

"Jesus, Jack. We got us a place!" Ennis lit a cigarette, and inhaled deeply.

"I know!" Jack lit up as well. "I still can't believe it."

"What do you say we take a look around and see if we can't find us a place to grab some lunch." Ennis suggested. "I'm starving!"

The small cafe they found had delicious food and prices to match.

"I know it's expensive, but this is a celebration. We've just become land owners!" Jack beamed.

"For sure we won't be doin much eatin out if prices are like this all over." Ennis commented as they left the restaurant. "I wonder how far it is to the Department of Game and Fish?"

Seeing two policemen on the corner talking, Jack asked them for directions. It was just two blocks down and one over. They walked it in no time, went in and applied for licenses. At first it was thought they would have to get non-resident licenses, but once they showed them their Homesteading paperwork, they were granted resident status. They inquired about tags for the coming fall season, not expecting to land any this late in the season. They were surprised when the attendant came back with a booklet for each of them containing tags for all the game available in the state.

"This is a one-time offer." She explained. "It's for new residents only. It's too late to apply for tags for this coming season, so we have this little package deal for new comers. You'll be able to hunt whatever you have your mind set on. These pamphlets here have all the rules and regulations, and tell you when and where you can hunt and fish. Study and learn them. Our state troopers are all over the place, and they're very strict. Any infraction will be met with steep fines. Be sure and apply for tags for next year in January. That's when you have the best chance of getting what you want."

"Okay, thanks!" Jack gathered everything up and they headed out.

"Oh man, we did it!" Jack chuckled as they left the building. "We're all set!"

"Yep." Ennis gave a deep sigh. "Now all we got a do is survive another airplane ride, and we're on our way."

"I know this is awful, Cowboy; but we got it done." Jack gripped the seat rests. "We're almost there and we'll _never_ have to fly again!"

"Uh huh." Ennis replied white-faced.

On the ground at last, they were euphoric! They paid the outrageous fare for parking their truck without complaint, got in, and took off for the Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park campgrounds where they bought a state park pass for their windshield allowing them free entrance to any state park in Alaska for a year. They were still giddy with excitement after dinner as they sat in their dinette looking over their pamphlets, and discussing hunting and fishing.

"It says the Sustina River has both salmon and trout." Jack announced. "That's great! I love them both."

"Me too." Ennis agreed. "Let's hope our access to the river will be somethin we can handle, and not too steep or dangerous."

"Maybe we could build us a pier or some kind a platform to fish from if that's the case." Jack offered.

"Sure enough." Ennis agreed readily. "First though, we got a concentrate on our cabin."

"Wonder how difficult it's gonna be gettin all the trees we need?" Jack sighed, tired now that the adrenalin had worn off.

"Don't know. Most every where we seen around here is covered with trees. Let's hope our place isn't out in the middle a some glacier, or too rocky and steep to build on." Ennis worried.

"Oh I don't think it will be." Jack said. "It's all been surveyed and marked off. I don't think they'd be offerin land to homesteaders that couldn't be built on."

"True." Ennis stood and stretched. "I'm ready for bed if you are. If we're gonna make it all the way into Anchorage tomorrow, we'll wanna get an early start. Sign at the gate said it was seven-hundred twenty miles."

"We don't have to make it all in one day if we get tired, or if it gets too rough a drive. So far the roads have been great. It'll be a full day's ride, sure enough, but if the scenery is anythin like we been seein, the trip should be beautiful."

"Yeah, but let's try and make it all in one day." Ennis closed the blinds, and reached for his pajamas. "I want to spend the night in that campgrounds we picked out just outside a Anchorage, so we can make the last leg a the trip all fresh and rested up."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jack said, donning his pajamas and climbing into the bunk beside Ennis.

x x x x

"You wanna buy what?" Jack was sure he'd heard wrong.

"We got our bank account set up, and our post office box; but before we head out to our place, I wanna buy some fruit trees while we're here in Anchorage." Ennis explained. "The pamphlet said that the bigger the town, the lower the prices were. So Anchorage should have about the best prices around."

"You think fruit trees can make it up here?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Some can. Says so in one a those booklets. I think we should get us some fruit trees and a whole slew a seeds to get our garden started."

"Okay. I do love fruit." Jack agreed easily enough.

"There it is." Ennis had to chuckle. He knew Jack would never disagree to anything that brought in food of any kind. "About half-way down the block on the right."

Forty-five minutes later they pulled away from the nursery with a huge box of seed packets, and six trees wrapped and tied to the top of their trailer. They got three apple trees, two pear trees and a cherry tree.

The next morning they took the George Parks Highway north, and then the first right turnoff after they passed the Sustina River.

"I guess that's as far as the pavement goes." Jack commented.

"Uh huh." Ennis' head was swiveling around trying to take in as much as he could. "Another twenty-seven miles and we'll be home."

"I'm so excited I can't hardly stand it!" Jack announced. "Oh, I hope it's nice."

"It will be, Jack. Just look around. There's trees everywhere, all over the place. And the ground ain't all that rocky. Look at that field a grass."

"It does look really good; doesn't it." Jack was figditing in his seat trying to see everything at once.

"Uh huh. And if we don't have enough trees on our land, we can scout around in these woods and see if we can find any down. The guy I was talkin to back in Juneau said we couldn't cut any on public land, but we could take any we found that were down. Even if we don't find anythin we could use for our cabin, we could probably find plenty to burn in our fireplace or stove."

"This is just beautiful!" Jack spoke as he drove. "Look at those mountains. Reminds me of Brokeback the way they dip there in between."

"Can't believe we're gonna be livin in a place this beautiful." Ennis sighed. "We almost there?"

"Another couple a miles." Jack eyed the odometer. "He said to look for a post in front with two red marks on it. That will be the beginnin of our place, and on down until the next marker that has three marks."

"There it is!" Ennis nearly jumped through the windshield when he spotted the post.

Jack slowed down to a crawl, and drove until they came to an overgrown pathway and he turned in.

"Oh man, this is beautiful! Look at all these trees!"

"I got a tell you, Bud. I never expected anything this perfect!" Ennis said as they stopped in a small clearing, and climbed out.

"There must be hundreds a trees out there!" Jack grinned.

"Yep." Ennis gazed all around, inhaling the rich pine aroma. "So what do you think a my idea a movin up here now, Jack?"

" **YeeeHawww!** " Jack yelled, grabbed Ennis up in a bear hug lifting him up off the ground.

"Come on. Let's go check out the rest a the place. I wanna go see the river." Ennis grabbed his arm as they walked on through the trees. "According to the map, it should be this way. "

"Oh wow!" Jack stood with hand on his hips as they eyed the river below. "It looks crystal clear!"

"Uh huh." Ennis nodded. "Probably comes straight from a glacier up north."

"It's gonna be a job carryin water up this hill, but it'll be worth it." Jack took in as much of the view as he could in all directions.

"We set us up that pump with a filter we bought, and we can pipe it right up to the cabin." Ennis suggested.

"Oh man! Can we do that?" Jack's eyes widened in awe.

"Sure we can. It'll take a lot a work, and first we got a get our cabin up before we can think about piping water up to it. Don't know how much we can get done before the weather turns."

"You think the river will freeze over?" Jack asked.

"Probably." Ennis nodded.

"Then we might only have water during the summer?"

"Nah. The whole thing probably won't freeze. We'll set our intake deep enough so we'll have it year round."

"And with a filter, it'll be safe to drink?" Jack asked.

"Yep. The pump we got runs on propane. We'll have to rig up somethin to hold the equipment, keep it safe from the weather."

"Let's walk some more. I wanna look at the rest a the place." Jack was as eager as a kid at Christmas.

They walked for more than an hour, back and forth across the place. They found the remains of what had been some sort of shelter.

"You think this was actually a cabin?" Jack poked around the debris.

"Looks like it. It was a pretty piss-poor job a buildin though, and they never should a built this close to the river." Ennis shook his head.

"They probably figured the closer they were to the river, the less distance they'd have to haul water."

Jack said.

"Yeah, but I bet they never figured on the bugs." Ennis swung on some buzzing insects.

"There lots a bugs around here? I figured it'd be too cold for bugs this far north." Jack gave a little shudder.

"It probably wouldn't be a problem in the winter, but come spring and summer, this close to a water source, you'll have tons a these flyin insects buzzin around. Another thing, durin the winter when it freezes over, it would be like livin right next door to an open freezer. Temperatures up here next to the river will most likely be a good twenty degrees colder than further back into the woods."

"So where are we gonna build our cabin? How about that nice meadow where all those wild flowers are?" Jack suggested.

"That's a good sized flat area all right," Ennis said as they continued walking, but I was thinkin that would be an ideal place to plant our fruit trees and our vegetable garden. I kinda like that little clearin where we parked the truck. Seems like it's about in the center a our place."

"That is nice," Jack agreed, "but it's kind a small."

"Yeah, but we can take some a those trees down and enlarge the clearin." Ennis pointed out.

"Looks like this corner a the place is useless." Jack stared at the deep, rocky ravine in front of them.

"I don't know." Ennis looked it over. "This would be a good place to dump our potty." It goes off toward the northeast, no where near the river."

"Oh good." Jack agreed. "It'll be great havin a place to dump right here on our property. I figured we'd have to plan a trip into the nearest campground when we got full."

"We got everythin we'll need, Bud. No need to head back to town for a good long time." Ennis grinned as they headed back toward their truck. "Unless you're tired a bein alone with me already?"

"Are you kiddin me!" Jack grabbed him in a hug. " **I love you, Ennis del Mar!** " Jack leaned his head back and shouted.

"Jack Twist! You cut that out!" Ennis scolded with a chuckle.

"Why? We got no neighbors. There's probably not a soul around for miles." Jack kissed him. To his surprise, Ennis grabbed him and kissed him back, hard.

"We best get on back to the truck and finish our celebration in the camper." Ennis grinned.

"Let's run!" Jack suggested.

"Nah." Ennis linked arms with him. "Let's save our energy for when we get there."

"Good idea." Jack agreed.

x x x x

"So in the morning we start on our cabin, first thing?" Jack yawned and stretched like a contented cat as he lay in the rumpled bed.

"Nah; not first thing." Ennis lit a cigarette and passed it to Jack before lighting another for himself. "First thing we plant these trees we bought."

"Oh yeah; I almost forgot about them. That shouldn't take too long though; right?"

"Depends on how hard the ground is in that field. We got six holes to dig, and the trees to plant and stake out properly. We got a do a good job, Jack. Those trees may bring us the only fruit we'll have in comin years."

"Alright. Fruit is important, and we'll do a good job of plantin. I'm just anxious to get started."

"Me too, Bud. Me too." Ennis stubbed his cigarette out, and spooned up behind Jack. "Ready for bed?"

"Mmmm." Jack ditched his cigarette, and turned the light off. "Those may well be my favorite words in the whole entire English language."

"Really?" Ennis nuzzled the back of Jack's neck. "I just got one favorite that you say a lot."

"What's that?"

"More." Ennis snuggled up closer. "I love it when you say that."

Jack gave a little chuckle. "You are so bad, Ennis del Mar! That's what I love about you."

"It is? And here all this time I thought it was my cookin that you loved." Ennis teased.

"Well, that'd have to be a close second." Jack tugged on the arm Ennis had slung around him, and pulled it tighter around himself.

x x x x

The hard work started the next morning right after breakfast. It took all morning to get their trees planted. They had lunch, and rested up a bit before starting on the cabin. With a little shovel work, they soon had the smooth flat area cleared. Pegs first on the four corners, string tied between them, and out came the post hole diggers.

" _Four feet_? You serious?" Jack questioned as Ennis marked off each spot for their foundation.

"Yep. That's why I got sixteen-foot four-by-fours." Ennis explained. "Four feet cemented into the ground, four feet above the ground to the floor, and eight foot to the roof."

"So our cabin's gonna be four foot off the ground? I thought we didn't have to worry about flooding?"

"Nah. It's in case we have a bad winter. I don't want us to get snowed in." Ennis handed him a post hole digger.

"Oh. Okay. This is your design. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Ennis grinned.

"Might as well." Jack chuckled. "With all the work ahead of us, talkin dirty will probably be the only thing we'll have the energy left to do."

Ennis grabbed him and kissed him hard. "We'll see to it that we have enough energy left for that."

Jack smiled. Here they were, standing in a clearing in the middle of the woods, getting ready to start on their cabin, and Ennis just grabbed him and kissed him! "How did I ever get so lucky!"

"You won't think you're so lucky by the time we get all these holes dug." Ennis warned with just a bit of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

By dinner time, they had a little over half the holes dug. Too tired for any more digging, they decided to spend a few hours marking, setting and staking the four-by-fours in the holes already dug. The next morning, they finished digging the holes, and filling them all in with cement they mixed up in their wheelbarrow.

Slowly the framework went up, and it was time to begin their hunt for trees of just the right size. They weren't hard to find as the majority of their three-hundred acres was covered with them.

Their chain-saw worked like a charm, and in a few days they had enough to get started. Each log was bolted into place, one after another until their floor was finished, and covered with plywood. Then it was time to get started on the fireplace base.

"These cinder blocks are for the fireplace?" Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead after they finished unloading. "I thought you were going to build the fireplace out of stones?"

"This is just the base, Bud. Remember, we're gonna be four-feet off the ground. We cement these into place up to the level of the floor, then we start with the rocks. Which reminds me – it's about time to get out and start bringin some in."

An Alaska State Trooper's car pulled in, and parked beside their truck. "Good morning, friends." The trooper called to them.

"Mornin officer." They both said with a nod.

"Is somethin wrong?" Ennis always the worrier.

"Not one single thing that I can see." The trooper said as he eyed their efforts. "I'm Trooper Ben Saunders. This is one of the areas that I patrol. I heard someone had settled in here again, and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm Jack Twist, and this here's my partner, Ennis del Mar." They all shook hands.

"Looks like you got a mighty good start on your cabin." Trooper Saunders complimented them. "I see you're using storm ties. How deep are your posts?"

"Four foot. And they're cemented in." Ennis explained.

"Good job. Looks like your place is going to be solid as a rock."

"That's what we're hopin for." Jack grinned.

"Well, I'll get on down the road, and let you get back to work. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I don't get out this way too often, but I do like to check every now and then just to make sure everything is in order."

"Can I ask you a couple questions before you go?" Ennis stopped him.

"Sure thing."

"We're about to build us a stone fireplace, and I was wonderin what the rules are here. I figured it'd be okay to use any here on our place, but what about down by the river? Our place is supposed to extend out into the middle of the stream, but I thought there might be some rules about takin stones from there?"

"You're certainly allowed to use anything that's on your land that you need. I would advise against taking a whole lot out of any one area though."

"What about when we're out on the road drivin around?" Jack asked. "If we was to come upon a place that has lots a rocks – would we be allowed to take some as long as it wasn't on someone's property?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you just took a few – like maybe a pail full. Just don't leave any big noticeable gapping holes." The trooper advised.

"What about trees?" Ennis asked. "Is there any where around here where people might want to get rid a some a their trees?"

"Now that I don't know." The trooper admitted. "You might advertise in the local paper, or put up notices. There are several places around that have bulletin boards where locals advertise."

"We were told we couldn't cut any on public land, but it would be okay to go on public land and pick up any that had fallen. Is that right?" Ennis asked.

"Absolutely. There is always a good supply of firewood around for the taking. I doubt you'll find much on the ground that's suitable for building though."

"All right." Ennis nodded. "That's what we needed to know."

"Anything else?" Trooper Saunders asked.

"One more thing. We were wonderin – how close is our nearest neighbor? In what direction?" Jack asked.

"Now that would be the Pringles, about twenty-five, thirty miles northwest of you. They're not exactly the neighborly type though. I've been stopping by to check on them now for a good eight or ten years and they still keep a gun in hand all the while I'm there, which isn't ever more than five minutes. They're a couple a bear hunters. Gone most of the time. I doubt they'd be much help if you were to go to them."

"Nah," Ennis shook his head. "We need anythin, we'll just head on down to Anchorage. We're gonna do a little target shootin, and we wanted to make sure there wasn't nobody close enough that we had to worry about hittin."

"You got no worries there. Just don't be shooting towards the highway. And you do know the rules about shooting game out of season; don't you?"

"We do." Jack assured him. "We won't be doin none a that. I just need to sharpen up a little."

"You boys hunters?"

"Yes sir." Ennis nodded.

"You know about the Hennessey's then?" Trooper Saunders asked.

"No; we haven't met anyone yet. Are they neighbors?" Jack asked.

"No, Sean Hennessey is a butcher in Anchorage; his brother Frankie works right next door and runs a taxidermy. You go see them. Sean will butcher, package, and quick freeze your kill for free, in exchange for the head and hide; which, of course, goes to his brother. They'll buy your excess meat, or trade for other meats, or give you trading coupons. They got all kinds a deals going with hunters providing your kill is legally tagged, and passes inspection."

"That's somethin we'll definitely be lookin into." Jack said as he and Ennis backed away from the Troopers car. "Thanks for stoppin by."

"See you next time!" Trooper Saunders gave them a smile, a wave, and headed off.

"Why'd you ask about more trees? You don't think we have enough on our place to do the job?" Jack wondered.

"The reason I asked that was because with all these trees around all the way back to Anchorage, a storm might take some down. If that was to happen, we might could get some trees good enough to use." Ennis explained. "We got enough to finish for now, but this is just phase one of our cabin. We'll be addin on soon as we can."

"Okay. Makes sense I s'pose. And a good storm usually does take some down." Jack agreed, and they went back to work.

x x x x

Little by little, their cabin began to take shape. A few more rows of stones on their fireplace, a few more rows of logs for the sides or roof, installation of the doors and windows, and before they knew it, two months had passed, and they were finished.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it's finished!" Jack gazed around the cabin from their stone fireplace on the left to their wood burning cook stove on the right. Their only furniture their two lawn chairs sat in front of the fireplace, their small folding camp table sat in the middle of the room, and next to the stove sat double washtubs mounted on a stand that they'd brought with them from Riverton. "I'm glad we went ahead and got this indoor/outdoor carpet. It's going to make the sleepin bags a lot more comfortable. I guess we use the bathroom in the camper?"

"Yeah, Bud. At least for now. We'll add a bedroom and bathroom on across the back soon as we can. But that probably won't be until next spring. This will get us through winter."

"So we can move in now?" Jack grinned.

"If you want to." Ennis shrugged like it wasn't a big deal; but his heart raced at the thought that they were ready to move into their very own cabin – one that they built themselves. "All we got left to do now is get into town, and pick up the PVC we need for the water line. Once we get that water line in, the first phase of our cabin will be finished. Then we concentrate on gatherin as much firewood as we possibly can."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack gave him a hug.

x x x x

July 1984

It was the first time back into Anchorage since they had arrived.

"And you're sure it will be fit to drink?" Jack asked as they drove. "Won't we have to boil it first?"

"The pump we got has a filter with it. That water will be completely safe to drink, and as fine tastin as any city water. Better, probably." Ennis assured him.

"And all we have to do is set it up somewhere down by the river's edge?"

"I'll knock together a little stand, and we'll set it up in the trees close by the river. It'll be high enough so that it, and the small propane tank we got for it, will be above snow level and protected from he weather. All we'll need to do is to make sure to keep an eye on the propane to make sure it don't run out. I can't imagine it would use very much as it will only be runnin when we turn a faucet on. The rest a the time it'll be off."

"I just hope it works. It'll be great not havin to haul water all the time."

"It'll work, Jack. I promise you." Ennis grinned.

Once again in Anchorage, they hit the Home Depot, and bought the PVC and fittings they needed for their water line; then set out to find Hennessey's Butcher Shop to see if that trading, the trooper had told them about, was something that they could get in on.

"Top a the mornin to you, cowboys!" Sean Hennessey greeted his two new customers in his friendly Irish brogue. "I'm guessing you'd be the two lads who settled up north of the Sustina. Am I right?"

"That's right." Jack reached out to shake hands. "I'm Jack Twist, and this here is Ennis del Mar."

"Howdy." Ennis greeted him with a firm handshake. "We come to find out about this tradin we heard about from Trooper Saunders, and how we can get in on it."

"It's all right up there on the wall." Hennessey pointed to a hand-painted sign up on the wall behind one of the meat display cases. "Don't leave. I wanna talk to you more after I take care of this customer."

Jack and Ennis turned to read the sign:

WE BUY OR TRADE GAME MEAT

#1. Must be legally tagged by a licensed hunter.

#2. Must pass U.S. regulated Inspection.

#3. Must be skinned, gutted, and quartered.

#4. Will butcher and quick-freeze in trade for acceptable head and hide.

#5. Will trade pound for pound for any other meat we carry.

#6. Will purchase meat for $2.00 per pound.

#7. Local trade coupons available/accepted.

"I guess it's true!" Jack commented.

"Yeah, looks like it." Ennis pointed to a smaller sign that read:

HENNESSEY TAXIDERMY

Mounting Services

Will buy or trade for head and hides.

Local trade coupons available/accepted.

"Now then, gentlemen, my niece is back and can take care of customers. How about we step into the back, and have us a cup of coffee and a chat." Hennessey gestured toward the back, through some swinging doors.

Ennis and Jack gave each other a 'why not' shrug, and followed Hennessey back into a sitting room with a large round table in the center of the room.

"Have a seat, boys." Hennessey said as he poured three steaming cups of coffee and joined them.

"Now then, first of all, I imagine you're wondering how I knew who you were, so I'll tell you. Trooper Saunders is a friend of mine. He told me that two cowboys had taken over the Walker place, that you were hunters, and that he told you to come see me."

"Trooper Saunders is the one told us about you, and this tradin and coupon business. They don't have nothin like that back in Wyomin." Ennis said after sipping his coffee.

"Well, it's not wide spread yet, but we're working on it." Hennessey grinned as he dumped several packets of sugar into his coffee.

"So what exactly is the deal with the coupons? How to you get them, and what are they good for?" Jack asked.

"Around here, meat is currency for a lot of folks. Now no one wants to be carrying it around trying to trade it, so we came up with the coupons. The coupons are, right now, only usable at four businesses in town; my butcher shop, my brother Frankie's taxidermy, Swensen's Dairy, and my favorite place of all called The Yellow House.

"It's a big old Victorian house right on the corner of Central Avenue and Indian School Road. It's run by three very independent widow ladies. They got families in the lower forty-eight that ships them all kinds of produce, and they can it, and sell it. They've got a lot more than just canned fruits and vegetables. They've got all different kinds of soups, and stews, jams and jellies, pickles, apple cider, and the best spaghetti sauce you ever tasted. It's so good, my wife quit making home made. You just can't beat their stuff. Everything they have is delicious."

"And they accept these trading coupons?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, they do." Hennessey confirmed. "Those four are the only businesses that accept the coupons, but we have some individuals who do as well. There's a mechanic that takes them. He's got a full time job though so if you need anything done you might have to wait a while until he gets time to get to you. He does real fine work and his prices are fair. And there a couple of ladies who do some sewing, alterations and mending. They accept the coupons. None of the larger businesses do though; not Walmart, or Home Depot, or any of the hotels or restaurants."

"So do you have lots of hunters workin for you?" Jack asked.

"Not a lot; no. Most hunters that come in just want their mean butchered and quick frozen. A couple of fellows like you could make a livin if you're any kind of shot. You two any good?"

"He's excellent." Jack pointed a thumb at Ennis before adding, "I'm fair."

"You ever hunt in Alaska before?" Hennessey leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar.

"No sir." Ennis shook his head. "We got some maps, and some information about what's available and where, when we applied for our licenses in Juneau."

"So you're completely new to Alaska then? You didn't, by any chance, get one of those 'Welcome To Alaska' hunting packages that has all those tags; did you?"

"Yeah, we sure did; but we don't hunt most a those." Ennis said.

"Hot damn!" Hennessey jumped up. "I gotta make a quick phone call. Don't leave!"

"What do you think?" Jack leaned over and asked Ennis.

"I don't know. I never heard a nothin like this tradin thing before, but we got the tags – and if we can get these coupons, or cash money for some a those animals... we might as well use 'em."

"That's what I was thinkin. We don't have a freezer, but if we could cash in those coupons, maybe one a week, we should have enough room in the camper refrigerator to keep stuff from goin bad."

"I been thinkin, Bud." Ennis lit a cigarette. "If we could come up with some cash money, we could get us one a those freezers that run on propane."

"Like the refrigerator we got in the camper! That'd be great!" Jack got all excited. "I wonder how much propane they'd use though?"

"I don't know. But if huntin could generate us some cash, we could come up with one a those bigger propane tanks." Ennis suggested.

"With a bigger tank, we could get both a refrigerator and a freezer!" Jack's eyes got bigger as he talked.

"Let's don't make too many plans just yet." Ennis slowed everything down. "We don't know how hard it's going to be to hunt some a that game."

"True." Jack agreed. "But if it can be done, I'm sure the two of us could figure out how to do it."

"I'm back!" Hennessey took his seat again. "I just had to call some people I want you to meet." He stopped talking long enough to relight his cigar. "Those tags they gave you – what are your plans for the ones you aren't going to use?"

"We don't have none." Ennis replied. "We was told you can't sell 'em."

"That's right. You can't sell them; but you can sure as hell trade for them!" Hennessey said.

"Trade?" Ennis and Jack both asked as the same time.

"Right you are, laddies. And some of them are worth their weight in gold!"

"You kidding?" Jack was stunned.

"No; I wouldn't do that about something this important. It's all legal and proper to trade tags. There are some forms you have to fill out, transferring ownership of the tags, but we have access to them, and it's easy as pie. Do you happen to remember if you got a tag for musk ox?"

"I don't remember; I just know there were a lot more than I expected we'd be huntin for." Ennis turned to Jack, "Do you remember what was in your packet?"

"His packet?" Hennessey nearly jumped out of his chair again. "You mean you got two packets?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "They give us each one; but I don't remember if there was one in there for a musk ox or not. Is that something pretty valuable?"

"Musk ox hide is even more valuable than bear, and a decent bear hide will net you in the neighborhood of two to three thousand dollars!"

Ennis and Jack both sat and stared at Hennessey, their jaws dropped!

"You boys get bear tags? You ever hunt bear before?" Hennessey looked from one to the other.

"Yeah," Ennis recovered first. "We each got a brown bear and a black bear tag. We ain't never done no bear huntin though. You sure you got that figure right about a bear hide?"

"Positive. That's what my brother pays for them, and he has a waiting list of buyers wanting them!"

"Jeez!" Was all Jack could get out. "And we got tags for four of 'em."

"I figured with that welcome package you'd have a couple, but four of them! Wow! That's why I called my cousin Glen. He's hunted everything there is to hunt, and you don't want to be going out alone your first time in Alaska. It's always best, at least up here in Alaska, to hunt in a group. My cousins had a great group of six that hunted together, but they lost two last year. A couple of brothers. They had to go back to Kansas. Their daddy passed and they had to go back to the farm and look after their momma and sisters. So now my cousins are two short. I think the two of you would work out just perfectly!"

"We ain't never hunted in no group." Ennis shook his head. This was the first damper that had been put on things. He didn't want to get tangled up with a bunch of guys he didn't know.

"You'll like these guys. They're good guys, and they stick to business. Glen Conner, he's a lawyer; Jordie Ryan is a cop, Tom Hughes is manager over at Home Depot, and his brother Sam is a State Trooper. They don't drink while they're hunting, and they know their business. You should go out with them, at least a few times. They can show you where all the best places are to hunt, and the places to stay away from."

"That's a good point." Jack agreed.

"So what's going on?" A tall thin guy in a suit and tie, mid forties; came into the room, poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat.

"Glen, this is Ennis del Mar and Jack Twist." The men shook hands. "Lads, this is my cousin Glen Conner." Back to Glen again, Hennessey explained about the guys being new to Alaska, and the fact that they had two welcome packets with tags, and they might be interested in trading some of what they wouldn't be using.

"Did you call Henry?" Glen asked Hennessey.

"I did. He's supposedly still in town. They're trying to track him down for me."

"Okay, good." Glen eyed the two men in front of him. "Where have you hunted?"

"Wyomin." Ennis explained. "The Big Horns, Yellowstone, the Rockies."

"What do you hunt?"

"Elk, mostly." Jack answered this time.

"You ever hunt bear or moose?" Glen asked.

"Nope." Ennis answered for both of them. "Don't care for the taste of neither of 'em, and we don't hunt just for trophies."

"They got _four_ bear tags between 'em, Glen. Two for brownies and two for blackies." Hennessey added.

"Four!" Glen drummed his fingers on the table. "You'll never get that lucky again! Did Sean here explain to you about trading and coupons?"

"Yeah." Ennis and Jack both nodded.

"You got any objections against hunting for coupons or cash money?" Glen asked.

Ennis and Jack looked at one another. "What happens to the meat? We won't kill no animal just for it's fur."

"Neither would we. That's why I asked about Henry. Sean, did you tell them about Henry?"

"Didn't get around to it. I got so excited when I heard they got the full packet of tags that I called you right away."

"Who's Henry and what's he got to do with all a this?" Ennis asked.

"Henry is a native of Alaska belonging to the Aleut people. He has a family group of about fifty or sixty people. Above all else, they love bear meat! Their second favorite meat is moose." Glen explained.

"So he'd be willin to buy the bear or moose meat?" Ennis asked.

"Not 'buy', but trade for." Hennessey got back into the conversation. "Henry's family originated up north, just short of the Arctic Circle. They own thousands of acres up there."

"What good would all that land be up where it's frozen most a the time?" Jack asked.

"Timber!" Glen and Hennessey both said.

"Henry's family split apart, a hundred or so years ago; half of it stay up in the timberland, and half of it moved down to Bethel, and started a fishing business. They have a huge place down there where they ship their fish all over the world. Part of their group do the fishing, and part do the processing." Glen explained. "Henry and his immediate family don't care for the fishing business or the lumber business, so they act as intermediaries, and travel constantly back and forth between the two groups. Anchorage is one of his main stops, and this butcher shop gets a lot of business from him."

"So what would that have to do with us?" Ennis asked.

"You need any lumber? Any fish for your freezer? Firewood?" Glen asked. "Henry would much prefer to trade for meat, but he will pay cash money for it at the going rate."

"So if we took a bear..." Ennis started but was interrupted.

"You cowboys hunt bear?" The voice came from behind them, and Ennis and Jack both turned around.

A short, stocky, dark skinned man walked in, helped himself to a cup of coffee, and took a seat at the table. "What's goin on Henny?"

"This is Jack Twist and Ennis del Mar. They just moved in up here, and they're hunters out of Wyoming." Hennessey explained before turning to Jack and Ennis and saying, "This is Henry."

"The cowboys got the Walker place." Henry said as he stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other in surprise. "How'd you know that?" Jack asked.

"I know things." Was all Henry said as he stared into his coffee cup. "You hunt bear?"

"We haven't yet." Ennis said.

"They don't care for bear or moose meat, and they don't hunt for hides." Glen explained. "We were just telling them that you might be interested in trading for the meat, or purchasing it."

"You got tags? They're hard to come by." Henry brooded.

"We do." Ennis said.

"How much meat would you be interested in?" Jack asked. "We got four tags."

"Four?" Henry mumbled something in his native language.

"They each got one of those welcome packets, Henry. And thought maybe they'd trade off some of the tags they won't be using. You think you might be interested?" Hennessey asked.

"What you hunt for deer? Deer's easiest. There's more of 'em, and they're not too smart." Henry offered.

"We planned on goin for deer, caribou, and elk. But we might decide to try for bear and moose since we got the tags, and found out we might could sell or trade the meat." Ennis said.

"I'll take all the bear and moose meat you can get." Henry said, looking up at them for the first time.

"I got big family. Big family. They all like the bear and moose. You like fish? We got lots a fish."

"You have timber – we're building a cabin." Ennis said. "We got one room up, but we're wanting to add four more rooms. We need lots of logs, about six inches in diameter; nice and straight."

"You bring me one bear or one moose, and I'll give you all the timber you need to finish your cabin. You bring me two animals, and I'll give you all the firewood you'll need for a year." Henry offered.

"You got a deal." Jack agreed eagerly.

"What about the hides? You need them too?" Ennis asked, not as eager as Jack to seal the deal until he was sure of all the details.

"Nope. You keep hides. We just want the meat quartered and inspected. We do the butchering." Henry said as he got up from the table, carried his cup to the sink, and rinsed it out. "Henny, you call me when they bring something in. I'll pick it up." He then said to Jack and Ennis, "You get meat to Henny. Soon as Henny call me, you'll get timber." With that, he walked out.

"So when are you planning on going hunting?" Glen asked. "You wouldn't be interested in joining our group; would you?"

"We never hunted in a group before." Ennis admitted. "How do you decide who gets first shot, or do you all start shootin at once, and hope someone hits somethin?"

"How do you do it when the two of you go hunting?" Glen asked, amused by the question.

"We take turns." Jack said.

"That's the same thing we do." Glen explained. "If there's a herd, we each pick out an animal and try and time it so that we all shoot at the same time. If there's only one animal, we either take turns, or if someone hasn't gotten one yet, we let him take the first shot, and one of us will shoot backup in case he misses, or one shot doesn't take the animal down."

"That seems fair." Ennis said.

"The best part of hunting in a group is that there's a lot of eyes looking in all directions so nothing catches you off guard. Plus the fact, that when you do take something, there's a bunch of guys to help lug it all back to camp."

"That was always the best part as far as I was concerned." Hennessey said. "I never minded the skinning, gutting, or quartering. What I hated was lugging it all back to camp. It wasn't until we all started hunting in groups that it really became enjoyable. I sure do miss it."

"You don't hunt no more?" Jack asked.

"Nah. I'm sixty seven last birthday. I gave it up when I hit sixty. I had to. I promised my wife." Hennessey gave a regretful little shrug.

"You don't need to be out there traipsing around in the cold with your arthritis, Sean." Glen chided.

"I know, I know. I just miss it though."

"Well none of us have bear tags, but we do have a couple of elk tags. We're planning a trip first day the season opens. That'd be two weeks from today. You're more than welcome to join us. We're a pretty tame group. Not a rowdy in the bunch." Glen offered. A quick glance at his watch and he stood. "I've got to get back to work." He started for the door and stopped. "If you do decide to come with us, Let Sean know. And bring along your bear gun. Sometimes we do run into one while we're out. And don't forget to bring along your licenses, tags, and harvest tickets." With that, he was gone.

"So what do you think?" Hennessey asked them.

"I think you gave us a lot to think about." Ennis said as he and Jack both stood up. "Right now, we got us a water line to put in for our cabin. If we can get that finished up in the next two weeks, we might just take 'em up on his offer to join his hunt."

The ride back to the cabin was full of excited chatter. "I know there's a lot of digging involved, but it shouldn't take us two weeks to put the water line in; should it?" Jack asked.

"It's all gonna depend on the weather, Bud. If the rain doesn't bother us too much, we ought to be able to get it done in time. But we can't be diggin in the rain."

"If we could get a bear, we'd have enough timber to finish our cabin, and the hide would bring in enough cash to maybe get us a freezer and propane tank!" Jack reasoned.

"Yep. I'm hopin for an elk or two. That'd give us enough meat, and coupons for some a that home canned stuff Hennessey was talkin about. That'd get us through the winter for sure." Ennis said.

"I wonder if we got one a those musk ox tags. You think Hennessey was serious about it being that valuable?" Jack questioned as he drove.

"Don't know. I don't see how it could be more valuable than bears, but he knows a lot more about this Alaska huntin than we do."

"What the hell is a musk ox, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. I never heard a one. I heard a oxen – maybe it's that kinda thing." Ennis said.

"What are we gonna do about a bear gun?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. If we get a chance to go on this trip, we'll ask Hennessey. Maybe he'll know of someplace where we can get one cheap, or maybe even in trade for some meat." Ennis suggested.

"I get the feeling that Hennessey knows pretty much everythin that goes on in town." Jack grinned.

"He does seem to have a lot of connections." Ennis agreed. "It would really be great if we could get the trees we need to finish the cabin."

"Well if we go hunting with Glen and his friends, we can pump them for information as to where the best places are to find moose." Jack suggested. "With two moose, we'd have all the timber we'd need, plus all the firewood we'd need for a year. That'd be great! We wouldn't have to worry about chopping

none, and we can concentrate on huntin."

"One thing for sure, Bud; we'll never get this many tags in one year again. So I think we ought to use up all we can, and trade the others off. Maybe we'll even be able to finish our cabin, and have some left over to bank."

"We could use some furniture too." Jack added. "Nothin fancy. Just a couch, and a real table and chairs to eat on, and a bed."

"We only been here a two months, Bud. We'll get all a them things, but it might take us some time. Right now, we're gonna have to make do with our sleepin bags, and camp furniture."

"That's all right with me."

CHAPTER THREE

August 1 – 5, 1984 (1st Elk hunt)

"So where exactly are we, Jordie?" Ennis asked as they sat around camp after dinner.

"Come on inside. I'll show you on the map." Jordie gave a nod and led the way inside his camper.

"Now this is a .357 magnum." Glen was saying as he showed his hand gun to Jack. "I carry this in case we run into a bear unexpectedly, and I don't have my bear gun with me. They're extremely effective up close."

Jack looked the gun over, and handed it back to him. "For sure, we need to get us somethin like this if we're gonna hunt bear. I'll need to do some target practice with one. I've never used a hand gun before."

"There's nothing to it, Jack. The safety's right here, you just flick it off with your thumb, and you're ready to pull the trigger."

Jack turned away for a moment to light a cigarette, and was startled by a strange noise. He turned back just in time to see a huge bear dragging Glen off. It's huge fury arm was wrapped around Glen's head, covering his face, making it impossible for him to scream.

"GLEN!" Jack screamed, dashed after them, and grabbed onto the bear's free arm.

Ennis and Jordie heard the commotion, and came running out to see the bear backing away, clinging to Glen in one arm, while it struggled to shake Jack off it's other arm.

"JACK!" Ennis screamed and ran after them.

Jack fumbled for a moment before managing to get Glen's gun loose from his holster. The bear was thrashing around, and growling with mouth wide open. Jack finally got the gun out with his free hand, held it against the bear's neck, and pulled the trigger. Click. Nothing happened. He remembered about the safety, flicked it off and tried again, this time sticking the gun barrel right into the bear's open mouth. The gun went off this time, and flew out of Jack's hand, but it had done its work. The bear stumbled backward a few steps and fell, taking Jack and Glen down with it.

They had no sooner hit the ground when Ennis and Jordie were there pulling Jack and Glen free.

Glen was gasping for breath. The bear's arm had been across his mouth and nose making it impossible to breathe. "Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" He kept repeating as they took several steps back away from the dead animal.

Ennis clung to Jack's arm, "Are you all right? Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

The gun shot brought Tom and Sam, the Hughes brothers, out of their camper on the run.

Glen finally got his senses about him and went to Jack, threw his arms around him saying, "You saved my life! I'd a been a goner for sure if you hadn't been there!"

"Oh... I dropped your gun. I don't know where it is." Jack was as flustered as everyone else, and didn't know what to say.

Later in their camper...

"Jack, what were you thinkin? You could a been killed!" Ennis was chastising him.

"I wasn't thinkin nothin, Cowboy. I just looked up and saw it was carryin Glen away, and grabbed on to it. I didn't have time to think. I just wanted to get Glen loose." Jack sat at their dinette trying to calm Ennis down.

"Jesus!" Ennis teared up as he clasped Jack's arm. "I never been so scared in all my life!"

"Well it's all over with." Jack nodded. "Could we go to bed now. I'm really tired."

x x x x

"You got what?" Hennessey gaped at them.

"I got a elk, and Jack got a bear." Ennis repeated himself as they stood outside the butcher shop.

"And we got two elk." Glen announced proudly as they gathered in the parking lot. "Jordie got one, and Tom got the other."

"Well come on in here. I got the coffee going." Hennessey opened the door wide, and they all headed for the back room.

"I called Henry, and he'll be here shortly. Hennessey poured everyone a cup of coffee as they sat around the table in the back room. "The inspector is already here. He was just finishing up some venison so he can get right to work on yours.

Glen and Jordie took over relating the tale of their hunting adventure to wide-eyed Sean and Frank Hennessey.

"Holy Mary mother of God!" Hennessey exclaimed, and made the sign of the cross, before jumping up and giving Jack a hug nearly knocking him out of his chair in the process.

"You got bear?" Henry joined the jubilant group, poured himself a cup of coffee, and dragged another chair over to the table.

"They got the biggest feckin bear you've ever seen!" Hennessey assured him. The inspector's going over it right now, but from the look a that hide, I'm thinking it's gonna be a ten footer at least."

"Good. Good." Henry eyed Jack and Ennis. "Who got it? Twister or Delmer?"

"Jack did." Ennis jerked a thumb toward Jack.

"Ahh, Twister." Henry shook his head as if he knew the answer all the time. "That bear – he must not a knowed you was a cowboy."

Hennessey's niece Kelley came in a short time later with the inspector's report. All the meat they brought in passed.

Hennessey scanned the documents Kelley handed him, and let out a whistle. Twelve-hundred-sixty-three pounds of bear meat! And three-hundred-eighty-five pounds of elk meat for Jack and Ennis." He announced before reading off the amounts for the other two that Tom and Jordie had brought in.

Everyone was thrilled with their take.

"Twelve-hundred-sixty-three." Henry mumbled as he carried his cup to the sink. "I bring wood one week, two week." Henry said, and headed for the door.

"Henry, wait!" Hennessey stopped him. "Ennis and Jack have something to trade I'm sure you'll be interested in hearing about."

"You got moose?" Henry came back to stand next to the table.

"No." Jack answered. "Not yet."

"They got something even better." Hennessey grinned.

"We got musk ox and wolf/wolverine tags." Ennis said. "You interested?"

Henry froze where he stood, and stared at them. "You got musk ox tag?"

"Two of 'em." Jack raised two fingers. "And two wolf/wolverine tags. Interested?"

Henry turned away and went for the phone where he proceeded to make several phone calls.

Frank Hennessey's assistant from the taxidermy shop next door came, and informed him that the bear hide measured, nine foot-ten and a half inches.

"Hot damn!" Hennessey slammed a hand on the table top.

"What exactly does that mean for us?" Ennis wanted to know.

Frank grinned at him. "What that means for you is three-thousand, seven-hundred, and fifty dollars."

"You kiddin?" Jack and Ennis both gaped at him.

"I never kid about money, lads. Never!" Frank assured him. "They'll have your check made out shortly."

"So what about your elk?" Hennessey asked them. "How do you want it? Meat, coupons, cash, or a mixture of all three?"

"Oh... uh..." Jack and Ennis looked at each other and shrugged. "Coupons, I guess." Ennis said. "We don't have us a freezer yet."

"Then coupons it shall be." Hennessey moved from the table over to a desk in the corner of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a small folder with coupons inside.

Frank Hennessey's assistant came in with a check and handed it to Frank to sign.

"Not bad for your first hunting trip; eh?" Hennessey handed the check to Jack.

"Not bad at all!" Jack and Ennis both agreed.

Henry rejoined them, again standing at the edge of the table. "Forty-five for tag. Deal?"

"Forty-five what, Henry." Glen questioned with a grin. "Be more specific. Forty-five pieces of wood? Forty-five sticks of gum? Forty-five of your cousins? You can't expect them to agree to anything until you make yourself completely clear."

Ennis was grateful for Glen's intervention. He had no idea what Henry meant by 'forty-five'.

Henry gave Glen a sour look, and repeated his offer. "Forty-five-hundred coupons each musk ox tag."

Jack was about to explode, he was so excited. Ennis put a hand on Jack's arm to calm him, and asked Henry, "What about the two wolf/wolverine tags?"

Henry shook his head. "You need bear gun?"

"We do!" Ennis hesitated only a heart-beat. "It's in good working condition?"

"I get. You look." Henry left the room, and came back a few minutes later carrying a long metal case, placing it on the table in front of Ennis who opened it eagerly.

"We have a deal!" Ennis said after looking the gun over carefully. It was old, true enough, but it had been taken excellent care of it was easy to see.

Henry reached inside his shirt and brought out a money belt. He counted out ninety, one-hundred dollar bills, and handed them to Hennessey who took the cash over to his desk, and came back with a double fist full of coupons for Henry.

Henry counted them out carefully making two stacks. "Forms?" He asked.

Hennessey placed the forms in front of Glen who filled them out once Ennis gave him the four tags.

Glen handed the forms to Jack and Ennis to sign and then turned them, along with the tags, over to Henry.

Henry shoved them in his money belt before replacing it securely around his waist. "I go now." He said, and left.

"Now; if you'd like to cash in that pile of coupons, I can give you cash or a check." Hennessey offered.

"You sure this is legal?" Ennis feared this was just too good to be true.

"It's completely legal and we already have a precedence set for it where the court ruled that 'selling' was 'legally exchanging something for cash'. Exchanging something for anything other than cash, was considered to be 'trading'. And trading is not illegal." Glen explained.

"I guess it's okay then." Ennis looked to Jack and got a nod in agreement. "We're headed to the bank right now, so I guess either would be find.

"You'd be doing me a favor by taking the cash." Hennessey said. "It'd be saving me a trip to the bank."

"All right." Ennis shrugged, and handed over the double stack of coupons.

When it came time to say their goodbyes out in the parking lot, Glen gave Jack another hug. "I'm supposed to be really good with words, being a lawyer; but I sure don't have any to tell you how grateful I am for what you did for me. I can promise you this though, you'll get free legal service from me for as long as I'm in practice! That's a solid promise!"

"Oh, that's okay, Glen. You'd a done the same thing for me, I'm sure." Jack mumbled, anxious to be away.

"Next trip is in on the twelfth; one week. Don't forget." Jordie called to them as they climbed into their truck, and waved goodbye.

They drove directly to the bank, and made their deposit. Back in the truck again, they each lit a cigarette.

"With all this money we just made – you think we might splurge on a burger?" Jack suggested.

"I think a little splurge would be just fine." Ennis agreed. "We've earned a little celebration."

"Yes!" Jack headed the truck to McDonald's where they devoured their burgers and fries sitting at their dinette in the camper.

"So what are we gonna do with all that money?" Jack slurped up the dregs of his Coca Cola.

Ennis sat staring at the deposit slip. Nine thousand dollars deposited into their account!

"First of all, we gotta hit that campground and get our laundry goin." Ennis said. "Then we sit down with a pencil and figure out what we need that's most expensive. With a bundle a cash this big, we need to think a the big things we need first."

"All right." Jack agreed. "Let's go."

They headed to the campground just north of Anchorage. "We ought to get us a freezer." Jack suggested as they drove. "And maybe a refrigerator."

"I was talkin with Tom about getting a propane tank. One a those big ones." Ennis mentioned later as they waited for their washing in the campground machines. "He says there's a company in town that leases 'em. They come out and install the tank for free, and in exchange, you agree to buy your propane from them. If you don't use a certain amount of propane, you'll have to pay a yearly rental fee, but it ain't but a hundred or so. I think that'd be our best bet. We get 'em to come out and set one up for us, get one filled, and we can get all the propane appliances we want."

"Oh, that would be great! I wonder if they have a propane washer and dryer?" Jack wondered.

"They do." Ennis told him. "They also have propane hot water heaters. That's what I want. No more havin to heat water on the stove to do laundry or wash up."

"Man... You think we could get a bathroom up before the weather turns?" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"We got the money now, so I'm thinkin we ought to try and get the foundation in for the next section we want to build. That has to be done before it freezes or the cement for the four-by-fours won't set up right."

"Oh wow! That would be great!" Jack enthused. "Let's go back to Anchorage when the laundry is done and get what we need for the foundation."

"That's what I was thinkin. We can get the phone number for the propane company from Tom, and give them a call." Ennis grinned at Jack's enthusiasm. "Let's grab a quick shower once our clothes are in the dryer, then we can head back to Anchorage and Home Depot."

"You got it figured out what all we'll need?" Jack asked.

"More or less." Ennis grinned. "It won't take but a few minutes to work up the figures. I can do that while you drive us back."

"Looks like the washing machines have stopped. Let's go!"

x x x x

It was dusk by the time they arrived home, their trailer loaded down with enough supplies to complete the foundation for the next section of their cabin; a bedroom and bathroom across the back.

"How much you think we can get done before it's time to go huntin again?" Jack asked.

"I'm hopin we can get the foundation up, and maybe some a the framin." Ennis replied. "If we can get a few good days without no rain, we can get the holes dug, and a good start on everythin. I just hope Henry comes through with the timber he owes us."

"I'm sure he will. He's seemed pretty reliable to me." Jack liked the little man. "I'm ready to turn in if you are."

"I'm ready." Ennis agreed. "We need to get an early start in the mornin."

x x x x

August 12 – 17, 1984 (2nd elk hunt)

They were blessed with a solid week with no rain. They were able to get all their holes dug and the four-by-fours cemented in, and the framing up, before it was time to meet their friends in Anchorage and take off for another elk hunt.

They were in a different area this time, and it took them five days of being rained on before they managed to find the herd. Jack, Glen, and Sam each got one. The elk hunting was finished for the group for this season. No bears were sighted on this trip, and they were just as glad. Ennis hadn't had time to practice with his new gun yet, but had carried it along just in case. He was happy he didn't have to use it.

Jack's elk brought them three-hundred and fifty more coupons before they headed on home.

"Oh my God!" Jack exclaimed as they drove into their clearing to find stacks and stacks of timber packed into every spare inch of ground, and a mountain of firewood that went far back into the woods.

"I guess Henry came through!" Ennis said as they surveyed more wood than they dreamed of.

"I'll say!" Jack agreed. "Tomorrow we can get started on our bathroom?"

"Yep. Bathroom and bedroom." Ennis agreed. "Looks like we won't have to worry none about cuttin firewood for a while."

"Are you kiddin me?" Jack grinned. "This should be enough to last us a couple a years!"

"Oh I don't know about that. With both our fireplace and our stove goin this winter, that stack will melt away pretty fast."

"Let's eat." Jack suggested. "I'm starvin."

"When are you _not_ starvin, Jack Twist?" Ennis teased.

"Umm... when you're feedin me... um... dessert." Jack linked arms with him as they headed for the cabin. "That's when I'm _really, really_ satisfied, and food is the farthest thing from my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Ennis unlocked the door and they went in. "Well, how would you feel about a little dessert first tonight? Then we can get dinner goin."

"I love the way you think, Cowboy!" Jack lit the candles on the mantel while Ennis opened out their sleeping bags.

"It warm enough in here, or do you want me to get a fire goin first?" Ennis tossed his jacket over the back of a lawn chair.

"You already got a fire goin right here." Jack unbuckled his belt. "Wanna see?"

"I wanna see, touch, taste, and fuck. In that order." Every word was punctuated with a kiss while hands roamed over one another. The sweet familiar touch that brought their bodies alive with desire that only the other could satisfy.

x x x x

"Ohhhh..." Jack rolled over and stretched like a lazy cat. "Can we just stay right here on this spot for the rest of our lives? I really don't want to get up from here... ever."

"Oh yeah?" Ennis chuckled and ran his stubbly chin over Jack's ear.

"Owww, owww, oww."

"That hurt?" Ennis covered the ear with little kisses and licks. "I'm gonna have to get up and shave, or you'll end up with whisker burn all over your body."

"It might be worth it if you keep that up." Jack snuggled in closer.

"I thought you were hungry. We talked about fryin up that chicken we bought. You change your mind?"

"Can we do it tomorrow night?" Jack pleaded.

"Sure we can." Ennis gave him one final kiss before climbing out of the sleeping bag, and slipping his jeans on. "We can just open some cans for dinner. We still got lots a those canned goods we brought from Wyomin."

"Any more a that Dinty Moore stew? That's really good." Jack finally crawled out from the covers, and donned his jeans as well.

"I think there are." Ennis shoved cans around on the shelves he'd built into the walls until he found what he was looking for.

Jack got a fire going while Ennis fixed dinner. "It's gonna be so great havin a bathroom and a bedroom with an actual bed to sleep in. We do have plans in the budget for a bed, don't we?"

"We do." Ennis agreed. "Most definitely. We'll have a bed and a chest to put our clothes in, and a toilet and a bathtub, and a sink to shave and brush our teeth. We're gonna have all them things, Jack. Just as soon as we can get 'em."

"So we're huntin caribou next or deer?" Jack helped set the table.

"Glen says caribou, but only two a them have caribou tags; all four have deer tags. So he says we'll go huntin for caribou, but if we find deer along the way, we'll take what we can get. I told him that was fine with us since we have tags for both."

"You ever have caribou before?" Jack poured the coffee while Ennis dished up the stew.

"Nope. The guys said it tastes pretty much the same as elk though, so it ought to be good."

x x x x

The next few mornings they awoke to rain, but the afternoons were sunny and bright so they cut as much timer to size as they could in the time they had. Day three and they had enough to lay the floor for the second phase of their cabin, the bedroom and bathroom. It seemed to rain a little bit each day, as their walls slowly started up.

"Another couple days and we can start on the roof." Jack commented as they devoured their lunch.

"Afraid not." Ennis munched on his sandwich. "Another couple a days, we'll be out in the cold bein rained on, and lookin for caribou."

"Is it that time already?" Jack sipped his coffee.

"Yep. We got one more day to work on the cabin before we have to meet the guys in Anchorage."

August 27 – 31, 1984 (Caribou Hunt)

"It's going to be so nice having a bedroom and bathroom." Jack said as they headed out with their hunting friends. "And you said we could have a bathtub; right?"

"Right. There's gonna be plenty of room. It's gonna be a nice sized bathroom at nine-by-twelve."

Ennis replied.

"What I'd really like to find is one of those big old fashioned claw-footed tubs. Plenty of room in one a those tubs for the two of us."

"Jack Twist, you'd better get to thinkin about caribou instead a the two a us naked in some bathtub." Ennis chastised him, but the thought lingered, and after a few moments he added, "I s'pose it wouldn't hurt to look around some. We might could find us one a those big ole tubs."

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Like I said, It's sure gonna be nice havin a bathroom!"

"We need to see about pickin up a couple a those small wood burnin stoves to heat those rooms or they'll be little more than freezers."

"Maybe we could find an antique store in Anchorage. They might have some." Then Jack added,

"They might even have one a those big ole tubs."

"Wouldn't hurt to look." Ennis agreed as they pulled in, and parked behind Glen's truck at their new campsite after nearly a full day of driving in the rain.

It rained most afternoons and evenings, but the mornings were crisp and clear; perfect for hunting. Four days later they were back at Hennessey's. They had found the herd, and all had taken a caribou but Sam, and he wasn't too upset about it as his brother Tom had offered to share his. The next trip was set up for September seventh.

They spent some time in town looking through antique stores for fixtures. Finding nothing they were interested in, they spoke for a few minutes to the owner who gave them a brochure advertising an antique auction, and pointed out just the bathtub they were looking for.

"It looks like it's in pretty bad shape." Jack commented as they made their way to the truck.

"Let me see." Ennis pulled his glasses out after climbing into the cab. "Looks to me like most a that is dirt. It's got some scratches, but that could be fixed."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but no tellin how much it'll go for at auction." Ennis warned. "It could be well out of our budget."

"When is this auction?" Jack asked. "We might as well check it out."

"Hey, they got some a those small stoves like we need." Ennis flipped back to the cover. "Auction's on the September sixth. Wanna go?"

"Sure. I love auctions. You never can tell what you'll find at one." Jack agreed.

"Only auction I ever been to was a livestock auction." Ennis continued looking through the brochure. "Says here they have a viewing at two o'clock on the sixth."

"How about we hit the Yellow House? I've been wantin to check 'em out, and our supply we brought from Riverton is getting pretty low." Jack suggested.

"All right. Let's just get a few of each though to try it out. If we like it, we can stock up when we come back in for the auction."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack agreed.

They introduced themselves to the ladies in the yellow house, and made their way room to room until they had one box full of twenty-four quart jars full of various vegetables, fruits, soups, and stews. Ennis paid with coupons from their caribou pay.

The next few days, they were able to finish the walls, and cut the timbers to size for their sub-roof. On the sixth, they gathered their laundry, and headed in to town. They stopped at the campgrounds where they did laundry and grabbed a quick shower. After a leisurely lunch, they headed for the auction house for the viewing.

"This place is huge!" Ennis commented as they walked into the arena.

"It's a good thing we got here early." Jack gazed around the room over-flowing with merchandise of all kinds. "They've got a ton a stuff to look at."

"Holy cow!" Ennis exclaimed. "They got guns!"

"We need some hand guns." Jack nodded as they edged their way through the crowd to the display case holding several hand guns.

The auction house employee allowed them to hold, and check out the ones they were interested in.

After checking out the guns, they went in search of the small wood-burning stoves, and finally found them.

"These are pretty beat up." Jack observed.

"They're just rusty, Jack. A good wire brushing, a can a spray paint, and they'll be good as new." Ennis assured him. "I think we should try to get all three a these smaller ones."

"Hey, there's the tub!" Jack headed over to the next aisle with Ennis trailing along behind. "Well, it is pretty rough." Jack's disappointment was echoed by several other potential customers who checked it out also, and walked away.

"That thing is huge!" Ennis remarked as thoughts of the two of them enjoying a hot bath floated around in the back of his mind.

"Uh huh." Jack read the tag. "Seven foot. It'd be a perfect if it wasn't so beat up."

"I like it." Ennis walked around checking the tub out from all angles.

"You do?" Jack was surprised. "What about all those nicks and scratches?"

"They got a special kind a porcelain spray that'll cover all that up."

"No kiddin? That'd be great!" Jack got excited about it again.

They spent nearly three hours going over all the merchandise, and decided they'd better make a list of the things they wanted to bid on. They talked with an employee who explained the process to them, and suggested that they reserve their seats as they were expecting a large turn out. They managed to find two seats in the third row, and taped their names on them.

There was just two hours before the auction was due to start so they decided to wait in the camper, not wanting to chance losing their great parking place. It was not all that easy to find a spot long enough to accommodate a truck with a trailer.

At six, forty-five they decided to go in as the parking lot was full, and people were crowding in. They stopped at the refreshment stand, and snagged a couple of hot dogs and a Coca Cola each before taking their seats.

At exactly seven pm. the auctioneer introduced himself, explained a few ground rules, and the long parade of merchandise began. It was a full hour into the evening before the bathtub was wheeled up.

"Here we go." Jack whispered to Ennis as the auctioneer began his sales pitch on the tub. Bidding was slow so Jack held back. The bid of two-hundred-fifty was called twice before Jack held up his card bidding two-hundred and seventy-five. After a long pause, and some chatter from the auctioneer, the bid went up to three-hundred. Jack bid three-hundred twenty-five, and no further bids were made.

"Sold to number two-zero-nine!" The auctioneer banged his gavel. Before the night was over, they had their tub, the three small wood stoves, a draw-leaf table with four chairs, three boxes of assorted candles, and the two hand guns they wanted.

CHAPTER FOUR

September 1984

"Holy cow!" Jack groused as they unloaded the seven foot bath tub. "This thing weighs a ton!"

"Uh huh." Ennis grunted as they carried the tub over to some trees and parked it. "We set us up a paint booth here with those plastic sheets we got, put a little elbow grease into it, and we'll have us a fine tub here."

"A _little_ elbow grease? Don't you mean a _lot_ a elbow grease?" Jack winced, and wished he'd never suggested a big tub.

"Your idea, Bud." Ennis reminded him. "I'd a been happy with just a shower."

"Well... we get this thing all fixed up like you said we can, and I'll make you glad we got it." Jack promised.

Ennis grinned. "It won't be all that bad, Jack."

"So why'd you want all three a these little stoves?" Jack asked as they unloaded them.

"One for the bedroom, one for the bathroom, and the third one is for the second bedroom we'll be puttin in next spring." They lugged the last of the three over to the trees. "Once we get all a these fixed up, you'll be glad we have 'em." Ennis assured him.

"Anythin that will bring in some heat, I'm all for." Jack nodded.

"Let's get busy, and see how much we can get done on the walls this afternoon." Ennis suggested.

"It wouldn't take us all that long to finish, if the rain would just hold off." Jack looked at the ominous clouds threatening overhead.

"If we can just get the walls and roof up, it can rain all it wants." Ennis reasoned.

"What about the plumbin? We still need to get a toilet and a sink. You know how to hook everythin up?" Jack asked as they began working on the walls.

"Yep. Once we get that far along, we'll need to go into town again and see about the fixtures. Tom said he can get us a builder's discount a ten percent if we buy 'em from him. But when we was lookin for antique stores in the phone book, I noticed a place that said 'used bathroom fixtures'. I think we should take a look and see if we can find some there."

"Why? We got the money to buy 'em new." Jack asked.

"We can fix a used one up like new, Jack; and every little bit a money we can save, we should. I hate that we didn't get our vegetable garden in. We just had too much stuff goin on, and we're gonna need every penny we can scrape together to get the rest a the stuff we need."

"How much more stuff we need?" Jack asked. "I thought once we had the fixtures, that'd be about it."

"Think a minute, Jack. Once we get the bathroom done, we'll be needin stuff for the bedroom. How much you think the beds are gonna cost? And mattresses? And then there's a chest or two to put our stuff in, and sheets and blankets. Some heavy curtains for the windows to keep the cold out. And we still don't have a couch, and there's all them appliances we'll wanna get. Besides all a that, once we get the bathroom fixtures in, we'll still need to buy the faucets, the inner parts for the toilet, and them things ain't cheap. Those are the things you wanna buy new."

"Yeah, I guess all that stuff does add up." Jack agreed.

"We got a conserve as much a that cash as we can, because next year, we won't have all them huntin tags, and we'll probably need it for food."

"Okay, I'm sold." Jack said as they struggled to get the last log on the north wall into place.

"Looks like that's it for today." Ennis drilled the hole for the last bolt to go in as the first few drops of rain began to spatter down.

"You think our fruit trees will be producin anythin by next year?" Jack asked as they loaded up their tools and stashed in the back seat of the truck.

"Doubtful." Ennis nodded. "It usually takes a few years before you get anythin of any size. We might get some small stuff though."

"That would be a big help. Even small fruit is better than none." Jack reasoned.

"True enough." Ennis agreed as they made a dash for the front door just as the bottom fell out and the rain poured down.

"You think it's all right leavin the tub and stoves out in the rain?" Jack asked. "Won't they rust even more?"

"We won't be leavin 'em out there all that long, Jack. Soon as we get our roof up, we'll rig us up a paint booth for 'em. And we can work on them, even in the rain; as long as it's not too cold out. We ought to be able to finish everythin up before first freeze."

"This place is gonna be pure heaven once we get our bathroom workin." Jack day-dreamed. "I betcha I can get you preferrin baths to showers in no time."

They stood side by side as they washed their hands in the washtubs. "That'll take some doin, bud. I don't think I've taken a bath since I was a boy back in Sage."

"You just wait!" Jack grinned. "In the mean time... what's for dinner?"

"Ahhh Jack!" Ennis chuckled.

"What?" Jack asked in all innocence.

"Food and sex, food and sex." Ennis mumbled as he got a fire going in the stove for dinner.

"What else matters?" He wrapped his arms around Ennis from behind. "You and me together, food and sex. Nothin else matters."

The first thought that came to Ennis' mind was their cabin. That mattered. But he expected that a place to live in wasn't as important to Jack as it was to him. Jack probably had a fine house in Childress to live in for years and years. Their cabin was a major importance to Ennis. He'd been living in a tiny, junky trailer. He wanted to make sure that he could provide all the comforts that Jack needed to make him happy. He said nothing though. Jack was so sweet and cuddly right then, he just nuzzled Jack back. It was going to be a good evening!

x x x x

The next several days they had nothing but sunny mild days, and were able finish the last wall, complete the sub roof, and get it all chinked inside and out. They had just enough time to spray the whole thing with the sealer, before they had to leave for Anchorage for their next hunt. This time they were after moose.

Nothing much unusual about this hunt; besides the incredible scenery, the great weather, discovery of new lands, and incomparable companionship with good friends who had taken them in like they had known them for years. In four days, it was all over. They had found the herd easily, took three the first day out, and two more the second.

Henry came over to Hennessey's immediately, and paid for the two moose with coupons. Jack and Ennis accepted them happily; and after several cups of coffee accompanied by a complete rehash of the trip for Hennessey, and a promise to be ready for the deer hunt in one week, they left to look for the used fixture place they found in the phone book.

In his mind, Ennis had hoped to find two of the old white porcelain free standing sinks. What they found was even better. An old porcelain double sink.

"Oh man, this is perfect!" Jack was going over it. "With a double sink, we could shave or get cleaned up at the same time!"

"Yeah, bud. I was figurin we'd get two sinks; but this one is perfect. And the price is about what I figured we'd have to pay for one."

"Now all we need is a toilet!" Jack wiped his hands on his jeans, and looked around the dusty yard.

"Over there." Ennis pointed to an area where toilets of all shapes, sizes, and conditions were scattered about. They found one in good condition.

Jack bargained a bit with the dealer and got the sink and toilet for a good price. Then it was on to Home Depot for the rest of the plumbing supplies.

"Wow, I see what you mean." Jack commented as they were leaving. "Just this stuff alone cost more than the fixtures did."

"Yep; but when we get done, we'll have a like-new bathroom for a hell of a lot less than buyin all new fixtures." Ennis assured him. "Let's hit The Yellow House now and stock up some. I been thinkin of some a that chicken stew. That was really good. We ought a get a bunch a that."

"We liked everythin we got there. Let's load up good on their stuff. Just think what it's gonna be like come winter when we can just open a jar or two for dinner." Jack was day-dreaming again.

"Good idea." Ennis agreed as they climbed back into the truck again. "And after our deer hunt, we can hit Walmart and get whatever else we need."

x x x x

After arriving home and unloading, they spent what was left of the afternoon setting up their paint booth and moving the bathtub and stoves in. They covered the stoves with plastic sheeting to keep them from getting any spray-over from the tub.

"You think that plastic will hold up?" Jack asked as they finished and inspected everything.

"It should unless we get a lot a wind. Back here in the trees, it should be protected some."

"So tomorrow we do the refinishin, or the roof?" Jack asked as they headed for the door.

"Depends on the weather. If it rains, we work on the refinishin. Otherwise, we finish off the roof."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack said as they came inside. "So it's chicken stew for supper?"

"Uh huh." Ennis got a fire going in the stove. "And maybe some a those peaches for dessert."

"Yum!" Jack agreed and opened their back door. "I can't wait to have this part finished." He walked out into the windowless room.

Ennis got the coffee pot going, and followed him out. "It won't be long now, bud. If we can catch another break with the weather, we might can get the roof finished before we take off huntin again. Then when we get back, we put the windows in, move this door to the back, and we can get started on the bathroom. Rain or no rain."

"You think the plumbin is gonna be much of a job?" Jack asked.

"Nah. We already got the water line and the drain line up to the house. All we got a do is connect 'em. It'll take a little work, but nothin we can't handle in a day or two. We got the tools we need, and we got the supplies. We just got a get it done."

The next day it rained pretty much all day so they spent the day working on the tub, sink, and toilet.

"Whew!" Jack stretched and rolled his shoulders when they finished. "You know, that wasn't as bad a job as I thought it was gonna be."

"Nah." Ennis shrugged. "There ain't all that much to it. Once we got 'em cleaned up, repaired all the nicks and scratches, and the primer on; there's nothin left to it but the spray paint. We can do that tomorrow."

"They already look a hundred percent better. You were right; they're gonna look like new once we get 'em painted."

"Yep." Ennis agreed. "Your turn to cook dinner. What're we gonna have?"

"Already got it planned. Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs." Jack announced as they dashed for the front door.

"Mmmm. Good." Ennis commented, and his stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry!"

x x x x

The next several days were bright and sunny, and were spent working on the roof after they spray painted the bathroom fixtures.

"We're gonna have a lot a space up here we don't have access to. It's a shame." Jack said as they finished the side panels that went up to the peak of the roof on either side.

"We'll have access to it later on." Ennis explained. "When we add on the second bedroom and kitchen, I got stairs figured into the plan. That way we'll have all that room to store our tools and stuff."

"So when we get back, we just need to put the windows and doors in before we can put the bathroom together?" Jack asked as they drove to their deer hunting spot.

"Yep. We'll need to finish off the inside bedroom wall, and the bathroom wall; but we already got the logs cut for that, so it'll just be a matter a finishin those, and we can get after the bathroom."

"Oh boy, I can hardly wait!" Jack rubbed his hands together. "Then it's in to town for some shoppin!"

"Uh huh." Ennis nodded. "October third will be here before you know it, and we'll have our propane tank installed. That's what I'm lookin forward to. Then we'll have our hot water heater, freezer and refrigerator hooked up."

"I still can't believe how fast it all came together, Cowboy. I figured it'd take a lot longer to get this far along."

"I know." Ennis agreed. "I didn't figure on that second part a the cabin to be built on before next year, and the other parts, probably another year or two. We haven't even been her a year, and we already got two years a work almost done. All except our vegetable garden."

"Well, we're getting our vegetables pretty cheap at The Yellow House. And they're real good tastin." Jack said.

"True enough. But all them seeds we bought, we need to get planted come spring. We'll need to be think a some fencin to keep the critters out. Maybe we can put together some traps and see what we can come up with. If we got rabbits around, they're mighty good tastin."

"I love rabbit." Jack said. "Momma makes the best rabbit stew you ever tasted."

"Mmmm. Sounds good. Momma used to put rabbit, and a bunch a vegetables in a pan and bake it. It was really good." Ennis offered.

"Either way, they're good eatin." Jack allowed.

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed. "Looks like we're here."

Jack pulled off into the clearing behind Glen and Jordie. Five days later they were back at Hennessey's. Everyone had gotten a deer and the Hennessey brothers were thrilled.

"So we go for bear next then?" Glen was asking them.

"Yeah, we might as well. We got the tags, we might as well use 'em." Jack said, and Ennis gave a nod of agreement.

"Okay then. Is October fifteenth all right with you two?" Glen asked. "I can't get away before then."

"That's fine." Jack shook his head. "That'll give us time to get some work done on our place."

Hand shakes all around; and Jack and Ennis headed for the campgrounds, laundry, and a long hot shower. They refilled their propane tank for the camper, emptied their waste tank, and headed on home.

"Three whole weeks!" Jack enthused as they drove up and parked in front of their cabin. "We got three whole weeks before we have to leave again. That ought to give us enough time to finish up; shouldn't it?"

"Yep. Plenty a time." Ennis grinned. He loved seeing Jack this happy. It made up some for all the other times when things weren't so happy between them. When their time together was numbered to a few days, a couple a times a year, and then came the incredibly painful good byes. He was going to make sure this cabin would be something that Jack would love as much as he, himself, did.

He was pleased the way the bathroom fixtures turned out, and was determined to convince Jack that he loved taking baths, even though he secretly loathed them; found them a bit childish. Jack wanted a big bath tub, he was going to make sure Jack had the best and biggest bath tub they could come up with. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack had a big tub back in Childress. He shoved that thought out of his mind. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about was Lureen.

"I'm thinkin we should spend the afternoon on the stoves. We get them cleaned up, and spray painted with that Stove Black paint; they'll be all ready to hook up by the time we're ready for 'em in a couple a days." Ennis suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

x x x x

They finished off the stoves just as they lost the last of the sunlight. They had a leisurely dinner, and some quiet time in front of the fireplace before bed. The morning brought a lot of clouds and distant rumbling of thunder. They hurried and brought the logs in that they had previously cut for the last two inside walls. The bedroom window was installed, and then the small window for the bathroom, before their original back door was removed and installed down the hall, at the new back entrance. All had been nicely framed out and caulked. After lunch they began on walls. By dinner time, they had the walls completed, the doors to the bedroom and bathroom in, and the rugs laid throughout.

Their cabin, once a twelve by twenty-four rectangle, was now a perfect square at twenty-four by twenty-four. Living room and kitchen area across the front; front door in the middle. The original back door now led into a hall way, with the bedroom on the left, bathroom on the right, and door to the outside, at the end.

"We gotta get us a couch." Jack griped as he tried to get comfortable in his lawn chair in front of the fireplace after dinner.

"We will." Ennis shoved the sink over so they'd have a little more room. "Tomorrow we'll get these fixtures installed, and we'll have a lot more room."

"Still can't believe we got all this much done in little over four months." Jack grinned.

"I know." Ennis nodded. "Sometimes it seems like it's all a dream and I'm gonna wake up any minute in my little trailer, and it's time to go to work out at the ranch."

"Yeah, I know. I've had those same feelins." Jack said. "But it can't be a dream. It's too good. I had a lot a dreams about the two a us together on a place, but I never dreamed up anythin this good."

Ennis couldn't say anything more to that except, "What do you say we set our sleepin bags up in our new bedroom tonight?"

"YES!"

x x x x

With their new bedroom happily christened, they moved on the next morning to begin work on the bathroom. The tub went in first up against the far wall leaving just enough room beside it for their hot water heater that they didn't have yet. Then came the big double sink on the side next to the door, and finally the toilet across from the sink.

Then came the installation of the two stoves. The one in the bedroom was on the left wall, just inside the door; the heat shield going up first. The one in the bathroom on the right hand wall, right in the middle. He decided to vent them down under the house, running the duct work underneath the house and up the left side, a short distance from the fireplace. Half the work was done under the house, either crouching, bent over, or on their knees. That was the worst part. The work itself wasn't difficult. It was just their working conditions that were uncomfortable. Lots of tugging things around, drilling holes, cutting and gluing pipes, strapping pipes and vents into place, bumping heads, and knuckles, but finally they were finished.

"Oh man, we're done, and I'm too tired to enjoy it!" Jack groused as he slumped in front of the fireplace.

"Don't matter none, bud." Ennis reached over and linked arms with Jack. "Tomorrow we can go into town and do some a that shoppin you enjoy so much. Then when we get home, we can take us a nice long bath. Just remember, that we don't have any hot water yet. We're gonna have to heat the water on the stove."

"Oh, I don't care about that." Jack leaned his head against Ennis' shoulder. "It's just that plumbing sucks! You're either on the floor on your knees, or under the house, bent up like a pretzel."

"Awwww, I thought you liked bein on your knees?" Ennis teased.

Jack chuckled. "You're lookin pretty good. Aren't you tired?"

"Sure I am, bud; but I been thinkin... It's your turn to cook."

"Ohhhh." Jack groaned.

"Don't worry, darlin. I'll help." He kissed the top of Jack's head. "I was thinkin a somethin real light, like maybe some a those Spaghettios we brought from Riverton. We still got a bunch a those cans left."

"Really?" Jack brightened up immediately. "That's not much of a meal though."

"We can work out big meals later on, once we get the place finished." He leaned his head down so his cheek rested on the top of Jack's head. "It's enough. Then we can get cleaned up, and make an early night of it."

"Oh, I like the sound a that." Jack stood and pulled Ennis up with him. "This'll be our last night in sleepin bags. Tomorrow we'll have proper beds."

"We can always sleep out in the camper tonight, if you want." Ennis offered as the two of them washed up in the wash tubs. "Or I could haul the mattress in?"

"Nah." Jack wiped his hands dry and handed Ennis the towel. "We can make it one more night on the floor. I doubt I'll feel anythin once my head hits the pillow."

"All right then." Ennis grinned and handed Jack two cans of Spaghettios from their stash on the shelves they built in on the kitchen side.

"You know... I'm kinda gettin to like this stuff." Jack worked the can opener on the two cans while Ennis got the fire going.

"It ain't half bad." Ennis agreed. "It's tasty, fillin, and cheap."

"Three for three." Jack said as he dumped the contents into a pan.

"How about some fruit cocktail for after?" Ennis asked as he searched through their cans of fruit for somethin to catch his eye.

"That's fine. I'm really not all that hungry. Just tired." Jack stirred the pot.

"Well, we get on the outside a dinner and you'll pick up some." Ennis assured him.

Jack didn't though. Not for the next several days. He coughed, sneezed, and blew his nose all through their next day's shopping trip.

They made it through their Home Depot stop, and picked up the hot water heater, freezer, and refrigerator they had picked out. The trip to the furniture store was worse, and Jack spent most of the time waiting outside for Ennis who just picked out two mattress sets before calling it a day.

"Come on. Let's get you home and into bed." Ennis took the keys from Jack and ushered him into the passenger seat. "You wanna lay down in the back?"

"Nah." Jack shook his aching head. "I just need a couple a aspirin or Tylenol."

"I don't think we have none a either a those, unless you got some in your belongings?" Ennis worried.

"Nope."

"Okay. We'll need to make a stop at Walmart then. You can wait in the camper if you want. I'll just run in, grab a few things, and be right back."

"I think I will wait here."

"You sure you're okay, bud?"

"Yeah. It's just a cold."

"Maybe you should get in the bunk, stretch out."

"Nah, I'm fine." Jack assured him as Ennis parked the truck at Walmart.

"All right. I'll make it fast as I can. You stay inside. It's cold out." Ennis buttoned his jacket, before heading on into the store.

He shopped as fast as he could. The pharmacy first, where he got a variety of cold medicines. Then he went on over to the housewares department where he got sheets, blankets, pillows, and mattress pads for their beds. A quick run over to the grocery section where he grabbed up some orange juice and bread before he was ready to check out.

He tossed his purchases in the back of the trailer, and climbed into the cab where he found Jack sound asleep; his head leaning against the door window. He came awake when Ennis got in. "You get the aspirin?"

"I did." Ennis said as he headed towards home. "You rest now. We'll be home before you know it."

Two hours later, he brought Jack inside and seated him at the table. "You need to eat a little somethin and take some medicine." Ennis said as he lit the stove.

"I'm not hungry." Jack nodded his weary head.

"Just some a that chicken noodle soup we brought to Alaska with us. We got a get rid a some a these dented cans to make room for a another shoppin trip." Ennis opened a can and dumped it in the pan. He concentrated then on the bags of medicine he bought. "You need to take these with food." He placed some tablets on the table in front of Jack. "Would you rather have coffee or orange juice?"

"Water." Jack answered, though the thought of eating or drinking anything right then didn't appeal to him.

"Water it is." Ennis agreed, and ran a cup of water, and handed it to him. "The soup will be warm in just a minute. I'm gonna run out to the trailer and bring some a our stuff in. You be okay?"

"Sure."

Ennis brought in the Walmart purchases first, and hauled them into the bedroom where he took enough time to light a fire in the small stove. Then he went back out and brought in a box spring. By then the soup was steaming, so he poured it into a mug and handed it to Jack after testing it with a finger tip. "Just sip it. When it's about half gone, take your pills, and then you finish the soup off. If you don't feel like eatin the noodles at the bottom, just leave 'em. But you need to get that broth down you." He gave Jack's shoulder a squeeze as he stifled another cough.

Back out to the trailer and he brought in a mattress. While Jack sipped his soup, Ennis opened packages and got Jack's bed fixed up. It was still on the floor, but it would be a lot more comfortable than the sleeping bags. Next he rifled through Jack's stack of clothes until he found his pajamas. He pulled them out, and placed them on the bed.

He checked to make sure Jack was eating and was pleased to see the tablets gone, and Jack holding the empty mug. "Good. Now take some a this cough medicine." Ennis opened it, poured a spoonful and handed it to him. "It says it'll make you sleepy, but that's a good thing. Sleep is what you need."

Jack took his medicine, and gagged a little at the taste, before Ennis ushered him into the bedroom, and helped him undress. "I'm sorry I worked you so hard that you got sick." He said as he helped Jack into his pajamas.

"You didn't." Jack assured him. "You worked your ass off gettin this cabin ready for us. And I worked mine off tryin to keep up with you."

"Well, I should a known better, bud. You ain't used to such hard work."

"I'll get used to it." Jack promised him.

"No need to even think about it right now." Ennis held the covers back for Jack to climb into bed. "We got nothin more we need to do until next spring. Time enough for us both to have a good long rest." He sat on the edge of the bed once Jack had gotten in.

"We got that bear hunt comin up shortly." Jack reminded him.

"That ain't for another two weeks. You'll be fine by then." He bent down and nuzzled a kiss against Jack's cheek. "Rest now. Sleep as long as you can."

Jack closed his eyes and was out before Ennis could get up, add more wood to the stove, and leave the room.

Ennis made himself a couple of peanut butter sandwiches, and ate them in front of the fire as he thought about the last four months. It was hard for him to believe it was only four months ago that Jack had been accused of rape and they had fled Wyoming not knowing what they'd be facing. In that short space of time, they had built a new life for themselves. They now owned a piece of land, built a nice cabin on it, went on several hunting trips, made some money, and most important of all, made some good friends. Nothing at all like he thought it was going to be; he never dreamed of acceptance, let alone friends. He never expected Alaska to be as beautiful as it was, or to find the people so friendly. He was still a little amazed by it all.

The worst of Jack's cold was gone in three days time, and they both enjoyed Ennis babying him. On the fourth day, Ennis roused him out of bed. "C'mon, get up!"

"I'm sick, remember?" Jack pulled the covers up under his chin and faked a little cough that turned into a real coughing spell.

"You wanna be in bed when the propane folks get here? They're due any time." Ennis warned as he pulled on his clothes.

"Oh that's right!" Jack jumped up and dressed. "I almost forgot about that."

x x x x

The propane company trucks showed up shortly after breakfast and within two hours they had the tank set up, filled, and they were gone. It took the guys almost as long to do the hookups for the hot water heater, refrigerator, and freezer. By lunch time, it was all finished.

"Let's go into town and cash in some a these coupons we got and fill our freezer." Jack enthused while they were eating lunch.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. Today is your first day up out of your sick bed." Ennis reminded him with a little grin. "We don't wanna push it."

Jack gave a sheepish grin. "I'm all right."

"I know you are. But tomorrow mornin you'll be even more all right." Ennis returned the grin. "That'll give us all day to shop. We can take our time and figure out exactly what we need to stock up on."

"Okay." Jack sipped his coffee. "I just wish we'd been able to get us a washer and dryer."

"We will when we get a place to put 'em." Ennis promised. "Right now, we just don't have the room, bud."

"I guess we can keep on usin the machines at the campgrounds." Jack said with a sigh.

"I been thinkin about that." Ennis said. "We best be prepared in case we can't make it into town. We can always wash our clothes in the tubs. What we need is a couple a those foldin dryin racks. I wonder if Walmart carries them?"

"They probably do; they carry about everythin else." Jack said. "Momma used to have a couple a those. On rainy days she'd set 'em up on the porch to dry stuff."

"Yeah, my momma had some too." Ennis had a quick flash back to sitting on his front porch and watching his mom load the racks up with wet clothes on a rainy afternoon, long, long ago. He shoved that memory away.

"In a couple hours, we should have hot water." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna take a bath?"

Ennis chuckled. "I'd love to take a bath!" He lied.

As it turned out, he ended up loving every single minute of it! Being in a tub of soapy hot water with the person you love was an experience he had never even imagined. Jack had obviously put a lot of thought into it, and made it into a memory that Ennis wouldn't soon forget. It gave him a new respect and fondness for the big old tub.

October 15, 1984

"I sure appreciate you trading us your black bear tags." Glen handed over a stack of coupons.

"Well, we still got one for a brown bear left, and I think that'll just about do it for our huntin for this year." Jack grinned as he stashed the coupons in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty cold out. The bears don't mind, but I sure as heck do." Ennis chuckled.

They set up camp after an all day drive down to the Alaskan Peninsula. It was cold and windy, and it rained all the first night there dropping the temperature below freezing. The next morning was cold and brisk, but the sky was clear and the wind had died down somewhat. They found some tracks, but didn't sight any bears until the third morning, and they spotted him right off the bat, not ten minutes from their camp site.

"It's a grizzly." Glen announced after watching it at the water's edge through his binoculars for a few moments. "He's all yours, Ennis."

"You see any cubs around?" Ennis asked. "I don't wanna kill no momma bears."

"Nope. And most momma bears would have cubs with her this time of year. I'm pretty sure it's a male." He handed the binoculars to Ennis.

"Okay. I don't see no cubs." Ennis agreed after taking a look.

They worked their way in closer stayin down wind. Once they were with range, Ennis and Jack both took aim. Ennis took the first shot. The bear stumbled, but kept moving. Jack fired, and the bear went down, but got back up again. Before it could make any distance, Ennis shot again, and this time the animal fell to the ground, unmoving.

"You got 'em!" Glen pounded Ennis on the back. "It's a big one too!"

They barely got the thing skinned and quartered before the sky opened up and the pouring down rain drenched them as they were heading back to camp. It was still raining the next morning when Glen hailed them over their walkie-talkie.

"Just heard over the radio that this front isn't expected to leave the area for another four or five days. What do you say we head on home? We're not going to find anything in this weather."

"That's fine with us." Jack answered. "I hate that you two didn't get anythin though."

"It doesn't matter. We're planning another hunt around Thanksgiving. We got some cousins coming in from New York. You're welcome to join us if you want." Glen came back.

"Nah, I think we've about had it for this year." Jack said. "We're ready to head out any time you are."

It rained all the way home, and only let up as they were entering Anchorage. This was one trip where they were glad when it was over. The Hennessey brothers were whooping and hollering when they got the weight. Twelve-hundred-seventy-five pounds!

Henry came strolling in, grabbed a cup of coffee, and joined the others at the table. "Good hunters, cowboys." He handed them a huge stack of coupons. "Good hunters, Twister and Delmer." He finished his coffee and left.

Ennis gave Hennessey his list for the meat they wanted as they, sat and waited for their check for the fur. "This'll give us a nice bit of cash for next year."

"We're not doin too bad in the cash department. We still got quite a bit left even after the propane cost." Jack said.

"We'll need every bit of it next year. We won't be gettin no bear tags. We got a wait at least two years for more." Ennis reminded him.

"Yeah, but if we can get some a the other tags; moose, caribou, elk, deer, we should be able to make enough to get by." Jack said. "And remember, well have our vegetable garden to help out."

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed. "And we could probably do some huntin just for Hennessey. He said he's always got tags for the meat he needs. We're not doin bad at all for bein here less than a year."

"I'm hopin we can get at least one moose tag so we can trade it to Henry for more firewood." Jack sipped his coffee. "It's been really nice havin all that wood and not havin to do any choppin except for splittin some for the cook stove. And that ain't nothin."

"Yep. That sure would be nice." Ennis agreed. "I wanna get us a porch all along the back a the house, and another along the front. That way we could keep a good supply a wood up out a the weather altogether."

"And maybe get a washer and dryer? We could always set it up out on the porch till we get a place for 'em inside." Jack suggested.

"We'll see how things go." Ennis nodded. "It sure would be nice to have."

They took the check to the bank, before heading over to the trailer park in the dark. They did laundry, took hot showers, ate supper, and went to bed, sleeping soundly all night. They were up at dawn, had breakfast, filled their camper propane tank, hit the post office, and headed over to The Yellow House to stock up before hitting Hennessey's for their meat and heading on home.

Ennis shuffled through the mail they collected from their P.O. box while Jack drove, and pulled out a big brown envelope. "You got somethin from Childress."

"Good." Jack said as he drove. "Should be the divorce papers."

"Are you gonna have to make a trip to Texas?" Ennis asked, dreading he thought of having Jack gone.

"No; not as long as I agree to everythin in the papers. And whatever it says; I'm gonna agree to it."

"I just hope she don't give you no trouble." Ennis said as he sorted out the advertisements. "Here's a letter from your momma. And I got one from Junior."

"We really should check that P.O. box more often." Jack said. "No tellin how long those papers and letters have been sittin there."

"I know." Ennis agreed. "It's just that when we get into town, we got so many things we're tryin to remember; we're bound to forget some stuff. And usually, that's checkin on the mail."

"I'm glad we're done with huntin for a while." Jack spoke as he drove.

"Me to, bud. We won't ever have this many trips again like we did this year; but it brought us in a good bunch a money when we needed it, so I can't complain none."

"I'm not complainin, cowboy. Just sayin." Jack assured him as they drove into their place and parked.

"It sure will be nice havin our freezer full finally." Ennis remarked as they unloaded their trailer.

"You s'pose this will be enough to fill it?" Jack asked as he hefted a box up on his shoulder to carry inside.

"I hope so, bud. If not, we'll have to make another trip into town." They hurried their unloading as it started to rain again.

"Jesus, I never been in a place that rained so much!" Jack commented.

"Sure enough." Ennis agreed. "I guess it's why we got so many trees around here."

"Oh oh." Jack looked up at the sky on their final trip out to the trailer. "It's snowin!"

"If you can get the rest a this, I'll grab our stuff out a the camper." Ennis offered.

"I got it." Jack gathered the final two boxes and headed inside. Ennis followed a few minutes later.

"Brrrrr." Ennis dumped their things on the floor just inside the door, and headed for the fireplace to get a fire going.

Jack worked one up in the stove and got the coffee pot on.

They worked out an arrangement in their freezer for all the different meat, and were happy to find they still had room left over.

"Good." Jack said. "When we go back to town for more, we can see about getting us a couch."

"Yep," Ennis agreed. "And a couple a those foldin laundry racks we was talkin about too."

"I forgot about those already. We need to make another list." Jack poured them each a cup of coffee. "I never was one to make lists before, but in the last few months I made more lists than I ever did in my whole life."

"Well, I'm a list maker." Ennis said as he joined Jack in front of the fire place. "Always have been. But usually the problem was what I had enough money to buy; and that wasn't never very much."

"I really like this tradin business they got goin on up here." Jack said as they warmed themselves by the fire.

"Me too." Ennis agreed. "It does seem to work pretty good."

"I just wish more places would honor them." Jack said.

"Yeah, bud. Maybe they will in years to come. We were lucky to get in on it."

x x x x

November 1984

A trip into town for the rest of the items they needed produced; a couch, two laundry racks, the rest of the meat they needed to fill their freezer, and boxes and boxes of canned goods from The Yellow House, and Walmart. They didn't like the bedroom furniture they saw and decided to hit the auction house on November 6th. More truthfully, they didn't like the prices at the furniture store, and hoped to find something cheaper at the auction. They did. They came away with two plain oak double beds, two chests of drawers, twenty pieces of cast iron cookware of various shapes, sizes and colors; more candles, and one large cardboard box filled with western paper backs, and another filled with games. They got it all for less than the price of one bed from the furniture store would have cost them. They were very happy they waited.

They were all set now for the long winter months where they'd be spending most of their time indoors out of the cold. They had one argument when Jack insisted that they need to splurge a little and get themselves some more winter clothes. Ennis insisted they didn't need anything else, Jack was just as adamant that they did. Jack won.

Their next trip into town was for clothes. Ennis finally agreed to the clothes shopping, as long as Jack would agree that it would be at Walmart where he knew the prices wouldn't be too steep. Jack agreed.

They bought a few of the usual things like socks and underwear, more pajamas, robes, slippers, sweat suits, but Ennis balked when Jack wanted to buy snow suits for them. They checked out with the items they'd already picked out, and sat in their camper drinking coffee and discussing the virtues/or wastefulness of snow suits – depending on whose side you were on.

"I don't intend to spend the next several months cooped up inside." Jack was arguing. "I want to be able to spend some time outside, and not freeze to death."

"We'll be goin outside every now and then. We'll have to, to bring in more firewood." Ennis argued.

"And the clothes we already have will be warm enough for that."

"We don't have to get those hundred dollar suits with the fur linin and all that; we can get the cheaper nylon ones. Then we can spend a little more time outside. Maybe build a snowman, or have a snow ball fight, or even take a walk."

"All right. If you think you need to have a snow suit, then I guess we both do. I don't want nothin fancy though." Ennis gave in.

Jack won the argument all around because they didn't have the cheapest snow suits in their sizes, so they ended up buying the medium priced suits. Jack got a bright red suit, and Ennis got black. Of course they had to get gloves and boots too. Ennis didn't argue – just shook his head and gave a little sigh.

Their last trip into Anchorage for 1984 was just before Thanksgiving. They paid a visit to Hennessey's and found him filling out paperwork to apply for hunting tags for 1985. He had extra forms, so Jack and Ennis filled out theirs as well and left them with Hennessey to send in with his the first of January. They did a little shopping, bought and mailed Christmas gifts for their kids and Jack's folks, then headed on home when the snow started again. This time accompanied with strong winds. The main roads were well maintained, but not the dirt road out to their place, and they had a hard time seeing it as the snow piled up. No more trips into town for a while. That was fine with them. They had everything they needed; A freezer full of meat, shelves fully stocked with canned fruit and vegetables; a full tank of propane, and a ton of firewood.

On Thanksgiving day they cooked up a turkey with all the trimmings including a pumpkin pie. The same for Christmas day. Much to Jack's pleasure, they got to use their snow suits a lot as he was true to his word, and they spent as much time outdoors as they could. They built snow men, made snow angels, threw snow balls at each other, and vowed that next year, they were going to get some sleds.

1985

January and February were just plain frigid, and most of that was spent inside; reading, playing games, or trying out new recipes from the cook books they had bought. March wasn't quite as bad and actually got above freezing now and then.

March was the month they did most of their planning. They figured out what all they needed to do to get their vegetable garden started; what to plant where, and made a note to check out fencing for it. They also worked out a plan for both a front and back porch.

April brought the sun out nice and bright, and the melting of the snow. The first nice day, they made their way into town and loaded up with lumber and supplies for the porches. The built the back porch first, putting in plenty of extra support so it could handle the weight of the firewood. Next came the front porch.

CHAPTER FIVE

April 1985

" **What the hell are you doing on my land?"** The stranger shouted at them after climbing out of an over-loaded, beat-up, old station wagon.

"Your land?" Ennis and Jack both questioned as they came away from the porch they were just finishing up adding to the front of their cabin.

"We homesteaded this land last year." Jack explained.

"Well, I homesteaded this property seven years ago. It's mine and you're trespassing! You got no right building on my property!" The stranger argued angrily.

"There must be some mistake." Ennis bristled. "We got paperwork from Juneau. We got this land a year ago next month."

"From who?" The stranger demanded to know. "Who gave you this land?"

"Fredericks – Leon Fredericks at The Bureau of Land Management in Juneau." Jack informed him.

"That son of a bitch! He's the one who gave it to me!" The stranger swore. "He knows this land is mine. Why would he go and give it to you?"

"He said it'd been abandoned." Ennis worked at controlling his temper.

"We didn't abandon it!" The man argued. "We had to spend some time in California – medical treatments for my wife."

"That's real sad alright, and I hope she's better now. I see you've got some kids." Jack tried to settle everyone down. "But the fact remains that in order to claim this land you have to live on it for five consecutive years. Apparently that's something you weren't able to do."

"He gave me an exception first time we had to go. I don't see why he wouldn't have granted another one." The stranger pleaded.

"It's a sad situation, for sure, but through no fault of your own, you were unable to meet the requirements necessary in the homesteadin agreement, and the land once again became available."

Jack spoke as calmly to him as he could.

"We got it fair and square and we aim to keep it." Ennis added.

"Well, it was mine first, and I'm not backing down! I'm gonna go see Fredericks, and straighten this thing out so you best get to packing." The man shook a finger at them.

"It's ours now, and we ain't leavin!" Ennis called after him as he headed back to his filthy vehicle.

They waited in silence until the man struggled to turn his car around, and head on back toward the road.

"Jesus, Jack! What are we gonna do now?" Ennis worried.

"Tomorrow mornin first thing, we head on into town and have a talk with Glen."

x x x x

Attorney Glen Conner was tied up in court most of the day, so it was a little after four o'clock before they got in to see him.

"Oh hell no!" Glen boomed after looking over their homesteading contract. "This guy doesn't have a leg to stand on. It says right here that the five year clause is mandatory – no exceptions."

"So what do we need to do?" Jack asked, relieved now to know that the law was on their side.

"Nothing. You mentioned he said he was going to see this guy who assigned you the property?"

"Yeah, that's what he said." Jack agreed.

"I wouldn't worry about it then. If he's on his way to Juneau, he'll cool down by the time he gets there. It will all be explained to him. They'll probably offer him land in town if he wants to try again. And with a sick wife, and a couple of kids, he'd do better in town any way."

"And if he don't accept the offer?" Ennis worried.

"Well, it's your property now. You got a right to defend it." The lawyer told him. "I wouldn't do anything too drastic though. A man with a sick wife and a couple a kids is a pretty sympathetic figure."

"We got all kinds a sympathy for 'em, Glen; but we ain't about to give up our land. We got us a cabin built now, and a hell of a lot money, and a year's work in the place." Jack argued.

"I'm not suggesting you hand it over to them, Jack. I'm just suggesting that you handle the family with kid gloves. They sound quite pathetic to me."

"They are. True enough. But if they come back, there's liable to be a fight." Ennis warned. "The place is ours and we ain't givin it up!"

"Okay; I can see you're both really worried about this. Who was this guy from Land Management that you dealt with?"

"Fredericks; Leon Fredericks." Ennis said.

The attorney buzzed for his secretary to come in. "Suzie, get me Leon Fredericks at Juneau Land management please." And back to Jack and Ennis, "It's best to warn him that this guy is on his way to see him, and to hear what he has to say about the situation. Did you get this guy's name?"

"Nah; he didn't say." Jack shook his head. "I imagine Fredericks will have it though."

"I'm sure you're right about that." The phone buzzed then with his call. Glen put the phone on speaker and introduced himself, and explained the situation.

"Yes, I know the family you're talking about." Mr. Fredericks informed him. "They're the Walkers. It's a sad, sad situation, but there's not a thing they can do about it. I told them the first time they took off and were gone for three months, that they'd have to refile on their settlement once they got back. They never contacted me this last time they took off. It wouldn't have made a difference if they had. They were gone this time more than a year, and that breaks the contract for good. That's how long we waited before we put the land back up for settlement. The troopers tell me those two young fellows we assigned it to already have their cabin up. Are you representing them?"

"I am." Glen said. "And it seems that the Walkers showed up, and were demanding that the land is theirs, and wanted Twist and del Mar to vacate. They're here in my office with me right now. We thought you ought to know that after a verbal altercation with them, Mr. Walker claimed he was heading back to Juneau to find you, and straighten things out."

"Well, I can't help but have sympathy for the family, but the man's a fool. He never did get anything resembling a livable cabin built for his family in all the years he tried. He's simply not cut out for the kind of life he's trying to live." Mr. Fredericks told them.

"When he gets there, we'd appreciate it if you can make it clear to him that the property no longer belongs to him; and that if he comes back and tries to claim it, he'll be trespassing, and the current owners will have every right to do whatever they have to, to protect themselves and their property."

"I will make that abundantly clear when he arrives. In the mean time, I'll try and locate some in-town property that might appeal to them. That's where they belong. With a chronically ill wife and three little kids, he has no business trying to set up that far out of town."

"That's a good idea." The attorney agreed. "I want to thank you for taking my call. I'll let you get back to your business now."

The conversation ended, and Jack and Ennis both gave a sigh of relief. A client arrived to see Glen, so they said their good-byes and left. The two hour drive home was much more pleasant than the drive in. They stopped at the entrance to their place and nailed up the 'NO TRESPASSING' sign they bought, just in case the Walkers decided to come back again.

"Somehow I don't think this will make much of a difference to him." Ennis said as they headed on in.

"I think you're right." Jack agreed. "I got a funny feelin about this. I don't think we've seen the last of them yet."

They had no sooner hopped back in the truck when it started to rain. By the time they reached the cabin it was pouring. They jumped out and ran for the porch, and stopped dead in their track. Three raggedy little kids were huddled on the floor next to the door.

"Oh my God!" Jack gasped.

Ennis was too dumbfounded to speak.

The two smallest buried their faces against their sister who was doing her best to hold and comfort them though she herself was not much bigger than they were, and every bit as scared.

Ennis bent down and spoke to them. "Where are your parents?"

"Gone." The bedraggled little girl said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Gone where?" Jack crouched beside Ennis.

"To Juneau." She whispered.

A thunder rumbled some distance away, and all three little ones shivered.

"What's your name?" Ennis asked.

"I'm Rose, and this is Lily and Violet." Again, barely above a whisper.

"Your last name." Jack prodded. "Is it... Walker?"

She shook her head 'yes'.

Jack and Ennis gave a sinking look to each other.

"Come on inside. We'll get a fire goin, and get everybody warmed up." Ennis unlocked the door, and all went inside.

The girls stood clinging to one another just inside the front door. Glad to be inside out of the cold, but terrified at being left in the care of strangers.

Ennis worked at getting a fire going in the fireplace while Jack got one going in the stove.

"Come over here by the fire, girls." Ennis motioned to them, and they walked slowly over to where he knelt as he tended the beginning flames. "It'll warm up in here shortly." He left them standing there with their little hands outstretched reaching for the first bit of warmth from the fire. Into the bedroom he went, and came back with the quilt they kept at the foot of their bed. He wrapped it around the girls as they stood there shivering in their ragged clothes.

"What do you think we should do?" Jack questioned when Ennis joined him by the stove.

"I don't know, Bud." Ennis glanced back over to the girls. "We could take 'em back into town, but it's after six. Everythin's already closed down. There'd be no one to turn 'em over to. Except maybe the police, and I'd hate to do that to 'em. They're scared enough as it is."

"Maybe their parents will come back for 'em." Jack hoped out loud.

"I don't think we can count on that." Ennis shook is head. "We best get dinner started. From the looks of 'em, I doubt they've had much to eat for some time."

"Yeah, I was thinkin about mac and cheese with Spam. I think all kids like that." Jack offered.

"Good idea." Ennis agreed as the two of them proceeded to get dinner started.

"Poor little things." Jack glanced over at the girls huddled together in front of the fire. "What do you think's gonna happen to them?"

"I got no idea." Ennis continued chopping up the Spam. "If their parents don't come back for 'em, I guess the county will find a home for 'em."

"One a those foster homes where the folks get paid to keep 'em, or an orphanage somewhere." Jack drained the macaroni, added the cheese and stirred while Ennis dumped in the Spam.

"Maybe their folks will come back for 'em." Ennis hoped out loud. "I can't believe any daddy would leave his three little girls with a couple a strange men."

"Well, maybe losing his homestead was the last straw, and pushed him over the edge." Jack wondered as he dished up five bowls while Ennis poured three cups of hot cocoa. "Sounds like they've had a rough couple a years."

"There's nothin in the world that could a made me leave my girls with a couple a strangers."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "For all he knows, we could be a couple a murderers or somethin."

Their conversation stopped when the girls walked over to them.

"Sir?" The oldest girl, Rose, spoke. "We need to go... outside; I mean. Violet needs to go."

"Honey, it's pouring!" Jack noticed how all three children hungrily eyed the food being placed on

the table.

"You need to use the toilet?" Ennis placed the cups of cocoa on the table. "It's this way." He led the girls into the bathroom, and turned the light on for them. "Wash your hands when you're finished and we'll have supper."

"How'd you know that's what they needed?" Jack asked when Ennis came back.

"That's what my girls used to call it when they needed to go. Didn't Bobby ever say that?"

"Nah." Jack shrugged. "He'd always said he needed to use the restroom."

Ennis poured them each a cup of coffee while they waited on the girls. They didn't have to wait long. Jack had just come back in bringing one of their lawn chairs from the porch as there table only had four chairs. Now, with two chairs moved over on one side of there small table, there was room for everyone.

The girls came back, and stood in the middle of the room silently. Ennis motioned for them to come sit down.

"We get to eat?" The middle girl, Lily, asked shyly.

"Course you do!" Jack grinned at her.

Ennis helped the girls into their chairs, and dinner began.

The girls, timid at first, gobbled down their meal in no time. When they were down to sipping their cocoa, Ennis began questioning them gently.

"Rose, why don't you tell us something about you and your sisters. Let's start with how old you all are."

"I'm six, Lily is five, and Violet is four." She answered.

"Did your folks say when they'd be comin back for you?" Ennis hoped for a little information on this strange family.

"No." Rose shook her head, stringy, dirty blond hand falling into her face. She shoved it back behind her ear. "I don't think they're comin back."

"Did he say that?" Jack asked. "When they left you, I mean?"

"He told us that momma would be going away to Heaven soon, and he had business he had to take care of. He said that you'd take care of us." Her big blue eyes darted back and forth between Jack and Ennis.

"Your momma's been sick a long time?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh." Rose nodded.

"She won't be sick in Heaven." Lily offered. "She'll be all well, and won't throw up no more."

"She can't come back from Heaven though." Rose added.

Ennis didn't know what to say to that so he changed his direction. "Do you have any relatives around here? Aunts, uncles, cousins?"

All three girls shook their heads no. "We don't have people." Rose then added an afterthought. "Just the Army."

"Your dad was in the Army?" Jack thought they might have found a lead.

"Daddy was a soldier." Rose said proudly.

"He was in an airplane far across the ocean." Lily added.

"Do you know why he went all the way to California when your momma got sick? There are doctors and hospitals in Anchorage." Ennis probed.

"They wanted money, and daddy didn't have money." Rose said.

"And the doctors in California didn't want money?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head no, and Lily echoed her sister's movements.

"The doctors in California couldn't fix momma so we came back home." Rose said sadly.

"Jack and me, we're both daddies. I got two girls and Jack's got a boy." Ennis tried to think of something comforting to say to the girls.

"Where are they?" Rose asked.

"Are they in Heaven?" Lily asked, here eyes big as saucers in her way too thin face.

"No, honey. My girls live far away from here, in Wyoming, and Jack's boy lives in Texas."

"Our kids are all grown up now." Jack explained. "My boy is away in college in Dallas, and one a Ennis' girls is married, and the other one is in college in Wyomin."

"Can I ask a question?" Rose asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Ennis was pleased that the girls seemed to be relaxing some.

"Is that food in all those jars?" He pointed to the shelves they had up all around the room that were indeed stacked full of canned goods from The Yellow House and Walmart.

"Yes, that's all food." Ennis nodded.

"You have _lots_ of food!" Lily exclaimed.

The smallest girl, Violet, finished her cocoa and leaned over against her sister. Rose put a protective arm around her and asked, "Would it be all right if we laid down over in front of the fire?"

Ennis swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was thinkin, how would you girls like a nice hot bath? I know all about takin care a little girls. I can help you. We'll find some thing nice and warm for you to sleep in, and you can share the bedroom; sleep in a nice warm bed. How does that sound?"

Rose's eyes brightened, and she shook her head 'yes'.

"We had a bath in California!" Lily offered after stifling a yawn. "It smelled good!"

"All right then." Ennis stood up. "Jack, if you see to the dishes, I'll see to the girls."

"You got a deal." Jack was glad to be excluded from bath time for the girls.

"You girls can wait over by the fire until I get the bath ready. I'll get the stove goin in the bedroom so it'll be all nice and warm by the time we're finished." Once the girls were back over by the fire, Ennis said to Jack, "You okay with lettin the girls have the bedroom for tonight?"

"Sure thing; but what the heck are you going to find for them to wear?" Jack started clearing the table.

"Oh I don't know. I'm thinkin maybe some T-shirts, or sweat shirts. I'll have to shorten the sleeves. Where'd we put that jar of safety pins we found in the bottom a that box a books?"

"It's in the bottom drawer a my chest." Jack then added, "Once you get 'em in the tub, bring those filthy clothes out here, and I'll scrub them soon as I get the dishes done. We can set up that laundry rack by the fire place, and they'll be dry by morning."

"Good idea." Ennis took off into the bathroom lit a fire in the stove before starting the tub. Then he went into the bedroom, lit the stove there and began scavenging for items that might fit the girls.

In no time he had everything ready, got the girls into the big tub, and helped them wash up. He shampooed their hair as they giggled and squirmed, enjoying every minute of it. He toweled them dry, combed out their tangled hair, and one by one and carried them into the bedroom. With the help of safety pins, he managed to fashion some underpants for them out of his own shorts. The T-shirts came down to their ankles and they giggled. Thick cotton socks came up above their knees, and warm sweat shirts, with the arms pinned up, covered everything.

The girls wanted to all sleep in the same bed, and snuggled in together under the covers. "We never slept in a bed before." Rose announced.

"Where have you been sleepin?" Ennis was stunned by their revelation.

"In the car. That's where we always sleep. Daddy sleeps in the front seat, and momma and us sleep in the back."

"Well you sleep good now." Ennis gave each one of them a pat on the head. "In the mornin we'll take you into town and they'll see about findin you a nice home."

"This is a nice home." Rose said as she tugged the covers up under her chin.

"It has lots a food!" Lily added.

"Sleep tight girls." Ennis added another piece of wood to the stove before leaving the room with the door slightly ajar in case they needed anything.

"Holy mackerel, Jack." Ennis joined him in the kitchen as he was wringing the girls clothes out, and draping them on the rack. "Rose said this was the first they ever slept in a bed! Can you believe that?"

"Where they been sleeping?" Jack asked.

"In that car!"

"All five of 'em?" Jack wrinkled up his nose, appalled.

"Yeah; and Lily – all she can think about is food. Poor little thing." Ennis helped with the wringing out and hanging up of the clothes.

"As skinny as they are, I doubt they've seen much of it in their short life times." Jack commented.

"I sure hope the county can find 'em a nice home. They're real sweet little things." Ennis said.

x x x x

Jack sat in the waiting room with the girls while Ennis talked with the person in charge. He could see them through the glass door and it didn't look too good. Ennis was mad about something. They were arguing.

The girls sat at his side, the oldest in the middle with her arms around her two sisters; far too young to have such a burden. The little one leaned against her big sister and dozed off. They were tired. They'd been shuffled around from one department to another. No one seemed to know what to do with them.

Ennis' voice was raised as he paced in front of the desk. Jack watched and worried.

x x x x

"What do you mean you ain't got a home for 'em?" Ennis paced angrily. "Ain't that your job?"

"I'm very sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you. There was a fire last year at the facility where they normally would be taken. We were fortunate that we didn't lose any children, but this left us with sixty-five children that needed immediate placement in the community, and we managed that, with great difficulty I might add.

"That was a year ago!" Ennis protested.

"Yes, it was; but this is a county facility, and everything must go before committee before anything can be done. We've finally got the green light, and plans are currently being drawn up for a new building."

"But... what's gonna happen to the girls then?"

"You've got a couple of choices." The official sitting at her desk shuffling papers told him. "You can drive them up to Fairbanks, but they were none too thrilled when we had to give them twenty-two kids last year as it put them over their limit. I doubt they'll accept them either."

"The other choice?" Ennis questioned.

"You can always take them to Juneau." She suggested.

"Oh hell no!" Ennis growled.

"They might be able to find places for them; spread them out with different families. Quite frankly, it's next to impossible to find homes for siblings; especially when there are three of them. It's hard enough to foster out one child. Times are tough. No one will want to take on the responsibility of three children that belong to someone else."

Ennis stared at her angrily.

"Well it's up to you. Their father left them with you, so legally I guess that makes the decision yours to make. All I can tell you is that we can't take them, and I don't know of any place that can." She answered her phone, stood, and announced that she had to leave as she had a meeting she needed to attend.

Ennis turned and stalked out, stopping at the bench where Jack and the girls sat waiting. "C'mon. Let's get out a here." He told them.

Not another word was said until they had the girls buckled in the back seat, and the two of them spoke quietly in the cab of the truck.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Ennis angrily lit a cigarette.

"They can't take 'em." Ennis spat out.

"What do you mean they can't take 'em? I thought that's what they do; isn't it? Care for children whose parents aren't available for some reason or other?" Jack was stunned. "Did we go to the wrong place?"

"Nah, it was the right place." Ennis said. "It seems that last year their building where they kept the kids burnt down, and now they got no place to keep kids. We can either take them to Fairbanks to a facility that's already over-crowded, and will probably turn them away; or we can take them to Juneau where they'll be separated, shoved off into separate homes."

"But... that can't be!" Jack flustered. "Those girls already lost their folks. Now they're gonna separate 'em?"

"I don't know, Bud. I don't know what to do." Ennis shook his head sadly.

"Don't they have to... I don't know... _do_ something about them?" Jack struggled to understand.

"She said that since the parents left them with us, it was our decision to make." Ennis was so furious he could hardly speak.

Jack sat and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "We need to go see Glen. He can tell us where we stand legally. Maybe he might even know of a place where we can take 'em."

"I hate this! I hate it, Jack. It ain't right. Goin from place to place tryin to find a home for 'em like they're some unwanted kittens or somethin."

"I know. It sucks." Jack looked at his watch. "It's almost one o'clock. Let's grab some lunch first. The girls must be hungry. I've never seen such skinny kids in all my life."

"It just ain't right!" Ennis complained. "First their folks dump 'em with a couple a strangers, and now the county says they ain't got room for 'em. She said nobody wants three kids that ain't theirs to support."

"Cold hearted bitch." Jack cursed quietly.

"And they're so sweet, Jack. What are we gonna do?" Ennis fretted.

"We're gonna eat." Jack pulled the truck into McDonald's. "Let's eat inside so I can use the phone. I'll call Glen, and see what our options are."

The girls stared wide-eyed as they entered. It was obvious they had never been in a restaurant before. They placed their order, then found a table. Jack excused himself to use the phone. He came back a few minutes later just as their number was called, and he went up front to retrieve their meal.

"What'd Glen say?" Ennis asked as soon as he helped the girls get started on their Happy Meals.

"He wants to see us as soon as we finish our meal." Jack smiled. "He'll know what to do."

When the girls ate all they could, Jack cleared away the debris, and they headed for the camper to wash hands.

They were only a few blocks from Glen's office so the trip was a short one. Inside, the look on the receptionist's face showed her shock at the girls appearance. She showed them all into a conference room.

Glen came in and talked with them for a few minutes before asking Ennis and Jack to join him in his office while the receptionist would sit with the girls.

"Sit down." Glen said as he took a seat at his desk, pulling out a legal pad to make notes on. "Jack filled me in a little bit over the phone. What exactly is it that you want to do?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them knew _what_ to do. Ennis explained what the woman over at Child Protective Services said, and asked Glen what he thought they should do?"

"Well, that all depends." Glen leaned back in his chair. "What do you want to do?"

"We want the girls to go to a good home." Jack burst out.

"And we don't want 'em separated!" Ennis added.

"With no foster homes available, the county home unavailable, Fairbanks not likely to take them, I'd say your options are few."

"What options exactly?" Jack asked.

"Take them to Juneau, or..." Glen was sensing something from his new friends. "Do you want to keep them?"

Jack and Ennis both froze. They stared at Glen for a few moments, then at each other.

"What do you wanna do?" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't want 'em separated!" The wheels were spinning in Ennis' head. He stood up and began to pace.

"Three little girls... I don't know. What do you think, Jack?"

"I never raised a little girl before." He grinned.

"Would it be legal?" Ennis turned to Glen. "What happens if their folks come back for 'em?"

"That'd be up to the two of you. I can draw up some papers giving the two of you temporary custody of them and file them with the court. Then if the parents came back, you could either turn the girls over to them, or file for adoption. Whichever you wanted." Glen informed them. "You certainly wouldn't have any trouble proving them to be unfit parents the way they just left them on your porch. Child abandonment is a serious offense. As skinny as they are, it's obvious that very little care has been given to them."

"Jesus, Jack! What do you think?" Ennis sat back down.

"I never gave it any thought before this very minute." Jack confessed. "But I don't want 'em separated. And the thought of them bein stuck in some sort of 'facility' makes me sick to my stomach."

"I know; it does me too." Ennis sat and thought what it would be like raising little girls again – this time without Alma's interference.

"I think it's too soon to make any definite decisions. You've only had the girls over night." Glen sympathized. "How about this – why don't I work up some papers giving you temporary custody. That will give the two of you time to think this through, and get to know the girls a little bit better."

Jack and Ennis both shook their heads 'yes'. "We need to take some time to think about this." Ennis said.

"I agree." Jack nodded.

"In the mean time, I can see if I can locate the parents. You say they were the people who homesteaded the property before you?"

"That's right. The Walkers." Jack said.

"All right." Glen made some notations before buzzing his secretary, and asking her to bring the children in, then get him some temporary custody papers.

"Hello again girls." Glen greeted them as they came, and stood between Ennis and Jack's chairs. "I don't know how much of what's going on that you understand, but..."

"We understand." Rose said. "Everyone is trying to find a home for us."

"That's right." Glen was amazed that such young children had that much awareness.

"Daddy wanted us to stay with Ennis and Jack. That's why he left us there." Rose explained.

"How would you feel about living there; at least temporarily?" Glen asked.

"I would like that very much!" Rose smiled.

"They have _lots_ of food!" Lily remarked.

"We get to sleep in a bed!" Violet add shyly, clinging to her sister's hand.

"Here you go." Glen's secretary brought in the papers.

Glen looked them over before filling in the blanks. "This is pretty straight forward. Take a moment to read them over. All it says is that you are taking custody of the three Walker children for the next thirty days. At which time you will return, and abide by whatever steps the county thinks is best for the children."

Ennis took the pen and signed first. Jack signed immediately afterward and asked, "What now?"

"Evelyn here is a Notary Public. She needs to see your I.D., and have you sign her book. She sign's the paper, then you're free to leave with the children."

Ennis and Jack both pulled out their wallets and showed Evelyn their Driver's License. She scanned them both, signed the paperwork, and handed it to them.

"I'd keep this with you, just in case you need it for some reason." Glen suggested.

x x x x

"Where to?" Jack asked as they climbed back into the truck after leaving Glen's office.

"Walmart." Ennis said. "We need to get the girls some clothes. And I want to stop at the Dairy after. We need to get some milk."

Jack grinned. "You wanna keep 'em; don't you?" He gave Ennis an adoring look.

"I do." Ennis admitted with a little grin. "You do too; I can see it in your face."

"I do." Jack admitted also. "So much that it scares me."

"We can do this, Bud! I know we can."

An hour and a half later, they exited Walmart with three outfits for each girl: jeans and a top, overalls and a top, a sweat suit, underwear, shoes, pajamas, a light-weight jacket, and a coat. A stop over at the toy department and each girl got a stuffed animal, a baby doll, some books, and coloring books and crayons. $673.29! Neither Jack nor Ennis even commented on how much they spent. Jack simply wrote out the check knowing that somehow they would budget around it.

Back out in the camper after their shopping spree, they helped the girls into their new clothes. The girls stunned and silent, but running their hands over the crisp, new fabrics. Obviously something they had never had before. Their hair was brushed, combed, and colorful barrettes added to the picture. The girls gazed at one another in awe. Rose said a quiet little, "Thank you." and nudged her sisters who both echoed her words. "Thank you."

"You girls wait here and play with your toys a few minutes while Ennis and I step outside for a cigarette; okay?" Jack helped Ennis gather the empty bags, and clean the area up some before the two of them stepped outside and lit up.

"I never seen such quiet kids in all my life." Ennis commented.

"Me neither." Jack agreed. "I guess livin in the back of a car with a sick momma, they had to keep quiet."

"That's probably it." Ennis gave a rueful shake to his head. "Can't imagine what their life must a been like."

"No matter how shitty you think your life has been, you can always find someone who's had it worse." Jack commiserated.

"I guess so." Ennis agreed.

"So, we were plannin on hittin Home Depot for supplies to get started on our kitchen and extra bedroom. I guess we should do that before we hit the Dairy." Jack suggested.

"Oh yeah." Ennis sighed. "Can't believe that I almost forgot about that."

"Well, we just became parents." Jack grinned at him. "We got a right to forget a few things."

Ennis returned the smile. "I guess now the extra bedroom will be for the girls."

"Uh huh." Jack agreed. "We didn't do so bad on the floor in our sleepin bags before. Another month or so, until we get the addition built, won't hurt us. Then we'll have our bedroom back."

"Right." Ennis nodded. "And if the Walkers should come back and take the girls... we were plannin on the addition anyway."

"Right." Jack took another drag on his cigarette before adding, "I don't think they're comin back; do you?"

"No; I don't." Ennis shrugged. "But we best be prepared for it, in case they do. Keepin the land that they forfeited is one thing; keepin their kids is another."

"Yeah. But we got the law on our side, Cowboy. Glen said if we decide we wanna adopt 'em, we probably could without much trouble."

"That's just it, Bud. I don't want _no_ trouble. Especially takin kids away from their parents."

"I agree. We gotta just let this thing play out, and see what happens. I'm all for whatever is best for the girls. In the mean time, there ain't no law that says we can't enjoy bein parents again." Jack dropped his cigarette onto the pavement and stepped on it.

Ennis dropped his cigarette and extinguished it as well before they went back inside and told the girls to come on, they were heading for Home Depot. By the time they arrived, ten minutes later, the girls were all asleep, leaning on each other in the back seat.

"Jeez, poor little things." Ennis commented as they opened the door. "We gotta remember to figure nap-time into our plans now."

x x x x

With their porches now built and loaded with firewood, they began gathering items needed for the third phase of their home. A second bedroom, and a kitchen. They also rented a tiller from Home Depot and got their garden started. They bought three little lawn chairs so the children could be near them whether they were working in the garden, or on the new addition.

By the time their thirty day 'trial' period was up, they were already thoroughly in love with the girls, and the feelings were mutual. They were already calling Ennis, 'daddy', and Jack, 'papa'. They were as thrilled to have two daddies, as Jack and Ennis were to have three little girls to look after.

They had just finished the new addition, and were anxious to find just the right furniture for the girls room. They had enough of the bathtub refinishing supplies left over, so they painted the third stove white for the girls room. They drove into town, anxious to see Glen and have him work up adoption proceedings.

Glen ushered them into his office and had his secretary sit with the girls while they talked.

"You're not going to believe what I've got to tell you!" Glen said as he shut the door to make sure the girls couldn't hear what he had to say.

"What is it?" Jack asked, worried as he and Ennis took a seat in front of Glen's desk.

"The parents wanna take the girls back?" Ennis was a heart-beat away from devastation.

"No, no, no." Glen assured him as he quickly took his seat. Leaning forward on his desk. "This guy, Walker; he's a real nut! I mean for real!"

"You mean he's mental?" Jack asked, wondering how that could help their case.

"Uh huh." Glen shook his head. "They went to Juneau all right, and the first thing that happened was the wife, Geraldine Walker, passed away. I don't know if that's what sent him over the edge, of he was already playing with less than a full deck, but he blamed it all on Leon Fredericks! He never even went inside to talk with the guy, just waited for him to come out to the parking lot, and he drove over him and killed him!"

"Oh my God!" Jack gasped.

Ennis' mouth dropped open, but he said nothing.

"He never even ran off or anything. Just sat there in his car, while it was still on top of Fredericks, and waited for the cops to come."

"What's gonna happen to him?" Ennis asked.

"Oh he's out of the picture as far as the girls are concerned. They got him in custody and he's going through evaluation; but according to the authorities I talked to in Juneau, he'll either spend the rest of his life in a mental institution, or jail. Either way, he has forfeited all rights to the girls."

"Well, I suspected he was a little nutty, but I never figured him to be a killer." Jack shook his head.

"I did." Ennis commented sadly. "But I figured it was us he'd be after. Not Fredericks."

"I've been checking into it to see what our options are; and the two of you have a solid case if you want to proceed with an adoption." Glen took out his note pad.

"Yes!" Both Jack and Ennis answered.

"Okay then. I'm going to need a lot of basic information from both of you in order to get started."

"I got a question first." Ennis stopped him. "The girls... do we have to tell 'em what happened to their folks?"

"That'll be strictly up to you." Glen said.

"No!" Jack bristled. "I don't want 'em knowin such things. They're too little to understand."

"I don't wanna lie to 'em." Ennis worried.

"We won't lie to 'em." Jack suggested. "We just won't go into any details. They already know that their momma was on her way to Heaven. If they ask, we can confirm that much."

"And if they ask about their dad?" Ennis asked; never one who liked dancing around the truth.

"As far as we know, he's gone to Juneau, like he told them, and we don't know for sure exactly where he is; 'cause we don't!" Jack reasoned.

"I guess they're little enough to accept that." Ennis agreed reluctantly.

"Do they talk about their folks much?" Glen asked.

"No; hardly at all." Jack told him. "Rose said their dad told them he wouldn't be comin back, and that Ennis and I were going to be their new daddies. They seemed to accept that without question."

"They're real happy with us, Glen." Ennis assured him. "We got our new bedroom added on, and we're all set to find some furniture for 'em."

"I hardly recognized them when I saw them just now." Glen smiled. "They look like different girls. I think they're even put on a little weight."

"They're really good kids, and eat whatever we put in front of 'em." Jack added. "They're quiet as little mice, and sweet as they can be."

"I can see they mean a lot to the two of you already." Glen said as he looked from one happy face to the other. I got another question, Glen." Ennis squirmed in his chair. "Can Jack and me _both_ adopt 'em? Both of us?"

"Oh sure. It's done a lot up here. I handled a case a few years back where two sisters adopted an orphan girl. It went off without a hitch."

"We ain't brothers though." Ennis worried.

"It won't matter." Glen assured him. "What you have on your side, and is more important than anything else, is that the parents left the kids with the two of you. In all respects, they gave you custody. All we have to do is write it up, submit it to family court, and unless a criminal check proves one of you is an ax murderer or something, it should be granted."

"Oh." Jack sat back in his chair and stared at Glen.

"What's the matter?" Glen chuckled. "Don't tell me you murdered someone, Jack. I won't believe it."

"No, nothin that bad."

"You were innocent, Jack!" Ennis blurted out.

"You'd better tell me what this is all about." Glen said, his grin disappeared and he turned deadly serious.

"A teen aged girl accused me of rape. I was arrested in Riverton."

"But it never went to trial or nothin." Ennis added quickly. "The girl's boyfriend turned up at the arraignment and told the judge the girl was lyin 'cause she was pregnant and couldn't tell her folks the truth. They let him go right after."

"Oh, that's not so bad then." Glen gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. "If formal charges weren't ever filed, it probably wouldn't even show up on your record. I'll check into it. Anything else?"

"Nope." Jack shrugged. "That's about it for my criminal history."

"You ever been in trouble Ennis?" Glen asked.

"Nah; nothin but a couple a bar fights, years ago. Police weren't even called." Ennis admitted.

"Okay. I've got a ton of questions that the court will want answers to. Nothing that you need to worry about. You'll need to fill everything out and bring them back. Then we can get this started."

"How much all a this gonna cost?" Ennis asked.

"All you'll be expected to pay will be court costs, and that'll run you about a hundred, twenty-five."

"What about your fee? I know lawyers cost a lot a money, and we wanna be sure and work it into our budget."

"Uh uh." Glen shook his head. "I told Jack, and I mean it, the two of you will have my services free for as long as I'm able to practice."

"You don't have to do that." Jack argued. "We can pay."

"Nope." Glen insisted. "I'd consider it an insult. Providing whatever legal services the two of you need from now on, will give me a chance to pay back a tiny bit for my life. You didn't just save my life, Jack. You saved my wife from being a widow, my kids from growing up without their dad, and my folks from losing their only son."

"I didn't do nothin anybody else wouldn't a done." Jack insisted.

"Yes you did!" Glen was adamant. "And a few hours of work on my part, every now and then, is little enough to show my appreciation. You will need to pay court costs though. There's no way to get around that."

"That won't be no problem." Ennis told him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Glen brightened. "When I found out about the Walkers, I had a talk with CPS. (Child Protective Services) I told them you were taking temporary custody of the girls and were considering adoption. I spoke with Darla Anderson; I think she's the one you spoke with Ennis?"

"That's right." Ennis frowned at the unpleasant memory.

"She was happy to hear that you decided to look after them yourselves instead of taking them to Fairbanks or Juneau. She said to give you this, since I'm representing you." He pulled a check out of his desk drawer and handed it to Ennis.

"What is this for?" Ennis eyed the fifteen-hundred dollar check suspiciously.

"One month's care for the girls. Five hundred a piece." Glen explained.

"We don't need their money!" Ennis tried to hand the check back, but Glen refused to accept it.

"No, that money is already yours. That's the going rate for fostering children in the state of Alaska."

"We ain't forsterin 'em. We're adoptin 'em." Ennis insisted.

"Legally, they are dependents of the state, up to the time the adoption is finalized. That will be one year after the petition of adoption is granted. Until that time, you will receive five-hundred a month, per child. You'd be foolish not to accept it."

"So we'll be considered foster parents until the adoption is final?" Jack asked.

"That's the law." Glen assured him. "And with three children to raise, you're going to need that money."

Jack and Ennis looked at each other.

"If you don't wanna use it right now, bank it. With all the expenses you're going to have, you're going to need it. One thing the court will require will be insurance for the girls. And there will be clothes to buy, medical check ups every so often, and then there will be their schooling. Have you thought about that?"

Ennis and Jack both shook their heads 'no'.

"Well think about it before you fill out those forms because those questions are on them." Glen warned.

"I was thinking, maybe the two of you would be interested in home schooling for the girls?"

"We couldn't do nothin like that." Ennis frowned.

"Yes we could." Jack piped up. "At least we could for their elementary schoolin."

"Jack... you and me... _teachers_?"

"Just for the girls. We could do it on our own time. They're smart girls, Ennis. It should be easy."

"I don't know about 'easy', Jack." Glen grinned at Jack's enthusiasm. "But lots of people do it. I can come up with all the information you'll need to get started. I can't imagine it'll be all that difficult at least for their first few years of schooling. With you living two hours out of town, that's too far to drive back and forth every day. And homesteading, you can't move into town or you'll lose your place."

"All right, all right." Jack said. "We can do this, Ennis. It's mostly gonna be teachin 'em the ABCs, their numbers, easy stuff like that."

"I guess we could handle stuff like that." Ennis agreed.

"Fine. When you get to the questions about schooling, just write in 'home schooling'. It's perfectly acceptable."

"Even though neither one a us graduated high school?" Ennis asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You've been through elementary school, there should be no reason why you can't handle that much with home schooling for the girls. I doubt you'll be asked about their higher education. That's something that's several years into the future. CPS is mainly interested in the here and now."

"I guess we need to go see about getting us some insurance." Jack grinned at Ennis.

"I highly recommend you get insurance for the two of you; but you won't need to get the girls covered until the adoption is final. Up until then, their medical bills will be covered by the state."

"I've never had insurance before." Ennis said. "Is it very expensive?"

"It's not cheap; but you really should have it. You can set it up to pay it yearly. Just figure it into your budget like you do your propane cost. It'll be worth it."

"All right." Jack said. "We'll check into it. Anythin else we need to know about these forms?"

"Nah. They're pretty straight forward. If you have a question about anything on it, just leave it blank and we'll discuss it when you bring them back in."

"All right then." Jack and Ennis both stood. "We'll bring these papers in soon as we get 'em filled out."

x x x x

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked as he and Ennis made it back to the truck and got the girls buckled in the back seat. "Do we hit the furniture store or find an insurance company?"

"I don't know." Ennis shook his head. "I guess we'd better hit the bank first and deposit this check. Then maybe grab some lunch."

"McDonald's?" Jack asked as they exited the bank drive through.

"YAY!" Came the chorus from the back seat.

"I guess so." Ennis grinned and in a low voice said, "We're gonna have to remember to be careful. They can hear everything!"

CHAPTER SIX

They ate their burgers in their camper in McDonald's parking lot. Afterwards, they hefted the girls up into the bunk for a nap while the two of them sat and filled out the adoption papers. They went over each and every paragraph carefully, reading it out-loud and discussing it along the way. By the time they were finished, the girls were waking up.

They decided to run over to the furniture store and pick out beds for the girls before taking the papers over to Glen's office. Shopping for bedroom furniture for the girls, they discovered that they wanted bunk beds. Unable to find a three-tier bunk bed set, after hitting five stores, they found a bunk bed that had a trundle bed pull out. All decided it was exactly what they needed. Jack and Ennis were so happy to finally find something they all agreed on; they didn't even flinch at the nine-hundred dollar price tag. The chest of drawers was much easier. The girls didn't care much about it. They found a large white five drawer chest that matched the bunk beds, and bought it too. The girls were thrilled, and the guys were thrilled that they had brought this little bit of happiness to them.

They made it over to Glen's office a little after four p.m.

"Oh good, you're still in town." Glen greeted them. "Come on in and sit down. I've got some news."

"I don't know if we can take any more a your news, Glen." Jack joked. "From the look on your face, I'm guessin it's good news. What happened? Did the parents have the winnin ticket to the lottery and we get to collect the hundred-million dollars?"

Glen leaned back in his chair and chuckled while Jack and Ennis got comfortable in the chairs in front of his desk. "Not quite that good, Jack. But pretty darn good."

"Before we get into all a that, whatever it is; we got the papers all filled out." Ennis handed him the completed adoption forms. "How long before we know somethin final? Are we gonna have to go to court?"

"As soon as Family Court can come up with an open date, there will be a hearing. Nothing to get excited or worried about. The court usually goes along with the recommendations of CPS, and they're not going to oppose this. As far as a time line – it'll take about a week or so to complete the investigation. If I was to guess, I'd say most likely in the next couple of months."

"That's a heck of a lot of investigatin." Jack commented.

"Not really. It's all government red tape, and government employees taking their sweet time. The wheel turns slowly, but it does turn. And that gets us back to my good news."

"What is it?" Jack asked anxious to hear whatever it was that put that grin on Glen's face.

"Right now you have _temporary_ custody of the girls, granted by CPS until they complete their investigation. I got a call this afternoon, and their investigation is complete. It took them thirty days, but they're finally finished, and they informed me of a couple of things. Most importantly, they intend to recommend this adoption."

"Oh that's great!" Jack grinned and reached over and gave Ennis' arm a squeeze.

"That's a for sure thing? They can't change their minds before this hearin takes place?" Ennis was afraid to count on it too much.

"She said she'd be sending me a follow up letter, which I'll attach to your papers when I file them with the court. Now the second part of the good news is that they found out that Geralidne Walker was born right here in Anchorage, and so were the three girls. That makes them wards of the state, and as such, upon their mother's death, they will be receiving five-hundred dollars a month, each; until they reach the age of eighteen."

Jack and Ennis both stared at him open-mouthed. "How does this affect the adoption?" Jack asked.

"Not at all. The only difference is the state has jurisdiction instead of the county. It's mostly legal maneuvering so everyone can cover their asses. It will still be heard in Family court, just with a few extra people in attendance. Trust me on this one, guys; they all want the same thing we do – the very best placement for the three girls. I promise you they will, as they have in the past, bend over backwards to keep siblings together. And with absolutely no criminal records, a recommendation from CPS, prior experience in raising children, and excellent personal references – this is as close to being a sure thing as you can get."

"Wow!" Jack took a deep breath.

"What personal references?" Ennis asked.

"You've made a lot of friends since you settled here. And every single one of them is busy right now writing up a recommendation for you; including me."

"Jeez." Ennis was a little dazed.

"And there won't be any trouble about the fact it's two guys adoptin the girls?" Jack asked the question that Ennis wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to.

"None at all. This is Alaska, guys. We have families here of all different descriptions, shapes, and sizes. Times are tough with the recession, money is tight everywhere. Finding a home for a child is very difficult. Finding a home for three children is nearly impossible. They'll be glad to have this case taken off their books."

"All right; but we don't want their money. Can you change that part?" Ennis spoke.

"No." Glen said, surprised. "You're going to need it raising three girls."

"We can support 'em. We don't need the state's money." Ennis' chin raised just a bit.

"Right now, it seems about the only thing they need is food, a place to sleep, and a roof over their heads. And I know that the two of you can provide that with little or no extra expense. But they need more than that, Ennis. They need insurance, and regular medical checkups. They need parents who are insured in case anything happens to them, all will be taken care of. They need an education; some of that money should be put away in a savings account for that. They need clothes, toys, and maybe a burger and a movie now and then. Their mother died from heart problems. There's a possibility they could have inherited some of those genes. They'll need to be monitored closely for that. And there's the dentist, maybe an eye doctor if one of them needs glasses; there are a hundred possibilities involved in raising a child, and it's the state's responsibility to help with the finances."

"We can open up an account for them, Ennis." Jack suggested. "And we'll only use what we need."

"I don't like takin money." Ennis groused. "I don't want people thinkin we took the girls in for the money."

"This can't be about what other people think, Ennis." Glen said as gently as he could. "This is about what the girls need; now and in the future. And anybody who sees the two of you with your girls, will know at a glance that the girls are with you because you love them and want them. I doubt if many of them will even know about the money. It's nobody's business but yours."

An echo from the past raised its head, and he turned to look at Jack.

"It was true then, and it's true now." Jack's expression said, but his lips were silent.

"All right." Ennis agreed. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

The girls, while un-naturally quiet, knew nothing about playing. They carried their dolls and stuffed animals around with them, but didn't have a clue what they were supposed to do with them. When handed coloring books and crayons, they simply looked at the pictures in the books, but never even opened the boxes of crayons.

"Don't you like to color?" Ennis questioned as he noticed the pristine books didn't have a mark on them. All three girls looked at him blankly.

"Maybe they don't know how?" Jack whispered to him.

"My girls used to love coloring." Ennis took a seat on the floor in front of the fire. He dumped the crayons out, selected a page with Cinderella on it, selected a crayon and began coloring.

The girls sat beside him transfixed, their eyes big as saucers as Ennis colored Cinderella's dress in blue.

"You see, the trick here is staying in the lines. You don't let the blue go over the line." He explained.

He selected yellow for Cinderella's hair, black for her shoes, and brown for the tiny mice that scampered around her.

Jack watched in awe as Ennis, surrounded by the girls, carefully colored the entire picture. He remembered buying Bobby a dinosaur coloring book one year, and Lureen had been appalled. It went directly into the trash before Bobby ever saw it. Jack never understood why. He finally decided she must have thought coloring was for girls only.

When Ennis finished coloring his page, he turned the book over to the girls, handed them the crayons, and told them to try it.

They had bought the girls each a book and box of crayons, but they colored together, in one book at a time; all three girls working on one page with the greatest determination.

"You have many talents that I never knew about." Jack said as they sat on the couch and watched the girls.

"Oh, that's me, alright." Ennis gave a little huff. "A man of mystery!"

"I think we should be readin to 'em." Jack suggested.

"Huh?" Ennis frowned

"Momma used to read to me every night before I went to sleep. I loved it." Jack had a sad little smile on his face. "Why don't we get some books and read to the girls before they go to bed? Did you ever read to the girls?"

"Nah." Ennis shook his head. "Nobody ever read to me; I never thought of it."

"They're so skinny." Jack observed, talking quietly so that only Ennis heard him.

"They'll pick up. They're good eaters." Ennis commented. "I'll be glad to see what the doctor has to say about 'em tomorrow when we take 'em in for their physicals. I hope nothin's wrong with 'em."

"You think somethin's wrong with 'em?" Jack worried.

"I don't know. They sure don't move around much. My girls were always runnin, and jumpin around; always doin somethin. These girls don't do none a that. I guess it could be because they spent most a their lives in that beat up old car. I sure hope they don't have whatever their momma had."

"We'll find out tomorrow. And as young as they are, if they got somethin wrong with 'em, we'll get it taken care of." Jack assured him.

x x x x

The next morning in the doctor's office they were both extremely relieved when the doctor told them the girls were perfectly healthy, just mal-noursihed, under-weight, and under-developed for children their ages. He recommended vitamins, and plenty of exercise. He gave them some booklets recommending healthy meals, exercises, and the virtures of regular physicals.

"We need to do some plannin. How about some coffee?" Ennis opened the camper door and everyone climbed in. The girls scampered up into the bunk while Jack put the coffee pot on and Ennis settled into the dinette tasking out his notebook.

"I think the girls need a swing set." Ennis suggested.

"You think they'll know how to use it?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know. But we can show 'em, teach 'em." Ennis shrugged. "We got the money; maybe we should get 'em one a those big fancy ones that has all that climbin stuff on it; and a slide."

"Bobby had one of those. I never saw him use it though. He was always off somewhere or other."

"Let's get one." Ennis made a note in his book.

"What about insurance?" Jack brought two cups of coffee over and joined him. "Shouldn't we see about getting some?"

"Glen said the girls are covered by the state until the adoption is granted, so we're fine for now, but we do need to get some before that happens." He made another note in his book.

"We need to start comin into town at least once a week to hit the dairy for milk. Growin kids need lots a milk." Jack suggested.

"That's right." Ennis scribbled more notes. "We'll do that; at least up until winter time."

"We need to plan ahead for winter this year." Jack suggested. "We'll need twice as much food, and we'll need to make sure the girls have warm clothes, and snow suits."

"And Christmas." Ennis whispered as he scribbled furiously. "We wanna get 'em presents and a tree with all the trimmins."

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Jack agreed eagerly. "And sleds. Remember we said we'd get some sleds."

"It's May, Jack. I doubt we can find any this time a year, but it wouldn't hurt none to look."

"I just had a bad thought." Jack frowned. "What are we gonna do this fall when huntin season rolls around?"

Ennis didn't hesitate. "We take 'em with us. One a us will have to stay behind for a spell and keep an eye on 'em while the other hunts. We take turns. If the guys don't like the idea, we can go by ourselves. There ain't no law that says we gotta hunt in a group."

"That could be dangerous." Jack warned.

"We ain't leavin 'em behind, Jack."

"I agree. They might think they're going to be left again like their folks left 'em."

"We can't put 'em through that. We'll work it out. Maybe we can find someone to go along with us and keep an eye on 'em while we hunt. Maybe we could pay him or her with some meat, or coupons." Ennis suggested.

"Good idea. Next time we see Glen, let's ask him if he has any ideas. He might know of somebody." Jack agreed, feeling a little better about things. "

"Look here at the menus they recommend." Ennis showed the booklet to Jack. "Looks like they want 'em to have fruit at every meal, and a salad every day."

"We can do that." Jack nodded.

"I don't know much about salads. Never had it much." Ennis admitted.

"I have." Jack took a closer look at the booklet. "Lureen was always servin 'em."

"Good. Cause the only salad I've ever much was potatoe salad. Now that's good. I never cared much for them that are just greens."

"Salads won't be no problem. I can whip us up some tasty salads. You can put a lot more in 'em than just greens."

"We need to hit the grocery store before we head home."

x x x x

Slowly their routine established itself. Three healthy meals, and two snacks a day. The one day a week that they drove into town, they got either hamburgers, hot dogs, or pizza. The rest of the week they ate right. They developed a certain bed time routine and stuck with it. A bath every evening after supper, then either Jack or Ennis would read them a story as the five of them huddled together on the couch in front of the fire.

The girls blossomed. By the time they went to court in August, the girls had put on some weight, and lost that gaunt look. They were happy, smiling children. Content in their new environment, thrilled with their two daddies.

Jack and Ennis doted on them, taking them every where they went even though free babysitting had been offered to them by their friends wives. By the time hunting season opened, two of the wives had decided they wanted to go along. Glen's wife Sherry, and Jordie's wife Peggy. Glen and his family had a large motorhome they drove, and when the guys were out hunting, Sherry and Peggy would stay in camp and look after the girls. It worked out beautifully. The girls were aprehensive at first, but after much reassurance, they relaxed and began to enjoy the camping trips out in the woods.

They attended some of the monthly auctions, the girls just as excited as they were when they won something. Used to going to sleep at eight o'clock, they never lasted long. When they got tired, the smallest two would crawl up into either dad's lap and go to sleep. Rose, the oldest, would curl up on her seat with her head in either Jack or Ennis' lap and sleep. They were complimented more than once by fellow auction goers on how well behaved their children were.

The auctions provided them with several items they needed. They got a large white wardrobe with a mirror on the front for the girls room, for the kitchen they found four Hoosier cabinets that were just the right size, and the last auction before the holidays, after the children were sleeping, they won the bidding on a set of twelve dolls, one for each month of the year. These were stashed away in the attic for Christmas.

Christmas was a pure delight! They shopped early, arranging all sorts of shannagins so they could purchase presents without the kids knowing about it. The children knew nothing about Christmas so Jack and Ennis bought books about how families celebrated Christmas around the world. The five of them searched their land for a tree just the right size. They spent some time designing and making some decorations to go along with the ones they bought. They popped corn and strung it with beads to make beautiful streamers that circled the tree in colorful waves. It was the one time in his life that Ennis wished he had a camera. He really didn't need one though. The memories of that first Christmas celebrating with Jack and the girls was one that would be etched deeply on his memory for the rest of his life.

They bought sleds for each of them, and enjoyed many hours playing in the snow. Entire snow families were built. They had as much fun as the girls did romping around in their colorful little snow suits. Life was good for the five of them. Better than any of them had ever dreamed.

CHAPTER SEVEN

January 1986

"Momma, this is so wrong! Can't you see that?" Jenny pleaded.

"Oh no it's not! It's about time your father stood up and took a little responsibility with you girls. Maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"Oh, momma – please – can't we just go home?' Jenny tugged on Alma's arm.

"Home? Home, Jennifer Francine? Your home is in Cheyenne with Larry!" She grabbed Jenny's bag off the luggage carousel.

"Not any more, momma." Jenny took the suitcase from her mom. "And comin all the way up here to Anchorage isn't going to change that."

"Well, we'll see about that, young lady." Alma continued to flail at her daughter. "How you could manage to screw up a relationship with a guy like Lawrence Wentworth, I don't know. Do you have any idea what his family is worth? Haven't you learned _anything_ from watching me sufferin all these years?"

"Oh momma, **please!** " Jenny sniffled.

"I mean it, Jennifer. This is just ridiculous. And it's such a simple and safe procedure now a days. Especially at this stage. It won't be nothing more than a hard period. In a few days, you'll be good as new." Alma finally stopped her rant when they came up to the counter.

"I need to find a driver who can take my daughter and me, out to my husband's place. It's two hours north of here on the Susitna River." Alma told the clerk as Jenny stood back away, wishing there was some way she could warn her father.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that any of our Taxis go that far." The clerk apologized.

"Well ask 'em!" Alma insisted. "Tell 'em I'll pay one hundred dollars."

"I guess I could make a few phone calls, see if anyone's interested." The clerk said.

"You do that! My daughter and I will wait right over here. We won't be leavin here until you find us a driver!" Alma ordered the clerk before taking Jenny's arm and heading over to some chairs.

It was two hours later before a long haired, beefy looking man in his fifties came up to them. "You the two ladies wanting a driver for the Susitna River area?"

"We are." Alma stood up. "It's about time. We've been waitin her for hours!"

"I just got the call, Ma'am. You do know it's a two or three hour drive up there?" The man asked.

"I was told it was a two hour drive." Alma corrected him.

"Two hours in good weather. No telling what it's going to be like up there this time a year." The man said adjusting the tooth-pick between his lips.

Alma gave him a disgusted look, and went up to the counter to speak with the clerk. "Is that the best you can do? He's already tryin to make a two hour trip into a three hour one. And he sure don't look very reputable."

"Ma'am, I must have made twenty calls. No one wants to drive that far out this time of year." The clerk explained. "It's Dwayne there, or you can rent a car and drive yourself."

"We most certainly will not drive ourselves. My daughter is sickly, and needs my constant attention." Alma lied.

"Well then, Dwayne is it." The clerk turned away from her, making Alma angrier than she already was.

"Very well then." Alma turned back to Dwayne and Jenny who was sitting patiently waiting. "Come along Jennifer."

Dwayne picked up Jenny's bag and the three of them walked out into the parking area.

"A pick up!" Alma was horrified. "My daughter and I are not accustomed to riding around in a pickup! Don't you have a taxi or a nice car of some kind?"

"Ma'am, in this part of the country, at this time of year, a four-wheel drive pickup is a necessity. A car would get bogged down sure as nothing." Dwayne told her as he opened the back door for her to get in. He slung Jenny's suitcase in the back, and headed around to the driver's seat while Jenny and Alma struggled to climb in.

"I'm gonna need at least half a the money up front." Dwayne told her.

"I will not pay you one red cent until you deposit us at my husband's door!" Alma insisted.

"Then we won't be goin nowhere 'cause I don't have but a quarter tank a gas." Dwayne folded his arms and refused to start the engine.

"Oh very well!" Alma pulled out the money and handed it to him. "Just get this thing started. My husband will be very disappointed if we don't show up on time."

"Momma, could you just, please stop and think about this?" Jenny pleaded.

"I have, or we wouldn't be here." Alma lowered her voice so that only Jenny could hear. "We didn't come this far just to be turned back now."

x x x x

Three and a half hours later...

"I demand you take us to my husband, Ennis del Mar's home **immediately!** " Alma was close to hysterics, and nothing that Jenny said or did could calm her down.

"Jesus Christ, lady! What the fuck you think I'm trying to do?" Dwayne was just as tired of his passengers as they were of the drive.

"Don't you talk to me that way! I'll have you fired!" Alma threatened.

"Momma, **shut up!** " Jenny finally had had enough. "Excuse me, Dwayne; but do you even know where my dad lives?"

"Sure I do, miss. There's only one homestead out this way that would ever get any visitors. I can't help it if the state don't clear the dirt roads."

"Dirt roads?" Alma shrieked. "We're on a dirt road? Why? I'm sure my husband's home is _not_ on a dirt road!"

"It isn't too much further." Dwayne said as he scanned the roadside for markers. "Here we go!" He announced a few minutes later, and turned off the snow covered road.

"This isn't a road! Why are you taking us out in the middle of the woods! I'm warning you, I carry a gun!" Alma was terrified, and whispered to Jenny. "As soon as he stops this thing, I want you to run! Run for help and scream! Scream as loud as you can!"

"Oh momma, for Pete's sake!" Jenny was sick of hearing her mother complaining, sick of worry what her dad would think when he heard she was pregnant, sick of the whole world, and every crazy person in it.

Dwayne pulled to a stop in front of the cabin and Alma stared at it in disbelief. "This can't be it."

"Ma'am, this is it. I know Ennis del Mar, and this is his place." Dwayne explained.

"But it's... made out a trees!" Alma was appalled.

Dwayne got out, opened the door for Jenny, and lifted the suitcase out of the back for her.

"Do you really know my dad?" Jenny asked as she stepped down.

"He's a hunting buddy of a friend of mine. I've seen him around. I've heard he's a real nice guy. That's the only reason I agreed to this trip."

Alma sat where she was waiting for Dwayne to open the door for her, but he didn't. When he got back in behind the wheel, she gave a disgusted sigh, opened the door herself, and climbed out.

"Now you wait right here, Dwayne. I won't be inside but a minute. You'll get the rest of your money when you deliver me safely back to Anchorage." Alma left the door wide open.

"Oh shit!" Dwayne said after she was out of earshot. "It's not worth the hundred dollars to have to have her in my truck for another three and a half hours!"

Jenny climbed up the steps, sat her suitcase beside the door, and waited for Alma so catch up.

Alma cursed as she made her way up the steps. "He's lived in some disgustin places before, but this one takes the cake! A house make out a trees! Only your father would think somethin like this would be livable. It's probably full a bugs!" She walked right up to the door and pounded on it with her fist. "Not even a doorbell!"

Jack was closest so he answered the door.

"Jack Twist!" Alma spat out. "Why am I not surprised to find you here!" She brushed passed him and stopped dead in her tracks. Jenny bumped into her as she smiled apologetically at Jack, and came in behind her mother.

Ennis was sitting on the couch with Violet on his lap, Rose and Lily on either side of him, and an empty place on the couch where Jack had obviously been sitting with them. Ennis held a book of Fairy Tales and had his glasses on.

Everyone in the room was struck dumb, nobody moved a muscle.

"If this isn't the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Alma said. "Where'd you get all those kids?"

"Wha... What are you doin here?" Ennis stood up and sat Violet down between her sisters.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not stayin. I wouldn't be caught dead in a place made out a trees! This is even worse than that ratty old trailer a yours, Ennis. You've reached a new low with this dump."

Jenny rushed past her mother, and flung herself into her dad's arms. "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"I brought Jenny up here for you to talk some sense into her. She went and got herself pregnant and won't do the sensible thing and get it taken care of. It's legal now a days, and perfectly safe. See if you can talk some sense into her. She's going to blow the chance of marryin into a fine well-to-do family if she doesn't get this taken care of right now." Alma dumped her message like it was a load of garbage that she wanted to distance herself from.

"I need to use the restroom before I leave. Does this place even have one?" She wrinkled up her nose.

"First door on the right." Jack pointed toward the hall and Alma bolted for it.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." Jenny dissolved into tears, she was so embarrassed and ashamed.

" **Where's the light switch?"** Alma bellowed.

Jack went down the hall and showed her. "It's a string you have to pull."

"Just like an out-house." Alma gave a disgusted shudder.

"How'd you get here?" Ennis asked his teary daughter. "You didn't drive all this way, did you?"

"We flew into Anchorage and hired some guy to drive us out here." Jenny explained. "Momma wants you to change my mind, make me have... you know... a procedure."

"What about the daddy a this baby? He know about it?" Ennis asked.

"He does. And he agrees with momma." Jenny buried her head against her dad's shoulder and cried.

Alma came out in a rush. "Jenny darlin, I'm gonna go now. I know you're not gonna want to stay in this God-forsaken wilderness very long. You get your dad to drive you into town, and you call me when you've come to your senses. I'll wire you the money for your trip home." She headed for the door. "Now don't wait too long. You can't keep someone like Lawrence Wentworth danglin for very long or you'll lose him." She opened the door and stepped outside. "And don't leave your suitcase sittin out here. It'll get ruined."

Jack stood at the door and watched as Alma climbed into the truck, and it drove off. He retrieved Jenny's suitcase from the porch, closed the door, and nodded to Ennis. "She's gone."

"Jenny, first of all, I want you to meet your sisters." Ennis kept an arm around Jenny's shoulders. "This here is Rose, she's seven; this is Lily, she's six, and little Violet there is five."

"Girls, you remember I told you that I had two grown up daughters? Well, this here is Jenny." The girls all gave Jenny a little wave.

"It's very nice to meet you girls. You have such pretty names and they fit you perfectly." Jenny wiped away her tears, and greeted the girls.

"The girls were getting ready for their nap, and they like to hear a story." Ennis explained. "We're about half way through Hansel and Gretel."

"Please, continue with the story." Jenny insisted.

"I saved your place, Daddy." Rose handed the book to Ennis.

"Come sit with us." Rose called to Jenny. "There's lots a room."

"Come on, Papa." Lily called to Jack.

"I can sit over here in the recliner, darlin." Jack answered. "I can still hear."

"No; you have to sit with us!" Violet pleaded.

"It's a big couch." Ennis gave a little shrug. "We can all fit." He sat Jenny down on one end and plopped Violet down on her lap. Jack sat on the other end with Rose on his lap. Ennis sat in the middle with Lily on his lap. "Now then. Where were we?"

The story finished and the girls were sleepy and ready for their nap. "Come see our room, Jenny!" The three of them chorused.

"If you stay with us, you can share our room!" Rose offered. "You can have the top bunk, it's so cool. And there's plenty a room in our wardrobe. You can have the top rung."

"Please stay," all three girls echoed one another.

"I've just come for a visit, girls; but I want you to know that I appreciate your offer very much. This room is just beautiful! I especially love the pink carpet."

"Make her stay, Daddy! Make her stay!" The three girls all begged lining up to give Jenny hugs. When it was Rose's turn, she cupped her hand, and whispered into Jenny's ear, "If you stay with us, you won't have to be sad and cry any more. Daddy and Papa will take real good care of you."

"All right now girls. It's time for sleep." Ennis hugged and kissed each girl, as did Jack. "Sleep well and we'll see you when you wake up."

"Daddy, I can't believe you and Jack built this house all by yourselves! I love this kitchen." Jenny said as they entered the kitchen.

"Why don't I put some coffee on and then get lost for a while and let the two of you talk privately." Jack suggested.

"No!" Both Ennis and Jenny answered at the same time.

"This is your home, Jack; and I'm not going to say anything that you haven't already heard." Jenny insisted.

"Sit down, Sweetie." Ennis pulled a chair out for her. "Jack, some coffee would taste mighty fine right now." He reached out and took Jenny's hand. "If you feel like talkin, we can talk. Otherwise, you don't have to say anythin."

"Oh Daddy." She gave a hopeless little shrug. "It's all such a mess. And I was so happy when I found out about the baby."

"But I take it this Lawrence fella wasn't?" Ennis asked.

She shook her head no. "He has his whole life planned out. He graduates med-school in June and starts his residency July first. When we got engaged, we agreed that the wedding would take place when he finished his residency. That was fine with me and I agreed with it. But now..."

"Now there's a baby on the way... and he don't wanna change those plans?" Ennis asked.

"That's right. He insists that I agreed to it, and there's no reason to change those plans."

"I'd think a baby is a pretty darn good reason." Ennis scoffed.

"Me too, but he doesn't see it that way. His plans have been laid out for years and years, and it's like they're carved in stone. He won't deviate from them for anythin."

"And he actually said he wanted you to… to have that procedure?" Ennis just couldn't believe any daddy would want such a thing, married or not.

"Yes, Daddy. He said he knew of a doctor in Denver who could take care of it for us. Like it was a tooth that I needed pulled or something. He went on and on about it not being a 'real' baby – just a bunch of cells, but I don't feel that way. It is a baby, Daddy; and it's _my_ baby. I just can't do it."

"Bastard!" Jack muttered as he sat cups of coffee down for each of them. He apologized immediately. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"That's all right, Jack. I was thinkin the same thing." Ennis took a sip of his coffee, and hoped it would help calm him down.

"Oh this is good, Jack. Thanks." Jenny sipped her coffee as well.

"You want somethin to eat, darlin?" Ennis asked her. "I remember when your momma was pregnant she was always hungry."

"No thanks. I have absolutely no appetite at all right now."

"You need to eat, darlin."

"I ate somethin at the airport while we were waiting for a ride." She took another sip of her coffee. "This is so awkward. I'm so sorry that I've been dropped at your door step like this. I want you to know that I'd never have come if I'd known what momma had planned. I spent a week at her place listening to her lecture me, before she finally said, "Come on. Let's get this taken care of right now." And we drove to the airport in Riverton. She collected our tickets while I stood around like a dummy feelin sorry for myself and not payin attention. She near talked my ear off while we waited, and I was trying to blank her and everythin else out. Then we were on the plane.

"Daddy, I swear – I thought we were headed back to Cheyenne, and she was going to talk with Larry and we'd end up movin the weddin date up. That's what I _thought_ was happenin. Next thing I know, we're in the air, and the flight attendant is talkin about landin in Anchorage in twelve and a half hours. I was stunned! But it was too late then to turn back. I'm so sorry, Daddy; about everythin."

"Darlin, you don't have to apologize to me for anythin. I don't know why your momma thought it'd do any good to bring you up here, but I'm glad she did. I'm tellin you right now, that you'll get no badgerin from me. This is your decision to make, and I'll back you a hundred percent which ever way you decide."

"That's just it, Daddy. It never was about making a decision. I would never, ever consider _not_ havin this baby. I'm just shocked and incredibly sad that the man I love – or thought I loved – can be so cold hearted about it. I guess I'm a real dummy; I thought he'd be as happy as I was when I told him. Instead, he acted like I was tellin him the worst possible news."

"Well, I'm gonna have to go with Jack on this one. Your Larry is a real bastard."

"He's not my Larry. Not any more." She shook her head and teared up.

"Don't cry, darlin. He's not worth it." Ennis patted her arm.

"I know, Daddy. I know. I keep tellin myself that. It's just my whole world has been turned upside-down, and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know what you're gonna do." Ennis smiled at her. "You're gonna have a beautiful baby, and you're gonna love it as much as I love you; and that's the only thing that matters. Everythin else is just stuff, and stuff can be managed."

"I know what else you're gonna do." Jack grinned too. "You're gonna make your daddy a grandpa!"

Jenny laughed. "There is that!" She grinned affectionately at the two of them. "How would you feel about becomin a grandpa, Daddy?"

"I expected it'd happen sooner or later. I always figured it'd be Junior that'd have that honor." He grinned, happy that his daughter could smile in the midst of her sad situation. "What are you gonna do about school, darlin? Aren't you all set to graduate in June?"

"I was, but I dropped out." She looked down into her coffee cup. "I just can't think about school right now. I'll finish, and get my degree; just not right now."

"Anchorage has a university." Jack offered, and they both looked up at him. "Maybe you could get your credits transferred up here."

Ennis stared at Jack. Never had he loved him more than at that moment!

"I couldn't." Jenny stuttered. "I'd have to find a job, a place to live."

"It'd be somethin to look into." Ennis managed to get out. "Didn't you say your student loans were all paid?"

"They are." Jenny shook her head. "Larry did that for me for an engagement present."

"Well, at least he did something right." Jack said, and the other two grinned.

"So what do you have left to do to get your degree?" Ennis asked, his mind reeling with the possibility of having Jenny so close.

"Roughly, about five months. It's class room experience, teacher in training sort of thing." She replied.

"Could the payment for the remainder a your schoolin be transferred up here, so you wouldn't have to worry none about anythin except your livin expenses?" Ennis asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"We could help out with food and all. I can't promise much in the way of money, but we could help some." Ennis offered.

"Oh Daddy. I wouldn't expect you to spend your hard earned money on me. You've got the girls to support. I know how hard money is to come by."

"Well, I think you should look into it. Didn't you tell me that with your scholarship you got some kind a livin allowance?" Ennis asked.

"Yes, there is a small allowance each month. Hardly enough to live on though."

"Maybe with your little bit, and our little bit, we could find you a place to live that don't cost too much." Ennis suggested and we could easy supply all the food you can eat."

"How would you feel about movin up here away from your mom, and sister, and all your friends?" Jack asked.

"Right now, that would be an absolute blessing!" Jenny gave a little shudder. "The last thing I wanna do right now is face any of them. You know that I love Junior to pieces, Daddy; but she's siding with momma on this. She thinks I should do whatever it takes to make Larry happy."

"I'm surprised at Junior." Ennis grimaced. "I always figured she'd back you up on whatever you did."

"Larry has Junior and momma both wrapped around his little finger. They think I'd be a fool to let him go."

"Maybe they don't know him as well as you do." Jack offered.

"That's exactly right!." Jenny agreed. "He's the most wonderful, considerate, generous man you'd ever want to meet. As long as you don't cross him. He wants his own way, and aims to have it no matter what."

"I got a feelin he ain't gonna get it this time." Ennis smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"You're right about that." Jenny smiled with a new confidence. "This baby has given me a new strength that I never had before. It was the very first time I'd gone against Larry's wishes. It felt good."

"It felt good because it was the right thing to do." Jack commented.

"What were your plans before all this happened?" Ennis asked.

"After graduation I had planned on looking for work somewhere there in Cheyenne. We were planning on being married once Larry finished his residency next year. By then he would have made his decision if he wanted to stay in Cheyenne or move to Denver. He has family in both locations." She explained.

"But all that's changed now." She sipped her coffee. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, but there are a few things that I do know for sure. Number one, and most important above all else, is I'm going to have this baby, and love it with all my heart. Number two, I'm going to get my teaching degree, and teach like I've always dreamed about. And Number three, Larry and I are through. Even if he was to suddenly change his mind, it's over. I could never make a life with a man who considers a child to be just a stumbling block that needs to be worked around."

"I'm so sorry you're havin to go through this." Ennis squeezed his daughter's arm.

"Oh daddy, I'm the one who's sorry for intruding into your lives like this."

"Baby girl, we're family. You comin here is not an intrusion. As long as I live, if I have a roof over my head, you're welcome to share it."

"He's right, Jenny." Jack added. "You're family, and family couldn't ever be anythin but welcome. That welcome doesn't include Alma though."

Jenny gave a little huff. "You know, she kept tellin everyone she came here to see her 'husband' Ennis del Mar! I couldn't believe it, daddy. She kept referrin to you as her 'husband'."

"She's your momma, Jenny, and I know you love her, and that's the way it should be; but seriously – I think she's got a screw loose." Ennis told her.

Jenny grinned.

"And I can't believe she'd part with that much money to buy airplane tickets for such a crazy trip. I know it must a cost a bundle!" Ennis added.

"I'm sure they did, daddy, but it's Monroe's money. He let's her have whatever she wants just to shut her up." She felt good sitting in her dad's kitchen talking about things. She was exhausted though and couldn't hold back a yawn.

"We promised the girls a pineapple upside-down cake for dinner, so I think I'll get started on that." Jack stood up.

"Jenny, honey, why don't you lie down for a while. You look worn out." Ennis suggested.

"I am tired." She admitted.

"Come on. I'll show you our little place. It ain't much, but we like it."

"Oh daddy, it's wonderful." Jenny stood up with her dad. "Where in the world did you find these old cabinets? I love them!"

"We got 'em at an auction house. We were all set to have to pay a bundle to get cabinets, when a friend a ours told us about an auction. We went and got the four a them, for less than half what it would a cost us to put in new cabinets."

"Well they look just perfect in here. New cabinets would have looked totally out of place. Did you get the stove there too?" She gazed around the room appreciatively.

"Nah. Believe it or not, we got that in Riverton before we come up here. We knew that was one thing we'd really need, a wood cook stove. Both to cook on, and for the heat."

"And this is the bathroom here, darlin." He pushed the door open wide. "You need to pull the string here by the door to turn the lights on." He demonstrated for her. "We had to lengthen the string and loop it over here by the door so the girls could reach."

"And these are the battery lights you wrote me about?" Jenny checked them out. "They give out more light than I thought they would."

"Yep. They run on four batteries each. They're not very big, only twelve inches square each. That's why we put four of 'em up. It's not the same as electric lights, but it's enough." He explained.

"That tub is huge!" Jenny walked over to check it out. "It's beautiful. I'm surprised you were able to get a plumber to come way out here."

"Didn't need a plumber. Jack and I did it ourselves." He opened the louvered doors and showed her the washer and dryer. "Plumbin ain't all that difficult. I done some of it over the years. We worked it out."

"You are absolutely amazin, daddy!" She hugged him.

"And this here is the bedroom that Jack and I share." Ennis shoved the door open, hoping that seeing two beds would make everything seem very... 'normal'. "That's my bed over there." He pointed across the room after turning the light on. "I'll get you a fire goin, and the room will be nice and toasty warm before you know it."

Jenny walked over and sat on the edge of her dad's bed. She grinned at the sight of the guns mounted on the wall above both beds.

"What are you grinnin at, darlin?"

"I was just thinkin what momma would have said if she'd seen these guns."

"Well, we don't have to worry any more about what she'd say; do we." He mirrored Jenny's smile.

The fire now lit, he joined her. "Lay down, darlin." He pulled the quilt from the foot of his bed, and covered her as she slipped out of her shoes, and lay down.

"Sit with me a minute, daddy?"

"Sure, darlin." Ennis took a seat on the bed beside her, and held her out-stretched hands in both of his.

"Promise me somethin, daddy."

"If I can, darlin."

"My little sisters – promise me you'll hold their hands like this every chance you get."

"Course I will. I didn't know it meant so much to you."

"It does. It always did. I think it was what I missed most of all after you and momma got divorced. You used to do that all the time when you talked to Junior and me. It was always so special, daddy. I could just feel how much you loved me. I know Junior did too. We talked about it. I want my little sisters to feel that too. To know how much their daddy loves them."

"Oh sweet girl." He gave her a hug. "I do love the girls with all my heart. Just like I love you and Junior. I was hopin... well... that you'd be all right with that."

"Course I am, daddy! They are just as precious and adorable and sweet as you said in your letters. And from what you told me about their past – they deserve a daddy like you... you and Jack."

Ennis was at a loss for words. He stroked the side of Jenny's head, caressing her hair. "Rest now, darlin. If you need anythin, just holler."

"I will, daddy. Thanks. Thanks for everythin.

x x x x

Jack was busy turning the handle on the egg beater mixing the batter. Ennis walked up and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Jack Twist." He whispered.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." Jack leaned back into the hug.

"You need any help?" Ennis asked after a little nuzzle.

"Sure. You can open the jar of pineapple for me. Check and see if the butter melted yet." He nodded to the cake pan sitting on the stove.

"Yep." Ennis said after checking on it. He got the jar of pineapple down, opened it, got the brown sugar out, and sprinkled it across the melted butter in the pan. He then forked the circles of pineapple into the pan while Jack dropped the cherries in the pineapple holes, and into every empty space he could find. The batter was then poured in, and the cake placed into the oven. The two of them took a seat at the table.

"How's Jenny doin?" Jack poured them each a cup of coffee.

"She's okay I think. Mostly embarrassed by the situation she's in, and really tired."

"Looks like the two a us are back in our sleepin bags in the front room." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, for a while at least. You okay with that?"

"Like I said earlier, Cowboy. She's family. Nothin's more important than that."

"I appreciate it, Bud."

"It's be the same if it was Bobby that dropped in on us. Not that, that would ever happen in a million years. He's a city boy, and would never go anywhere where there wasn't a TV, a telephone, and room service." Jack sighed.

"Well, he'd be as welcome as Jenny if he was to show up." Ennis promised.

"I know that, and it means a lot to me."

"I'm proud a Jenny." Ennis spoke after a few minutes of silence between them. "She's got a tough road ahead a her."

"She does, but she's got your strength and determination in her. I could see it there underneath the tears." Jack replied. "And we'll help her all we can."

"Thanks, Bud. I got no words to say how grateful I am for that."

"If she wants to move up here, we might be able to help her find a little apartment for not too much. Sometimes universities have little work programs to help students. Stuff like tutorin the younger students. She ought to be able to handle somethin like that." Jack suggested.

"Somethin like that'd be good for her since she's gonna be a teacher." Ennis said. "Maybe she could get a room there on campus? Don't most universities have those?"

"I think so. That'd be good. That way she could get by without a car. We could go up a couple times a week to take her anywhere she needs to go; make sure she has food, and medicine, and whatever else she needs." Jack suggested.

"Can you believe a bastard like that?" Ennis grimaced. "And he seemed like such a nice guy. At least according to all the letters she wrote me about him."

"You never really know someone until you see how they act when they're crossed. That's when you get to see what they're really made of." Jack said.

They chatted on until it was time to take the cake out. After flipping it over onto the plate, they retired to the front room. Ennis shoveled the ashes into the ash can, and got another fire started. The room was all cozy and warm by the time the girls got up from their nap and joined them. They ate their snack in front of the fire.

"Where's Jenny?" Rose asked when they came into the room. "Did she go home to Cheyenne already?"

"No, darlin. She's restin in on my bed."

"I smell cake!" Lily announced.

"Cake!" Violet echoed her sister.

"Yep." Jack said. "And it's for supper." Turning to Ennis he added, "And speakin of supper, we'd better get that stew started. It takes a couple a hours to get it tastin just right."

x x x x

The next morning, they drove into Anchorage and took Jenny to the university to see about getting her credits transferred up from Cheyenne. They waited in the parking lot in the camper and talked about her situation. If she decided to stay with them, they were going to need another bedroom. Another bathroom would be great as well. It was too cold to try and add on right then, so they decided the attic was their best bet. They worked up a plan and had just finished figuring out the materials they'd need when Jenny came back and joined them in the camper where they shared a cup of coffee and talked. She had great news. All it took was a phone call, and with her stellar grades, she was accepted immediately. She only had five months left to earn her degree, so her class load would only be half days. They offered her a tutoring job afternoons that would bring in a little income for her, and recommended a nearby apartment complex that ran special rates for students.

"And, while I was talking with the lady about renting an apartment, I had a terrific idea. Do you know where there's a pawn shop?"

"Yeah, there's one down town. But you don't need to be pawnin any a your stuff, Jenny. We'll help you with the rent." Ennis reached across the table and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"There's somethin I want to get rid of. It's somethin Larry gave me. My engagement ring. I called him just now, and told him that I wouldn't be comin back to Cheyenne. I asked him again if he wanted the ring back. He told me no. It was mine, and I could do anything I want to with it; keep it or sell it. He said he didn't care." She pulled the ring out of her purse in the little jeweler's box and opened it for them to see.

Ennis' mouth dropped open. "Is that real?"

"Yes, daddy."

"I'm guessin about four or five carats?" Jack looked at the sparkler.

"You have a good eye, Jack." She smiled at him. "It's four and a half carats. I know what he paid for this ring, and it's about what most people in Wyomin pay for a house. Thirty thousand dollars, and I've got the paperwork to prove it. I've heard that a pawn shop will only pay about twenty-five percent of what an item is worth. If I can get that much, seventy-five hundred dollars, that ought to be enough to pay my rent until I graduate. With that, and the little I'll be making tutoring, I ought to be able to make it."

"Alright, darlin; if you're sure that's what you wanna do?"

"It is, daddy. I hate that it ended this way, I really did love him. But I know now what kind of man he is, and that's not the kind of man I want to spend the rest of my life with. He said he was going to talk with his lawyer and will make arrangements for the baby. I have to admit that shocked me. It even softened my feelings for him a little bit until he added that I was never to contact him again. If I needed anything for the baby, I was to contact his lawyer."

"I'm so sorry, honey."

"Like I said, the guy's a b-a-s-t-a-r-d." Jack spelled it out as the girls were close by in the bunk coloring.

"Well, that part of my life is over and done with now. And I'm looking forward to the future. In five months, I'll graduate, and two months after that, I'll have my darlin baby in my arms." She gave a radiant smile, but there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm real proud a you girl!" Ennis stood up and gave her a hug. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road.

"Wait a minute before we go." Jack stopped them. "I'd like to make a suggestion."

"You know somethin about diamond rings, Jack?" Ennis asked.

"Not much." Jack admitted. "I was thinkin. That ring cost thirty thousand in Wyomin. Prices for everythin are higher here in Alaska. So that ring should be worth a lot more up here. Jenny, those papers you have. Just give 'em the registration papers – not the receipt for the ring or the insurance papers. That way they'll have to evaluate it by Alaskan rates, not Wyomin rates."

"Oh that's a good idea, Jack. Thanks." Jenny sorted her papers, pulled out some of them and handed them to Ennis. "Hold these for me, daddy."

Ennis stuck them in his jacket pocket.

x x x x

The clerk took the ring back into the glass enclosed office and showed it to the man behind the desk. He scanned the registration papers, pulled a loupe out of his desk drawer, and examined the ring closely. He got up out of his chair and lumbered out front to speak with Jenny. "Well, you know I can only give you a fraction of what the ring is worth."

"Yes sir, I understand that."

"I'm going to need to see some identification." He asked her.

"Right here." She produced her driver's license.

"We're going to need a copy of this."

"That's fine." She agreed.

"With a stone this big, you'd do a lot better if you took it to a jewelry store and left it on consignment." The man said.

"I can't wait. I need the money now. I just enrolled at the university and I need money for an apartment." Jenny explained.

"Well, the most I can go is ten K."

Jenny turned to her daddy and gave him a little grin that the man behind the counter couldn't see. She turned back, "You can't go any higher?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I was hoping to get at least fifteen. Starting school, I have a lot of expenses." She tried to work the guy.

"I can go... ten, five. That's it."

"Well all right. I need the money." She gave a pretend sad little sigh.

The man signaled his assistant who came over to them carrying a money bag. On the counter in front of them, he counted out ten-thousand, five hundred dollars. She signed some paperwork and he handed her the money. She stashed it in her purse and they walked out.

They didn't say a word until they were in the camper.

"Oh my God, daddy!" She gave him a hug as Jack and the girls watched and asked what happened?

"You were right, Jack! You were absolutely right!" Jenny gave him a hug.

"You got what you wanted?" A big grin split Jack's face.

"More! I got _ten-thousand, five hundred!_ " Jenny beamed.

"You did good, girl." Ennis grinned. "You got an extra five-hundred out a him."

"Today is my lucky day!" She hugged her daddy again. "Now can we go back and check out that apartment complex down the street from the university?"

"We certainly can, darlin. And afterwards we need to get you to a bank and open you an account. You don't wanna be carryin all that money around with you."

x x x x

" _Nine hundred dollars a month_?" Ennis couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, and that's our student rate. The rate for non-students is twelve hundred a month." The woman holding the keys to the tiny apartment was saying. "You're half a block from the university, the public library is just a block away, there's a city bus stop right out front, and there's a small grocery store on the corner. All those things add up. This is a prime location for students."

"I'll take it." Jenny said.

"Darlin, don't you wanna look around some? Maybe we can find somethin cheaper." Ennis was all set to walk, but Jenny had her mind made up.

"No, daddy. This is perfect. This way I won't need to have a car to get around." She turned to the woman then. "You do understand that this will be just until I graduate, five months?"

"Yes, I understand. If you'll follow me back to the office, we can sign the papers."

Thirty minutes later they were all standing in the middle of Jenny's new apartment.

"You're gonna live _here_ Jenny? We wanted you to live with us!" Rose exclaimed as they wandered around the tiny three room apartment.

"There's no fireplace." Lily added.

"I know, girls. It's nothin like your fine home, but right now I need to be close to my school, and it's only going to be for five months – until I graduate." Jenny explained.

"If you stay with us, daddy and papa could home school you." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, stay with us, Jenny! Please?" Lily and Violet both begged and tugged on Jenny's hand.

"There's nothin that I'd love more, girls, but right now, I have to finish my schooling, and it has to be done at a university."

"You're comin to stay with us after though; aren't you?" Ennis asked. "You don't wanna be alone this summer."

"Oh daddy." She gave Ennis a hug. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you want me there. I just feel so bad about takin your and Jack's room, and the two a you havin to sleep on the floor. Maybe I can find something cheaper by then. Something to get me through until I find full-time work."

"Darlin, the last thing you need to be worryin about right now is findin full-time work. You got your hands full with your schoolin and the baby comin. And Jack and I have been talkin about fixin up the attic. Makin us a couple a rooms up there, maybe addin a bathroom. Let us look after you for a while."

"He's right, Jenny." Jack chimed in. "Once that baby gets here, the two a you should spend as much time together as possible. You won't want to be puttin a new-born baby with strangers to look after

when you got a couple a would-be grandpas just dyin to do the job."

"Oh Jack!" She gave him a hug. "The two of you are just so sweet. I can't believe how good you've been to me."

"We're serious, Jenny girl. You should be with family; not livin alone in a strange town, far away from everyone you know. Stay with us. At least until after the baby's born and you're on your feet again."

"By then the weather will be turnin, and you won't wanna be out in it with a tiny baby." Jack offered. "You really should stay with us; at least a year or two."

Jenny teared up. "I will give it serious consideration and let you know as soon as I make up my mind."

"Can we have lunch now?" Rose piped up.

"Yeah, can we?" Lily tugged at Jack's hand. "I'm starvin!"

"I've been thinkin about lunch myself." Jack grinned. "What do you say we order some pizza to celebrate Jenny's new apartment?"

"I love that there's a phone at the end of the hall." Jenny said. "Do you know the number?"

"Nah, but it should be in the book. I'll be right back." Jack said and took off.

"Will you be able to bring me back up here tomorrow, daddy? I'd like to get settled in as soon as possible. The Registrar said I should come back on Monday and she'd have a schedule set up for me to get started."

"Sure enough." Ennis shook his head. "You know, this place ain't half bad." He walked around the tiny living area. "At least it's furnished so you don't have to worry none about that."

"Yeah, that's something I really wanted."

"And you'll get yourself set up with a doctor? We'll come in and take you to your appointments."

"I will. I promise."

x x x x

The next five months flew by like pages falling from a calendar. They got their new bedrooms set up in the attic, added a bathroom up there where they moved the big claw foot tub that was really too deep for the girls to climb in easily, and replaced the downstairs tub with one the got from Home Depot that was much easier for them to manage. On their next to the last visit, Jenny informed them that she decided she would indeed love to come stay with them. At least for a while. She was blown away at how genuinely happy they all were about her decision.

At first, Jenny didn't want to participate in the graduation services because of his rapidly expanding girth. At seven months along, her condition was no longer a secret to anyone. But when she was reminded that she would be wearing a cap and gown, she relented and insisted that lots of photos be taken with her Polaroid camera.

The entire family attended and celebrated afterward with pizza in Jenny's packed up apartment. She was ready and eager to leave.

"He give you what?" Ennis asked, sure that he'd heard wrong.

"That's what I was tryin to tell you, daddy; but we got so tied up with picture takin, and the graduation and all, I didn't get around to it. I got two big surprises! Two!" She absolutely beamed.

"Well don't keep us guessin." Ennis prompted.

"Look!" She handed him a fuzzy black and white photo.

Ennis and Jack both stared at the photo. "It's a sonogram photo of the baby!" Jack said.

"Looks like it's a double image or somethin." Ennis commented.

"It's not a double image, daddy." She grinned even wider. "It's twins!"

"Oh, Jenny!" Ennis hugged her. "I thought you was awful big for just seven months."

"Two babies?" Rose jumped up from where she and the girls had been playing of the floor. "We're gonna have two babies?"

"That's right, little sister!" Jenny hugged her. "We're gonna have two babies."

"Congratulations, Jenny." Jack gave her a little hug. "That's real nice a you havin two babies so both of us grandpas will have one to spoil."

"So what's your other surprise, darlin?" Ennis asked after catching his breath from all the excitement.

"I've been hearing from Larry's lawyer. He needed paperwork from my doctor which I've been sending him, and a few days ago I got a check in the mail. A check for fifty-thousand dollars!"

Ennis and Jack were both stunned.

"Not only that, I've got papers that say I'm insured, my hospital expenses will be covered, my babies will be insured. And that check, it's supposed to be for my own personal expenses until the babies are born, and then I will be receiving support in the amount of fifteen-hundred dollars, per child, per month! I can't believe it! I just freakin can't believe he'd be so generous after the way we ended things."

"So what's the catch?" Jack asked.

Ennis frowned. "He's right. There must be a catch. I hope you didn't sign anythin."

"I wouldn't sign anything without a lawyer looking at it first. I took it to your friend, Glen Conner. He looked it over and explained everything to me. There was only one 'catch', if you wanna call it that. I had to agree to never contact Larry or his family directly. If the babies need anything the child support doesn't cover, I'm to contact their lawyer. I agreed. I have no wish at all to be in contact with any of them. I signed the papers and sent them back."

"That was it? All you had to agree to?" Ennis asked.

"Yes. That was everything. Mr. Conner has a copy of the contract if you want to read it. I told him you might want to."

"And you don't have to pay all that money back?" Ennis asked.

"No. And daddy, guess what I bought!" She was overflowing with excitement.

"Some clothes?" Ennis looked around at all the packed boxes. "You didn't have this much stuff when you moved in here."

"Oh, yeah, I did get some clothes; but that's not what I'm talking about. C'mere." She took both his and Jack's hands and led them out the front door; the girls skipped along behind them as they stepped out into the parking lot. "Look!"

"What darlin? All I see is a bunch a cars." Ennis scanned the area.

"This!" She dangled some keys in front of his face. This beautiful red pickup with camper right here. It's mine!"

"You bought this?" Jack was the first to catch on.

Ennis was still in shock. "This... this is _yours_?"

"It sure is! Paid in full! It's three years old, and it's all mine!" She unlocked the camper door. "Come inside. I wanna show you."

He helped steady her as she climbed the two steps that dropped down when she opened the door.

Once everyone got inside she was thrilled to show them around. "Look at this!" She pressed a button and the side of the camper with the dinette slid out two feet. Another button pressed, and the back slid out giving the couch across the back, and the entire area, more room.

"And the cab has a back seat just like yours does, so I'll have room for the babies car seats."

"This is great!" Jack enthused as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Darlin, you didn't need to be spendin your money on transportation. We can take you any where you need to go."

"Oh daddy, I _wanted_ this! It's more than enough that you've made room for me and my babies in your home. I love to drive, and I love drivin it around. It's wonderful havin a bathroom along with me where ever I go. And with two little babies, this will give us plenty of room when we go along on your hunting trips. That couch makes into a bed, along with the dinette, and of course the queen-sized bunk. The girls could even stay with me sometimes while we're out if they wanted to. It's perfect!"

"Well, it surely is nice, darlin. So if it makes you happy, I'm fine with it." Ennis hugged her.

x x x x

Jenny delivered two fine healthy baby boys on the fourth of July. One month early, which wasn't unusual for twins. They were mirror twins, identical except that one had a small mole on his left cheek and the other had one on his right cheek. They were named Michael James (after Ennis Michael del Mar) and Cole Alexander (after Jack Coleburt Twist.) The middle names came from her previous deliberations of trying to decide if she wanted to name a boy James or Alexander as she liked both names so much.

Life at the del Mar/Twist homestead changed dramatically – again. Tiny new borns to look after, three adorable girls to accommodate, a huge vegetable garden to keep up, their lives were a constant whirl of activity. Happy, happy activity, with lots of laughter, great home cooked meals with fresh vegetables from their own garden, long walks, and games played daily. Their growing family was the center of their lives and they enjoyed every single moment of it. Even sometimes falling into bed at night too tired to do anything but hold each other close.

Life was not what they expected. It was ten times more work, ten times more fun, ten times more exhausting, ten time more exhilarating. And neither one of them would have traded a second of it.

CHAPTER EIGHT

September 1986

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Jack stood up dropping the rest of the mail from his lap as he stared at the letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Ennis asked from across the table at McDonald's where they were celebrating a successful hunt.

"A phone – I need to get to a phone." Jack's face was white as a sheet. "We need to get to Hennessey's."

"Jack..." Ennis came to him giving his arm a little shake.

Jack handed him his letter and Ennis read the first line.

"My dearest son, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this in a letter, but your father passed away this morning..."

The letter went on, but that was as far as Ennis read. He suspected that was as far as Jack had read also.

"Daddy, what is it?" Jenny asked, picking up the dropped mail.

Ennis handed her the letter and told the girls, "Let's go girls." He gathered their lunch debris and deposited it in the trash can.

"What's the matter with Papa?" Rose asked as Jack had walked out of the restaurant and sat waiting in the truck passenger seat.

"He's upset, darlin. We need to hurry now and get over to Hennessey's so he can use their phone." Ennis picked up Mikey.

Jenny picked up Cole and they headed out to their trucks. "I don't understand, daddy. Why do we need to go to Hennessey's to use the phone when there's a perfectly good pay phone right here?"

"Cause on Hennessey's phone you can call long distance for nothin, and Jack needs to call his momma in Lightnin Flat."

Ennis deposited Mikey in his car seat in Jenny's truck, then secured the girls in the back seat of his and Jack's truck, and climbed in behind the wheel. He reached over and squeezed Jack's arm.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Jack whispered desperately.

"There's only one thing you can do, Bud."

Jack looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"You've got to go get her, and bring her home. We'll work out the details later." Ennis promised him.

Ennis drove directly to Hennessey's, with Jenny following along behind.

"Okay if we use the phone?" Ennis asked as they walked into the butcher shop after leaving the girls with Jenny.

"Help yourself." Hennessey waved them to the back.

Jenny waited in her camper looking after all five children.

Ennis sat at the table while Jack made his call. Jack spoke to his mom a few minutes before coming to the table to join him.

"How's she doin?" Ennis asked.

"Hard to tell."

"You two all right?" Hennessey came in to check on them.

"We just picked up our mail. Jack's daddy passed away." Ennis explained.

"Oh damn! I'm sorry, Jack. If there's anything I can do, you just let me know." Hennessey gave Jack a couple pats on the shoulder then left them alone.

"Did you tell her you were comin to get her?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh." Jack choked back the tears.

"We'd best get on over to the airport then, and get you a ticket. You need me to go to Lightnin Flat with you?"

"No. You need to watch over the family." The tears could no longer be stalled, and Jack gave way to them. "I always thought that one day... dad and I... could maybe iron things out."

"I'm so sorry, Bud." Ennis massaged the back of Jack's neck.

"What are we gonna do? Where are we gonna put her? We're over-flowin now as it is." Jack sobbed.

"We'll add on. You know we can do it for next to nothin. I already been thinkin that our old bedroom is really too small for Jenny and the twins. Why don't we add on a bigger room for them, and your momma can have that bedroom?"

"That would work. We really need another bathroom too, otherwise it'd be six people sharin just one." Jack suggested, getting control of himself now.

"We can work that in. I'll get started on it while you're bringin your momma home."

"I don't know how long it's gonna take. I'll have to see about sellin the herd. I don't know what all momma will have to do before we can leave."

"I understand. These things are complicated; but I'm sure you can handle it. I'll get to work on the foundation. You can help with the rest of it once you get back home."

"I shouldn't be gone more than a week, maybe two at most." Jack was better now. Things were back in control. They had a plan.

"You ready to head on over to the airport then?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah. Best to get it over with." Jack nodded.

The drive to the airport was solemn, the girls statue quiet in the back seat. Jack and Ennis went inside alone, leaving the girls with Jenny in her camper.

The next plane was leaving in in two hours. Jack booked his ticket, plus return tickets for him and his mom, and wrote out the enormous check. "Sorry Cowboy." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. That's what an emergency fund is for. We'll replace it. We still got a couple huntin trips left this season. We can put a little back at a time."

"I need to talk to the girls." Jack shoved the tickets in his jacket pocket. "I don't want them worried that I'm gonna disappear on 'em like their first father did."

Ennis got Jack's things together while he talked with the girls. They cried when he told them he'd be gone for a few days. He held each girl and promised repeatedly that he would be back as soon as he could.

A quick trip to the bank for some cash for the trip, and they were back at the airport waving goodbye. The girls cried their eyes out, Jenny and Ennis were both choking back tears, and the twins were restless and fretting from all the tension.

They spent the night at the campgrounds, Ennis sitting up late working out plans for their new addition. Morning brought a trip to Home Depot for supplies needed for the foundation. The long ride home without Jack seemed endless.

Ennis started with the layout immediately after arriving home. He measured, marked it off, and began. The post hole digger slammed into the ground furiously as anger seethed inside him. Anger at Mr. Twist for dying before Jack had a chance to make peace with him, anger at Mrs. Twist for needing 'his' Jack, anger at the entire universe in general for letting the two of them grow so tightly together – then ripping them apart.

Again and again the digger was slammed into the ground bringing out great gouges of earth. It helped his frustration, but not the pain of being separated once again from Jack. There was no balm for that. No consolation. What solace could there be when half of you has been torn away?

x x x x

Jack wasn't faring much better. The last thing he wanted to be doing was flying away from Ennis and their family. He had waited half his life to be with Ennis, and bitterly resented anything that came in between them. The sorrow at losing his father was replaced with anger. Anger for him dying before they got their differences straightened out, and anger at his dad for leaving his momma and dumping that responsibility on him.

His irrational anger settled on Canada for being so big, and extending the length of his flight; the man across the aisle who kept laughing at the movie he was watching; and the pilot for such a bumpy flight. His anger, frustration, and pain consumed him.

There was a two-hour layover somewhere mid-Canada. He called his mom and told her when his flight would arrive in Sheridan. She promised to meet him.

Back on the plane again with gritted teeth, he leaned his seat back, and tried to sleep. Finally the long terrifying flight was over with.

"Thank God!" He whispered as he gathered his bag from the overhead compartment. Climbing down the ramp amid other passengers, he reminded himself that in another few days he'd have to do it all over again, and this time with his mother in tow. His mother had never traveled before. The farthest she had ever been from Lightning Flat was Sheridan and that was by truck.

He knew he'd have to put on a brave face for her. His sweet momma. He'd do anything for her. And there she was, standing at the gate. He could hardly wait to get to her. They stood for several minutes holding on to one another, and gave way to their tears.

"You all ready to move up to the land of the Eskimos?" Jack asked with what he hoped was a grin.

"I'm ready to go anywhere in the world if it means I get to live with you!" She wiped the tears from her face and gazed adoringly at her son.

"You do realize that it won't be just the two of us? It'll be you and me, Ennis, our three girls, Jenny and her two tiny babies. Are you prepared for a household full of noise?"

"Oh Jackie, it sounds just wonderful! To be part of a family – to hear a child's laughter, or change a baby's diaper – it's like a dream come true."

"Well come on then. Let's get things in order. I'd like to head on back as soon as possible. Ennis is workin on an addition to our house for Jenny and the twins, and I need to get back to help."

"Oh absolutely!" She smiled up at him as they walked to the parking lot with their arms around each other, chatting away.

"I've already made arrangements for the herd. Fred Nelson, from down the road, bought them. He'll be over tomorrow morning to collect them. That's when his sons arrive from Casper. You remember the Nelsons; don't you?"

"Vaguely. Didn't you used to go to school with one of them?"

"That's right. Verna. She's a good friend. And Elsie and Red from next door? They're gonna buy the truck. They need it for their grandson. He's living with them now, and needs something to get around in."

"They know what kind a shape it's in?" Jack asked as they climbed in and headed for the ranch.

"Oh yes. They came to the house and looked it over real good. I haven't unloaded the tractor yet, but I put the word out yesterday after you and I talked, and told everyone to pass the word that I was leavin in a couple a days, and everythin at the ranch was for sale. So if they wanted anythin, they need to hurry."

"When are they gonna come for the truck? I guess I need to see about rentin somethin for us to get around in."

"Oh, I set that up for after we're gone. I told them I'd call when we were set to leave, and they could pick up the truck at the Sheridan airport. They're fine with that."

"Well good, momma. Looks like you've taken care of a lot already." Jack was pleased.

"I knew you'd be in a hurry to get back, so I got busy the minute we got off the phone yesterday."

"And you're not gonna have any problems at all with leavin Lightnin Flat and the ranch?"

"Not one! Of course, I'll miss my friends, but not nearly as much as I've missed you from the day you left home to go rodeoing when you were fifteen."

"Oh momma. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Jackie. I understood why you left. And I can always write to my friends. We're all old, and enjoy nothing more than opening our mailbox and finding a nice letter from a friend.

"It is nice getting a letter. I enjoy getting your letters, momma. They always made the day special."

She hugged his arm, and blinked back tears.

"I'm real sorry I wasn't here for the funeral, momma."

"Oh honey, I understood."

"I hate that you had to go through that alone."

"I wasn't alone, Jackie. I had my friends around me, and it was a real simple thing. He always said he didn't want a funeral. I always thought that was because he had no close friends. There was a decent turn out though, and we got it done."

"Well, I'm real proud a the way you've handled things."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you asked me to come live with you. Are you sure it's all right? I mean... with Ennis? The two of you have waited so long to be together, and now you've got family comin out a the woodwork."

Jack chuckled. "Momma, Ennis feels the same way about family as I do. You belong with us the same way Jenny does. We're an easy-goin bunch. It's gonna be wonderful for the girls to have a grandma."

"I can hardly wait to meet them, and everybody else you've written to me about."

"They're all lookin forward to meetin you too." Jack patted his momma's arm. "Are you all packed?"

"Just about." She answered as Jack pulled up in front of the house. "I called the airlines, and asked about luggage, and they told me what was allowed. I went to town yesterday after we talked, and bought myself a five piece set, and one extra large one. I knew you'd be travelin with just that small carry-on, and the lady I talked to said that didn't count. She said three pieces of luggage each, and there'd be no extra charge. I felt positively wicked doing it, but it was somethin I've always wanted, so I bought them."

"Then I'm glad you got 'em, momma. You deserve nice things."

"Thank you, honey. Are you ready for lunch? I've got some chicken in the fridge. I can heat it up with some vegetables, or we can make sandwiches with it."

"Just sandwiches, momma. Have you sorted through your things, and decided what you want to take?"

"I have. I still have a few decisions to make, but I'm getting there. And don't you forget to go through that old room a yours. I'm sure there are at least a few things that you'll wanna take."

"Yeah. I already got that in the back a my mind." Jack munched on his sandwich. "Is there anythin you need help with?"

"No, son. I threw a load a wash in before I left to pick you up. I just need to put it in the dryer, and get on with my packin."

"I'll put the things in the dryer for you, momma. You got enough to do without havin to climb those cellar stairs." Jack tossed the last of his sandwich into his mouth, kissed her cheek, and headed down into the cellar. When he came back up, he heard his mom talking to someone.

"Jackie, you remember the Nelsons from down the road; and Elsie and Red Olson from next door?"

"Yes, of course." Jack shook hands with the two couples. It's good to see you again. I appreciate you bein there for momma for the funeral."

"Oh we were just glad we could help. Bertie has done so much for us over the years. We're gonna miss her so much, but we know she's over the moon about goin up there to Alaska with you." Mrs. Nelson hugged Mrs. Twist.

"So you get in a lot a huntin up there?" Red asked.

"We do. Elk, deer, moose, caribou, and bear." Jack grinned missing his home even more.

"Isn't that awfully dangerous?" Elsie Olson asked in awe.

"Yes, it is dangerous, but with some good friends who know what they're doin, it's not so bad."

"I just hope it's alright that we came over. We saw you drive in." Verna Nelson said.

"We spread the word like you said. I expect you'll be havin more visitors before the day is out." Elsie added.

"Oh, absolutely, it's fine! Today and tomorrow will be about all the time we'll have for the sale. Now, I haven't finished in my room yet, but you're welcome to just wander around the house or the grounds; and if you see anythin you want, just talk to Jackie or me. I really have no idea what things are worth, so if you'll just make an offer on whatever you want, we can go from there."

"I was thinkin a your cannin jars, Bertie." Verna said.

"And I'd really like that little portable TV you have." Elsie added. "We need one for our grandson's room. He don't like what we watch, and we don't care for what he wants to watch."

"Is the barn locked?" Fred Nelson asked. "I'd like to see if there's anythin in there I need."

"I'd like to take a look too. I told a friend a mine you had a tractor for sale cheap." Red said. "I 'spect he'll be over 'fore long."

And so began a two day mad house of people in and out of the house; friends, neighbors, and strangers who had heard about it, and couldn't resist the impromptu sale.

The next evening, Jack closed and locked the front door.

"Was that the last of them, Jackie?"

"Yeah. I think sol I'm gonna make a quick run through to make sure." He headed up the stairs to check the place out.

Mrs. Twist put a pot of coffee on, and slumped into a kitchen chair.

"Oh that smells so good!" Jack said later as he came back downstairs and poured them each a cup. He joined her at the table where she sat straightening out the dollar bills and checks in front of her.

"Here." Jack emptied his pockets as well. "I can't believe the number of people who showed up."

"I know! Some a them drove in from Gillette. I never dreamed so many would come, but I'm glad they did. Most everyone found somethin they wanted."

"Well I'm glad." Jack sipped his coffee. "Now you got yourself a nice little pile a cash."

"I do for a fact, and the first thing I'm gonna do is repay you for my plane ticket. I asked how much it was when I was talkin with the girl at the airlines so I know how much you spent."

"Now, momma, that ain't necessary." Jack assured her.

"Oh yes it is!" She insisted. "I already got the check made out. It's in my purse. I'll give it to you when we get to Anchorage so you can put it back into your account. I'll be needin to open my own account soon as we can."

"But, momma..."

"No buts, Jackie! This ain't up for discussion. You're kind enough to come down here and fly back with me so I didn't have to fly all that way alone. The very least I can do, is pay for the tickets. Now let's not argue about it. I'm tired, and all I really want to do is take a shower and get a few hours sleep. What time did you say we needed to leave for the airport?"

"The plane leaves at eleven. They want us there an hour early, and it takes about an hour to drive to Sheridan, so we should leave here about eight.

"Now, momma, there's nothin to be scared about. People fly every day. It's perfectly safe." Jack talked to his momma as they sat and waited for their plane.

"Oh I'm not scared." She twisted in her seat trying to see everything that was going on at the airport. "I've wanted to fly somewhere all my life!"

They announced it was time to board. Jack took a deep breath, and steeled himself. He had to be brave. He had to do this for his momma, and he would. He just hoped that she didn't see how scared he was.

"Oh, Jackie! This is so excitin!" She exclaimed as they entered the plane and searched out their assigned seats. "It's much bigger than I thought it'd be."

Jack stowed their carry on gear in the overhead compartment, and helped his momma to buckle up.

"I wonder where all these people are goin? Do you think they're all goin to Anchorage?" She asked.

"The plane makes a couple of stops along the way, momma. I imagine some will get off, and maybe others will get on."

"Well, I'll bet you none of 'em are as happy as I am to be travelin with my son to his home – my new home."

Jack gritted his teeth and gripped the arm rests as the plane taxied before take off. Mrs. Twist watched excitedly out the window, not the least bit frightened. Jack held his breath as the plane sped up, lifted off, and began its climb. Once they leveled off, he risked a look over at his momma. She was straining to see out the window, through the darkness, to the lights of the city below.

"Oh I wish it was light so I could see better." She wished aloud.

"You'll be able to see in the morning." Jack assured her. "The scenery will be much better by then any way. We should try and get some sleep."

"Oh, I'm too excited to sleep. You go ahead. I think I'll read a little while." She dug around in her purse and brought out a Reader's Digest.

Jack leaned his seat back, and tried to relax. He forced his mind to concentrate on Ennis and the girls; instead of the sound of the engines and the irrational fear that he'd never make it back to them. He was awakened a few hours later as his momma tried to step over him.

"I'm sorry, honey; but I need to use the rest room." She explained.

"It's okay, momma. I'll show you where they are." Jack up-righted his seat, stood and stretched, and led his momma to the rest rooms.

"I think maybe I'll be able to sleep a little now." She smiled at him as they returned to their seats.

"Good, momma. It'll help make the time pass." Jack reached into the over-head compartment and brought down two pillows and blankets. He helped his mom get situated with her seat back, and settled in himself.

He awoke again to the sound of voices as breakfast was being served. He, and his momma, both made a trip to the restrooms, before their breakfast arrived. They ate as Mrs. Twist marveled over the incredible scenery below that was now in full view in the morning sunshine.

"Isn't this delicious!" She ate her breakfast down happily.

"It's okay. I'd rather be home eatin oatmeal though." Jack groused a bit.

"It's a little after seven." She said looking at her watch. "We should be there in less than four hours. I'm so excited to meet everyone and see your cabin!"

"It's nothin fancy, momma. But I think you'll like it. The scenery is fantastic and it's quiet and peaceful."

"It sounds just wonderful to me. And it's all made out of logs?"

"Mostly." Jack nodded. "The roof is plywood and shingles. You'll be able to see how it's made as we put up the extra bedroom for Jenny. It's made as sturdy as we could get it. It should last a good long time."

"And it has a porch that goes all the way around?"

"It does. That was Ennis' idea. It works out great. We can get a ton of firewood up on it, and there's still plenty a room to get around on. Room enough for the children to get out and play on rainy days."

"It sounds like a real fine home, Jackie. And to think that you and Ennis built it all by yourselves – it's absolutely amazing."

They chatted on and on about the house, the kids, hunting, Anchorage, and before they knew it, the plane was landing. They were home. Almost home. Now they had the two hour drive before them.

"Oh Jackie! Just look at those mountains! They are so beautiful and so close!" She gazed out the windows as they waited for their luggage to arrive on the carousel. One by one it arrived and Jack loaded them onto a baggage cart.

"Why don't you wait here until I get these bags loaded. I can drive the truck up to the door and pick you up." Jack offered.

"Nonsense." She scoffed. "I can walk out to the parkin lot."

"Alright then. If you insist. Hold on the side of the cart then. We don't want you takin a fall before we even get you home." Jack pushed the cart slowly out through the doors into the parking lot.

"It was real nice a Jenny to loan you her truck." Mrs. Twist said as they walked. "She sounds like a real sweet girl."

"She is, momma. Just as sweet as she can be. And a hard worker too, just like her daddy."

Jack loaded the luggage in the camper after getting his momma situated in the cab. He started the engine and turned the heater on full before dashing back to the terminal with the cart, and re-joining his momma. "We'll have you home all snug and warm in a couple a hours. I'm starvin. You wanna grab a burger before we head out?"

"That sounds wonderful, Jackie."

They went through the drive-through at McDonald's and sat in the parking lot and ate their sandwiches then headed out after finishing. "Everyone's going to be surprised." Jack said later as they neared the house. "I didn't expect we'd be able to get back this early. I told everyone I thought it'd probably be a week at least."

"Well it will be a surprise for them then." Mrs. Twist said. "I can't get over how beautiful it is. I know you told me in your letters, but words just don't do it justice. All those trees smell so good, and the beautiful mountains just beyond. It looks like somethin out of a TV show."

"That's one a the best things about bein up here, momma. Whenever you step outside, you got this great view wherever you go."

"Well it's just lovely."

"Here we go!" Jack commented two hours later as he turned off the road, onto their property. He pulled up in front of the house, stopped and got out. He just helped his momma out when he heard the squeals.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Papa! Papa's home!"

"Papa's home!"

The girls came barreling down the porch steps, and pounced on him. Jack did his best to hold and hug all three at the same time as his momma watched, overflowing with happiness. Ennis came around the side of the house grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Bud." Ennis gave him a quick hug.

"Ennis, this here is momma, momma, this is Ennis." Jack introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am. I sure am sorry about Mr. Twist." Ennis pulled off his work gloves, stuffed them in his back pocket, and shook her hand gently.

"Thank you, Ennis. I'm so glad to finally get to meet you." She took his hand in both of hers and gave it a good firm shake.

"And these gorgeous little flowers are Rose, Lily, and Violet." Jack introduced the girls.

"Oh my goodness – aren't you three just adorable!"

"This is your grandma, girls." Jack trembled a little from sheer happiness.

"Where's Jenny?" Jack asked. "The boys okay?"

"She's takin a little nap while they're sleepin. They're all fine." Ennis assured him.

"Okay, great. You wanna give me a hand here with the luggage?"

"Sure enough." Ennis joined Jack at the back of the camper. Once inside he grabbed Jack and kissed him. "I sure missed you!"

"I missed you too; somethin awful!" Jack assured him as they hugged.

"What a beautiful home you have!" Mrs. Twist was telling the girls.

"Papa and daddy built it for us." Lily said.

"C'mon. Wait till you see the inside." Rose took her hand and led her to the steps.

"Our room's the best! We got pink carpet!" Violet added.

"You do! I love pink. It's one of my favorite colors." Mrs. Twist followed the girls up on the porch. "And this lovely porch goes all the way around?"

"That's right." Rose said. "They built it that way so we'd have enough room for the firewood, and there'd still be room enough for us to play out here on rainy days.

"This is the front room, and this is the kitchen." Rose was giving her a guided tour.

Ennis and Jack came in carrying two bags each and sat them by the front door; then went back out for the rest. When they got back in, they found Mrs. Twist in the girls room.

"I bought this here roll-away bed for your momma, and set it up here in the girls room until we get our addition finished." Ennis told him.

"Thanks, cowboy. I never even gave a thought to where she was gonna sleep until we got her room ready."

"Momma, is this okay with you until we get the building finished." Jack asked her.

"Perfectly! If it's all right with the girls." She smiled at them fondly.

"You don't even have to build an extra room. She can stay in here with us always!" Rose said, already fast friends with her grandma.

"Yeah, she can stay here in our room. She can use the top half of our wardrobe that we can't reach. There's plenty of room." Lily added.

"Can she stay here in our room, please?" Violet put in her two cents.

"She can stay in your room for a few weeks, but she needs to have a room of her own. Don't worry, you'll get to see a lot of her. She's going to be living here with us from now on." Jack assured them.

"Yay!" The girls jumped around, and hugged Mrs. Twist. "We got a grandma! Our very own grandma!"

It would have been hard to tell who was more delighted; Mrs. Twist, or the girls, or Jack and Ennis.

"What's goin on?" Jenny walked in sleep-headed. Then noticing Jack, "Jack! You're back!" She gave him a hug.

"Jenny honey, this is my momma. Momma, this sweet angel is Jenny."

"Oh, I'm so pleased to meet you!" Jenny reached a hand out to her. "What do I call you?"

"My name is Roberta, honey; but you can call me Bertie, or Grandma. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"She's our grandma, Jenny!" Rose announced.

"Our very own grandma!" Lily added.

"She's gonna sleep in our room." Violet added proudly.

"Well, aren't we just the luckiest girls in the world to have her with us!" Jenny grinned at the girls enthusiasm.

x x x x

Jack's first night home, he and Ennis were alone in their room. Everyone else was in bed.

"I missed you so much," Ennis reached for his cigarettes and handed Jack one. Nothing was better in the world than a cigarette after sex, in their opinions.

"Me too, cowboy. You've got no idea." Jack pulled Ennis back into his arms as they snuggled together sharing an 'afterglow' smoke. "I got somethin to show you. I brought it back from Lightnin Flat."

"What's that?" Ennis asked puffing out a stream of smoke toward the ceiling.

Jack reached over the side of the bed and grabbed up his bag. He reached inside and pulled out their shirts; still one inside the other after all these years. He handed them to Ennis.

Ennis looked at them, put his cigarette in the ash tray, sat up, and looked at them again, caressing the collar of the blue denim shirt.

Jack lay there, one arm up behind his head, as he watched Ennis' reaction.

Ennis knew immediately what they were. The two shirts they had worn up on Brokeback Mountain; stained with his blood. His face clouded over, he tossed them to the foot of the bed and curled up beside Jack. His head rested on Jack's shoulder, his arm slung across Jack's chest. One leg over Jack's. He lay like that for several moments before he spoke. "I love you too."

It was barely above a whisper, but the words meant the world to Jack. Ennis never was much on endearments. He pulled Ennis in closer. "I'm gonna keep 'em till the day I die. I wanna be buried in 'em." Jack whispered against the top of Ennis' head.

"I'll make you a deal, bud." Ennis' voice was hoarse. "You can be buried in my shirt, if I can be buried in yours."

"Deal." Jack was choked up with happiness seeing that the shirts meant as much to Ennis as they did to him. "We'll pack 'em away in a box, write somethin up so it will be done the way we want when the time comes."

"Good idea." Ennis agreed with a nuzzle and a good-night kiss.

x x x x

Mrs. Twist and Jenny became immediate best friends, a week later, when they left on their next hunting trip, she rode in Jenny's truck, and slept on the couch in her camper. Jenny was thrilled at the presence of another woman in the home, and Mrs. Twist was just as thrilled to be able to help with the babies, and the girls. Finally she was able to make herself useful again. It was a wonderful feeling for her.

The hunting trip was successful. Ennis had taken a moose on their third day out. Again they traded the meat with Henry for another years worth of firewood. In between hunting trips they worked diligently on their expansion. This time they were adding on a bedroom for Jenny and the twins, another bathroom, and a dining room along the south side. Jenny's bedroom, and the bathroom, with access from her room as well as the dining room, would be along the back of the new addition, and the dining room across the front.

Mrs. Twist and Jenny concentrated on harvesting vegetables from the garden and canning them, while Jack and Ennis concentrated on completing the extra rooms. It had been discussed and decided that they needed more freezers. Jenny and Mrs. Twist both insisted on chipping in when the expansion was finished and there would be room for them.

September twenty-first, they were all sitting in family court when the judge briefly scanned the paperwork, Glen gave his little speech, and the adoption was granted. It was all over with in less than ten minutes. They celebrated with burgers at McDonald's, eating in Jenny's camper. She had purchased a folding card table, that they set up next to the dinette so they could all eat together. It stored easily in the small bathroom.

Mrs. Twist decided she needed a camper truck of her own, and bought one similar to Jenny's only in blue, her favorite color. She loved driving it around, and it gave them a lot more room when they went on their hunting trips. Now they had three refrigerators, and plenty of space for all the food they need to carry with them.

x x x x

It was late October, cold and snowy, by the time they finished the addition; but it was well worth the effort. November sixth found them at the auction house where Mrs. Twist bought herself a bed and chest for her room, and Jack and Ennis got a large dining room table with eight chairs, plus wood burning heaters for all three new rooms.

There was plenty of space in the new dining room, so they installed three of their new freezers there. The other three were in the area where the first kitchen had been, just off the front room. They now had six large freezers and filled each one to capacity.

Shopping and plans for Christmas began the day after Thanksgiving when Ennis and Jack had been only too happy to have the cooking chores taken over by the women. They lolled in front of the fireplace playing games with the girls and cuddling the babies.

Christmas was another event that none of them would ever forget. The babies were now old enough at five months to enjoy all the excitement. Mrs. Twist brought out her old cook book, she and Jenny baked all kinds of goodies for them to enjoy. Presents were secretly wrapped and hidden away until the big day.

Life was pure bliss for every member of the family.

CHAPTER NINE

First week in May 1987

"That was a nice sized bear." Ennis commented as Jack drove.

"It was. Henry will be glad to get it. I can't imagine what it'd be like to have to feed that many people. Do you suppose they really are all his family?" Jack asked.

"Well, there's family; and then again, there's family." Ennis lit a cigarette as he spoke. "Take us for example. The nine a us. Anyone who don't know us, would never believe that we're all a family."

"Well, that's different." Jack argued. "We _are_ family."

"In a way, we are; but we ain't all blood family." Ennis rolled down the window and blew out a lungful of smoke. "Some people'd say we weren't family at all."

"Then they don't know what a real family is." Jack said.

"Jesus, it's smoky out." Ennis eyed the sky in the direction they were heading.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Jack checked out the sky ahead of them. "At first I thought it was foggy; but I don't think that's fog. It looks a lot more like smoke."

"Must be a fire up north a here." Ennis searched the sky ahead. "Looks to be dead ahead a us."

Their walkie-talkie crackled to life. "Hey, Jack, Ennis. You see all that smoke?"

"Yeah, Glen, we seen it. Looks like there's a fire up ahead. Somethin in Anchorage probably."

Ennis spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Looks too big to be a structure. Covers half of the horizon. Lightning must have started a forest fire." Glen came back.

"Smoke's gettin worse." Ennis observed. "Looks like we're drivin right into it. Sure hope they don't close the highway down."

"What is it, Daddy? What's wrong?" Rosie asked from the back seat.

"Nothin, darlin. Just a fire up ahead somewhere. Nothin to worry about." Jack assured her.

"We're not that far out of town." Glen responded. "We'll know soon enough."

"Hey guys," Tom's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. "Turn your radios on. They're saying the fire's north of Anchorage."

They were taking the final turn that would take them into Anchorage when Ennis got the radio on, and tuned in to a news report that was going on and on about how many fire fighters, and from which locations, were working on the fire. They were pulling into the city limits when they finally heard the words – "Fire north of the Susitna River..." Ennis and Jack both gasped, and shared a look.

"No! Don't even think a that!" Jack insisted with a shake of his head.

No more talk came from the walkie-talkies as they drove on over to Hennessey's Butcher Shop.

"Now don't go getting all worked up." Hennessey greeted them with a hand on Ennis' shoulder. "It could be way north of your place. We don't know anything for sure yet. Come inside. They're telling everyone to stay in and not breathe in any more of this smoke than you have to."

They all followed Hennessey inside.

"Did you get a bear?" Hennessey asked, trying to lighten the mood, as he ushered them into the back room where the TV was going.

"A... yeah." Jack answered. "We got one, and Sam got one."

Hennessey signaled his his brother to retrieve the carcasses from the trailer.

They stood in silence at gazed at the TV set showing acres and acres of trees in flames all along the river.

"He said the Susitna River." Rose said. "That's not 'our' Susitna River; is it?"

Everyone stared at the TV in shock.

"The Susitna's a long river." Hennessey broke the stunned silence. "It goes on for miles and miles. It's probably no where near your place." He reached over and turned the TV off. "What do you say we have some coffee. Tell me about the bears you caught."

Jack and Ennis walked woodenly over to the table joining the other men; while Mrs. Twist, Jenny, and the kids, and the other women quietly made themselves comfortable on the couches against the far wall.

"You ain't heard nothin definite?" Ennis was finally able to find his voice.

"No. It's been going for three days now, and they're saying they about got it under control. Weather man's predicting rain for this afternoon. That'll probably put it out." Hennessey brought cups of coffee over until everyone had a cup.

They were unusually silent. Everyone sneaking looks back and forth, and watching Jack and Ennis. It was as though they all knew. Everyone seemed to know the truth but Jack and Ennis. And the two of them refused to let themselves think of anything past the cup of coffee they were each holding, and staring into as though it held the answers to the mysteries of the universe somewhere in it's swirling brown depths.

One by one, the others left. Each giving Ennis and Jack a silent pat on the shoulder, or a squeeze of an arm. Each mumbling, "If there's anything we can do, let us know." The rumble of thunder could be heard, and soon it was pouring rain.

"We got a go." Ennis stood after nearly two hours when the rain settled down to a steady drizzle. "We wanna get home before dark."

"Ennis, the highway's closed." Hennessey said. "Why don't you and the family come stay with us for a while?"

"We need to get home." Jack insisted.

"Is there another highway we could take?" Ennis asked. The strain of the last few hours twisting his features with worry.

"All the roads heading north are closed." Hennessey said with a sad shake of his head. "Maybe tomorrow they'll be open. This rain will curb that fire for sure."

"Daddy?" Jenny took his arm as she stood beside him, juggling a baby on one hip, her eyes red-rimmed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We need to go home." He told her. "Let's see if we can make it at least to the campgrounds north a here. If the road's open that far, we'll stay there for the night."

"You're more than welcome to stay at our place tonight." Hennessey offered again. "We can run some extensions out to your campers."

"Thank you, Hennessey." Jack shook his hand. "The campgrounds will do for tonight. We ought to be able to get that far. It's not but twelve miles north a here."

"Well here then, don't forget your check." Hennessey handed Jack the check for the bear skin. "I called Henry and told him you got one. He's in town and said he'd be over tomorrow to pick it up."

"Good." Jack said as he and Ennis gathered everyone up and headed out in the rain.

They drove in silence through the nearly deserted streets. They were stopped by troopers just north of the city limits, but when they explained they were just headed to the campgrounds a few miles ahead, they were let through.

Ennis and Jack hooked the campers up at the campgrounds, and gathered with everyone else in Jenny's camper for dinner.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Lily asked as the adults picked at their food in silence.

Mrs. Twist put a napkin to her face and looked away. Jack and Ennis stared at her, but were both struck silent.

"It's nothin to worry about tonight." Jenny put an arm around Lily. "Eat up your macaroni and cheese now before it gets cold."

x x x x

It was three days before they opened the road. Within twenty miles, the scorched signs were everywhere. By the time they reached their turnoff, everything was blackened. Steam still rose from some areas, but two days of steady rain assured them that the fire was out.

Jack stopped, and Jenny stopped behind him, as did Mrs. Twist behind her. He spoke into the walkie-talkie and said only, "I need a minute." He reached over and took Ennis' hand.

Ennis turned to look at him, tear tracks down is face. He wiped at them angrily with the back of his hand.

Jack didn't look much better, but spoke softly to him. "We got a hold it together. For the girls – for the family."

Ennis stared at him a few seconds, and gave a little shake of his head.

Jack started the truck, and they headed on home. A few minutes later, they pulled up into the charred clearing and stopped.

Everyone got out and stared at the pile of burnt rubble that used to be their home. They were all struck silent.

In a heartbeat, Ennis went to his knees, an anguished cry escaped his lips, his body shook as heart-wrenching tears spattered the ash-covered ground in front of him. Jack went to him, grabbed him, and with nothing to say, simply laid his head against Ennis' as they both wept.

Mrs. Twist and Jenny did their best to hold all three girls. They all cried as they clung to one another.

Time stood still for a while. Nothing could be heard in the clearing as the cool north wind did it's best to cover the sounds of the heart-broken family.

Ennis stood up, and faced Jack. "It's all gone, Jack. Everythin. Everythin's gone!"

"No!" Jack stood in front of him, hands on Ennis' shoulders. "Not everythin! We still got the land, we got each other, we got the kids, our family."

Ennis looked up at him, tears still streaming freely down his face.

"This is just... timber, and furniture, and... and stuff! We can replace it all! We built it once – we can do it again!" Jack insisted.

"But Jack..."

"No buts! We got our campers to stay in until we get it rebuilt. It's May, same as it was when we first come up here. We got all summer to get it done. Plenty a time." Jack insisted, but in reality he wasn't in much better shape than Ennis was. His whole body was shaking, and tears streamed down his cheeks, crying just as hard as Ennis was. "We can do it, Cowboy. I know we can."

The rest of the family joined them and everyone was crying and clinging to one another. "We can rebuild it, Daddy." Jenny was sobbing in her daddy's arms. "We'll all help."

"I still have most a that insurance money." Mrs. Twist was saying. "You're welcome to every cent of it."

"We'll help too!" The girls were in the middle of the bunch, all three crying their eyes out. "You can build it again; can't you Daddy? Papa?"

Ennis reached down a hand to comfort each girl, "A course." He wiped his face on his jacket sleeve. "A course we'll rebuild it. It's just... trees and such. We'll get in touch with Henry and see about getting more trees in here, and we'll have it back up in no time." He gave Jack a look begging for reassurance.

"Course we will." Jack smiled through his tears. "It'll take some time, and a lot a hard work, but we ain't never been afraid a hard work."

"Oh my God!" Jenny gave her head a little shake, and raced back to her camper. She came back a few minutes later with a handful of papers. "I almost forgot! Daddy, Jack – I insured the house! It's insured!"

"Huh?" Ennis asked.

"The house! I insured it! Remember when I first got all that money from Larry? I met up with that insurance agent and got myself and the babies insured. I had a long talk with that insurance man, and he talked me into insuring the house! I knew you didn't have insurance on the place, so I went ahead and did it!"

"You're kidding!" Jack gasped.

"No, I'm not! Look!" She shoved the papers into Jack's hands.

"Oh my goodness! I remember you mentioning that you insured the place. That's wonderful, Jenny!" Mrs. Twist clasped her hands together in a small prayer of thanks.

"I think it's around a hundred thousand dollars; isn't it?" Jenny looked over Jack's shoulder trying to get a glimpse at the figures.

"That's right. A hundred thousand dollars, plus another fifty thousand for contents." Jack announced. "We got all we need right here." Jack grinned at Ennis. "We'll have plenty enough to start buildin right away."

"That can't be right." Ennis nodded. "Insurance like that costs lots and lots a money. Jenny, you shouldn't a spent all that money."

"It wasn't all that much, daddy; and I got a special rate because I also bought the insurance for me and the boys. You wouldn't let me pay anythin toward household expenses, so I thought this was one way I could pay my share. I never dreamed we'd ever actually need it."

"All right." Jack folded up the papers and handed them back to Jenny. "We know the worst now. It's time to deal with it."

"May I make a suggestion?" Mrs. Twist spoke up after drying her eyes with a tiny embroidered handkerchief.

"Of course." Jack nodded to his momma.

"We need to turn around and head back to the campgrounds. We can set up there for the time being. It'll probably take a while before we can get the money. In the mean time, we can get in contact with Henry about some wood, and figure out what we need to buy to get started."

"Excellent." Ennis shook his head. Coming out of shock a little more now. "We need to get away from here so we can think. We know what needs to be done. Let's get on with it."

"Wait a minute!" Another run back to Jenny's truck and she came back with her Polaroid camera. "I'm sure they'll need photos." She snapped several shots of their burned out home.

The babies slept blissfully through all the commotion, and by the time they awoke for their lunch, the family was once again settled in back at the campgrounds. Jenny changed them and handed them over to Jack and Ennis while she fixed their lunches. It was close quarters with all of them in Jenny's camper, but it was the biggest of the three, so it was where most of their meals were shared.

The three girls sat on one side of the dinette, while Jack and Ennis sat on the other side. Mrs. Twist and Jenny worked around each other and got lunch going while Jack and Ennis fed the boys. Afterward, they were left to play happily in their small playpen. Jenny and Mrs. Twist sat at the folding table they set up next to the dinette once lunch was ready.

After lunch, Ennis studied his notebook that he always carried in his jacket pocket, Jack re-read the insurance papers, and the girls were asked if they could play outside on the swings.

"Sure enough." Ennis told them. "Just be careful, and make sure you stay right there by the swings where we can see you."

"Don't forget to wash up." Jack told them before they scampered out the door.

Jenny folded up the table, and stashed it, before she and Mrs. Twist joined the men at the table for a second cup of coffee. "You think I should call the insurance man, or go over there?"

"You'll need to go over in person to file the claim." Jack suggested. "I doubt you can do it over the phone."

"Did you read those papers good, Jack?" Ennis asked.

"Sure I did. Why?"

"Cause I was wonderin – what if we have to be the owner's a the property in order to collect? Remember, we're homesteadin. We don't fully own the property yet." Ennis posed the question.

Jack's jaw dropped. "I never even thought a that."

"I told the insurance man we were homesteadin." Jenny assured him. "I can't see that he'd sell me a policy, if the place wasn't covered."

"I hope you're right, Jenny girl. But you best be prepared, just in case this insurance thing doesn't pay off."

"Oh daddy! It'll pay off. It just has to!" She was even more anxious now to get to the insurance office. "Why don't I go on into town and see. I'm sure we won't be the only people visitin their insurance companies today. I want to get our claim in as soon as possible. If you'll watch the kids, I can run on into town." She jumped up from the table, rinsed her coffee cup out.

Jack folded the papers up once again and handed them to her. "You want us to come with you?"

"No; I don't think we all need to go. I'll just run in, show him the photos, and ask how we go about filin a claim. I'm sure you'll both have to sign, once they get the papers drawn up."

She got her jacket and purse out of the closet, stashed the papers in her purse. "It shouldn't take too long. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mrs. Twist busied herself with washing the dishes, while Ennis and Jack lingered at the table.

"What are you figurin there?" Jack shoulder bumped Ennis who had been scribbling in his notebook.

"Makin a list a what we need to get started."

"What about propane? Do we need to see about a new tank?" Jack asked.

"We need to give the guy a call and ask. For sure, all those connections will need to be replaced. Let's head on up to the office and use the phone and call 'em. We can call Henry too and get him started on some logs. We're gonna need a ton of 'em."

x x x x

The insurance office was a mad house, but Jenny was finally able to speak with her agent, and showed him the photos. He pulled out his claim form and began filling it in. Thirty minutes later, she left and headed back to the campgrounds, papers in hand. She caught Ennis and Jack just as they were returning from making their call to the propane company.

"He said that legally, you are the owners of the property. You only give up ownership, if you don't live up to your end of the homesteadin contract. He said it usually takes about a week or ten days to get your check, but it could be more since there are so many claims being filed at once." She informed them as they all took a seat at the picnic table at the campsite where Mrs. Twist was sitting watching he girls playing on the swings.

"Well there's no way in hell we're gonna break that contract." Ennis said. "So I guess that money's ours, all right."

"Good deal." Jack grinned. "With what we got in savings, we can get started on the clean up, and get on with it."

"You know, I been thinkin." Ennis said, not so depressed now that things were looking up again. "When we come up here three years ago, all we had was just a rough sketch a what the cabin was gonna look like. We had to start from scratch plan it all out as we went alone. But now I got this." He held up his notebook. "It's got everythin we done on the house all right here. And another thing. Did any a you see if the fireplace was still standin?"

Everyone shook their heads no, they hadn't noticed.

"I'm bettin it's still there, just covered up. It was built out a rocks and cement and sittin on cinder blocks, and that stuff don't burn." He added.

"It could a been knocked down though." Jack warned.

"It could a; but I'm bettin it's still there underneath all that debris. Same with that cook stove. It's cast iron. Cast iron don't burn neither." With each thought, Ennis' hopes began to rise. "Somethin else – the water line, and drain line – they're underground. They should be all right. Just the parts stickin up out a the ground will need to be replaced. So we won't have to be diggin no trenches."

Jack was happy about that. "Oh that's a relief."

"So all our cast iron pots and pans should be all right then?" Jenny asked.

"I'm bettin they are. Just covered with ashes right now, but nothin a good scrubbin won't take care of." Ennis said. "The first thing we'll need to do is get the water runnin again. To do that, we'll need a new pump, some pvc pipe, two-by-fours to build a stand for it; and a spigot to set up by the house. We need to get over to Home Depot and get some shovels and rakes."

"Get three so I can help too!" Jenny suggested.

"Four!" Mrs. Twist added. "I fully intend to do my share of the work."

"Ladies, your offer is very much appreciated, but it's gonna be messy, dirty, nasty work." Ennis explained.

"Daddy! We're washable! We're going to help! If you don't buy us a shovel and rake, we'll go over to Home Depot and buy them ourselves!" Jenny insisted.

"She's as stubborn as you are!" Jack grinned. "But you can forget it, momma. You're not gonna be out there diggin in all that muck."

"Jenny, let's you and me head on over to Home Depot and do a little shoppin ourselves." Mrs. Twist suggested.

"They got us, bud." Ennis grinned.

x x x x

And so the clean up began. After a visit to Home Depot, Tom set up an account for them. They got the pump, tools, and supplies they needed to get started. The first few hours were spent getting the water running again. They set it up as they had originally with a medium sized propane tank to run it until their big tank would be usable again or replaced. Whatever the propane company decided. They dug down to the water pipe some distance from the house, and set up their spigot there so it wouldn't be in the way during reconstruction.

Next, after taking a closer look at the debris, they found the fireplace was indeed still standing. It was just covered with half burned timbers and roofing. The cook stove was also found and dug out with very little damage done to it. Bit by bit, they whittled down the massive pile of debris. They ended up with two huge piles. Items that could be salvaged – bath tubs, sinks, toilets, wood stoves, pots and pans in one pile; and items they'd need to haul to the county dump in another – washer, dryer, hot water heater, freezers, refrigerator, and other bits of metal, and items that didn't burn completely.

It took them three days, to remove everything, shovel out the ashes and un-burned bits of wood; but finally the clean up was finished, and raked clean. They were left with pieces the four-by-four foundation sticking up. Some had been burned to the ground. Some still had stumps sticking out.

They connected a chain to the truck axle, wrapped the other end around a stump, and gave it a pull. It took a bit of work, but soon the four foot piece of lumber, came up out of the ground. Then it was on to the next one.

"Hey, this looks like it's going to work all right." Jack exclaimed after they pulled a few. "It's leavin the holes in perfect shape. At least we won't have to do all that diggin over again."

"That's what I was hopin for." Ennis commented as they stood overlooking the first few holes. "The holes are a bit bigger, but we'll just fill 'em in with a little more cement."

They had only pulled a few more when Henry and his gang showed up. A dozen or so huge trucks loaded with timber pulled into their drive. Each and every log just the right size to build with.

"Hey Twister, Delmer." Henry gave them his usual greeting. "Got your message." He spoke then with some of his family in their native tongue. Once the timber was unloaded, the men hauled out their chains and began pulling foundation stumps as well. Within a matter of a few hours, every stump was pulled and stacked over by the 'dump' pile.

"We go now." Henry announced before he loaded up his family and left. A man of few words.

"Gracious!" Mrs. Twist said after the last truck pulled out. "They don't talk much, but they sure do help a lot."

"Yeah, momma. That's Henry all right."

They headed into town early the next morning, stopping at the campgrounds for a very much needed hot shower, and some laundry. They refilled the camper propane tanks, emptied their waste water, and headed for Home Depot where they loaded up on four-by-fours, storm ties, and cement mix. A quick stop for some groceries, and they headed back.

"We need to get these foundation pieces up as soon as possible." Ennis was saying. "We take a rain, those holes will fill up, and we got us a muddy mess to deal with."

One by one, the sixteen foot pieces were hauled out, marked, and the connecting pieces of metal attached. They were then taken over and inserted into a hole and staked out level. They'd only gotten a few done when the first pickup arrived, followed immediately by another, and another. All their hunting buddies showed up, along with whatever friends they could get to come along to help. By evening, a new four-by-four stood straight and tall in each hole. Morning brought a frenzy of cement mixing and each hole was filled. The foundation was complete, their friends left as quickly and as quietly as they had arrived.

The next several days they worked on the framing; putting up all the many cross beams that would carry the heavy load of the log floor and walls.

"How long is it gonna take, Daddy?" Lily leaned her head against Ennis' shoulder. "I miss my room."

"Don't know, darlin." Ennis cuddled her, placing a kiss on top of her head. "It takes as long as it takes. Several weeks, I'm guessin. Probably most a the summer."

"And our bunk bed?" Violet asked. "Can you rebuild that?"

"No, darlin. But we'll try real hard to find another one just like it." Ennis promised as he kissed each girl good night and helped them climb up into the bunk in Mrs. Twist camper.

"Are you sure you're comfortable enough on the couch, Momma. The girls don't need to be sleepin in your bunk."

"Honey, that couch is just as comfortable as it can be; and I'm not fond a sleepin up that high. I might have to get out a bed in the middle a the night, forget how high up it is, and take a fall." She assured her son.

The three of them stepped outside and joined Jenny in her camper.

"The boys sleepin?" Ennis asked as he filled coffee cups for each of them from the steaming coffee pot.

The four of them took seats in the dinette to talk.

"Yeah, they're sound asleep." She slumped into the seat next to Mrs. Twist.

"You tired, darlin? You're not gettin discouraged; are you?" Ennis asked.

"I am tired, daddy; but I'm not discouraged. I was just thinkin about how to answer momma's latest nasty letter. I really don't know what to say to her any more."

"Well darlin, you can always do what I did. Ignore her, and eventually she'll go away." Ennis grinned.

Everyone chuckled.

"Daddy! I can't do that. Some times I wish I could though." She gave a sheepish grin.

"Just follow your heart, darlin. Do what it tells you."

"I will, daddy." She sipped her coffee with a sigh.

"So what's your momma got on her mind that's got you upset?" Ennis asked sensing that she needed to talk about it.

"She says she had a talk with Larry. The two of them got their heads together and decided that if I give the babies up for adoption, I can come back to Cheyenne, and all will be forgiven." She shook her head, a sad, disgusted look on her face. "Forgiven! Can you imagine that? I always knew that momma wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but this is a new all-time low for her."

Mrs. Twist put an arm around Jenny's shoulders and gave her a hug.

Ennis reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Think long and hard before you answer her letter, darlin. Don't say nothin you might regret later on."

"So I guess callin her names and tellin her to go to hell is out?" Jack asked.

Jenny chuckled. "Oh Jack! I didn't know you could read minds."

"Just keep in mind that she is what she is, and she's your momma. Choose your words carefully." Ennis warned.

"I will daddy, I promise." She sighed before asking, "So what's next?"

"We cut timber to size for the floor." Ennis answered.

x x x x

They were blessed with sunny, warm weather for the rest of May and most of June. Work on the house proceeded steadily, with the women helping out as much as the men would let them. July brought with it a lot of rain, but they were able to get the house entirely enclosed before the worst of the rain in August. The girls wanted to move in immediately, but without the inside finished, that wasn't possible for another month.

The propane company finally got around to them, replaced their tank, and filled it. After a long discussion, they decided to go with propane heaters in every room. It was costly, but it was decided it was the safest thing with five small children in the house. They kept their wood stoves in reserve, underneath their house. Just in case they might need them in the future.

After their second hunting trip that fall, they stopped in Home Depot to buy appliances, and plumbing supplies to hook up their three bathrooms. Tom caught them as they were checking out and showed them the latest brochure from the auction house. There were several Hoosier cabinets going up for bid.

"These are all white." Jack commented.

"Yeah, but that might be a good thing." Ennis said as he scanned the photos. "White reflects the light better than the darker colored wood. It would probably help lighten up the kitchen a lot."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Jack admitted.

"How do you ladies feel about another auction?" Ennis asked as they returned to their trucks and the ladies waiting outside for them.

"Fine with me, I love auctions." Jenny said, already in a good mood as she had just purchased another baby bed for the twins. She could hardly wait to get it home and put together. Plus they had found the exact same bunk bed set that the girls had, and delirious with happiness. "Maybe we can find some more furniture?"

"That's what we were thinkin." Jack said and handed her the brochure. "What do you ladies think of white cabinets in the kitchen?"

"I love white cabinets." Mrs. Twist offered. "It brightens up a kitchen so much."

"That's what we were thinkin." Ennis said. "So we come back next week for the auction?"

All agreed eagerly.

x x x x

September 1987

Auction day was filled with excitement. They spent hours at the auction house going over everything during the viewing, and came away with long lists of things they wanted. They found, and reserved, seats along the wall. Two in front, and five behind.

They went in early, gathering hot dogs and cokes for everyone before the action started. They were able to park the babies stroller along side the wall right beside them, where the boys slept blissfully away amidst all the noise and excitement.

By the end of the evening, they came away with a bed and wardrobe each for Ennis and Jack; a bed, wardrobe, and chest set for Mrs. Twist; a bed, huge wardrobe, and chest for Jenny; and a massive white wardrobe with three mirrored sections, for the girls. And the purchase they were happiest about, the four white Hoosier cabinets for the kitchen. They also got a huge table with two leaves and ten chairs, an enormous hundred-plus piece set of dishes, several sets of bowls, and a clock for their mantel.

Their house finally finished, they got to work getting their porches built back on. Jack wasn't but two or three rungs up the ladder, when he turned to say something to Ennis, slipped. He took a fall, and banged his head against the porch step.

"Owww!" He sat on the ground and rubbed his head.

Ennis laughed at him. "What're you doin on the ground, bud?"

It was just a little fall, he didn't lose consciousness, it didn't even bleed. He was more embarrassed than anything else.

"I just wanted to sit down for a minute." He grinned as Ennis gave him a hand up so they could get back to work.

x x x x

"Jack!" Ennis called out in the dark, and reached over to switch on the light beside the bed. "What're you doin on the floor?"

"I don't know... I guess I fell. I was up on the ladder..." He rubbed the back of his head as he got back into bed.

"You're dreamin, bud." He pulled the covers up over Jack. "You hurt your head?"

"Hmmm, must a bumped it when I fell." He turned over and spooned up against Ennis. "I'd better hold on real tight so I don't fall again."

"Sounds like a plan, bud." Ennis held on Jack's arm as they snuggled back down. "You don't be dreamin about bein up on any ladders now. You're s'posed to be dreamin about me."

"You were there. We were buildin the porch back on after the fire." Jack mumbled against Ennis' back.

"That must a been some dream, bud." Ennis chuckled as they dozed off again.

x x x x

The pounding on their door awakened them. In minutes the room was swarming with cops. Jack was being arrested and handcuffed.

"What's goin on? What's happenin?" Jack and Ennis both were questioning the officers.

"You're being arrested for the rape of a seventeen year old girl!" One officer said while another was repeating, "You have the right to remain silent..."

"It's a dream!" Jack was mumbling, still half asleep. _"It was all a dream!"_

"He didn't rape nobody! He was here with me!" Ennis was insisting to the cops who were completely ignoring him.

"Ennis, Ennis, Alaska! Think about Alaska!" Jack called to him as they were taking him out of the room, and placing him in the back of the police car.

x x x x

"But, Sir... He didn't do it! I swear! He was with me the whole time!" Ennis pleaded with the desk sergeant at the Riverton police station...

THE END


End file.
